


【宽歪】Seasons of Love

by vekol, WhiskeyCream



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-21 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 101,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 1821校园恋爱是@Pikaboom在加班地狱里跟我聊天记录成文的故事，我替她写个开头还有可能之后几章，加紧鞭策她努力（





	1. Chapter 1

很热。

这几周以来德国进入了罕见的酷暑，加上好一段时间没有下过雨，夏日午后毒辣的太阳把足球场上的草皮都晒得恹恹的，罗伊斯在场上跑了六十分钟之后都被晒得有些头昏，所幸这是场他们和隔壁高中校队的友谊赛，不限制换人名额，教练在下半场陆陆续续把首发的球员换下去休息、补充水分。

罗伊斯一被换下场，直接拿了场边的水瓶浇了大半瓶在自己头上，又把水瓶里剩下的水给全喝了，好不容易在这闷热无风的天气感受到一丝凉快，然而这点凉快也没有持续太久。

他坐在板凳席的最边上，一边努力专注地看着场上情势，一边又难免有些心浮气躁，像是坐在一张被火烧灼得炙人的铁椅上，每过几分钟就忍不住要不老实地微幅调整姿势，到后来实在憋不住了，终于猛地转过头去，看向身边被自己刻意无视的克罗斯。

“喂。”罗伊斯连好好喊一声他的名字都懒。

大概是没预料到罗伊斯会忽然转过头来，克罗斯明显愣了一下，原本定格在罗伊斯身上的视线这下就没办法再假装成是关注比赛了。

克罗斯一时没反应过来，没开口说话，只是眼睛继续一眨也不眨地盯着自己看，看得罗伊斯不由得莫名着恼。

“太热了，你坐远点。”罗伊斯小声说。

“板凳席就这么大。”克罗斯回答。

这倒是事实，其实板凳席的座位说不上宽敞，若是不隔着空位坐，紧挨着队友坐着很容易就碰着彼此的膝盖手臂，反正都是队友，平时大家也都习惯了。

但是克罗斯坐在自己身边，就像是个热烘烘的热源一样，存在感十足，在这样的天气下让罗伊斯想好好看比赛都难以专心，更何况对方明显大半的时间都在看自己，他又不能真的铁了心装作无知无觉。

刚才克罗斯在他之后几分钟也被换下了场，明明板凳席的另一头还有几个空位，克罗斯拿了水瓶看了看，就硬是选了罗伊斯和另一个队友之间的空位，走过来一屁股坐了下来。

这就很尴尬了，如果罗伊斯想摆脱克罗斯，那么他们之中就得有人起身换到板凳席的另一端去坐，但这么做未免也太明显了。

所以说，克罗斯一开始有眼色一点，别来和他挤不就没事了吗？罗伊斯瞪着克罗斯心想，眼下什么也做不了，实在气不打一处来。

克罗斯想了想，跟着降低音量尝试跟他沟通：“你说过你不记仇的。”

“……我没有，跟那没关系。”克罗斯拿这话指控自己，搞得罗伊斯不得不因为那点心虚而软化态度，“就是，太热了而已。”

说完，他又将头转了回去，也不再抱怨热了，索性来个眼不见心不烦。

而克罗斯就这么盯着罗伊斯的后脑勺和一点一点变红的耳根度过了下半场剩下的时间。

终场的哨音一响，球员们陆陆续续下场进到更衣室里淋浴换衣服。罗伊斯洗完澡之后很快地就和格策和许尔勒一起走了，他们三个同班，又都在校队里，每天放学或是球队训练比赛之后常常都还要腻在一块，堪称例行公事。

可惜这天罗伊斯实在不走运，都牵着自行车到了门口才发现自己只拿了装着球衣和球鞋的袋子，直接把书包给忘得干干净净的。

“需要等你吗？”格策对着罗伊斯急匆匆地往回跑的身影大喊。

“不用了，我拿完自己回家，明天见！”罗伊斯头也不回地摆了摆手。

罗伊斯跑回更衣室拿了书包，在折回去要去取自己的自行车的路上，睽违几周的降雨就这么毫无征兆地来了，在几声雷声之后，淅淅沥沥的雨声渐大，很快成了倾盆大雨的架势，啪嗒啪嗒的雨声回荡在罗伊斯奔跑的走廊上，杀得人措手不及。

罗伊斯自然是不会记得要带伞的，忍不住有些发愁，感觉自己今天倒霉得不像话。他在教学楼的楼下等了一会，暗暗祈祷这场雨会来得快去得也快，过一会就能放晴。

然而他等了好半天，甚至没能等来雨势变小，这个雨势不但没法骑车回去，甚至能在他走到附近的公车站前把人从头到脚淋得湿透，他等得实在无聊，认真考虑起要不要干脆冒雨骑车回家算了。

“你怎么还没回去？”

罗伊斯以为这个时间学校的人几乎走光了，听见声音被吓了一跳，转身一看，发现克罗斯正朝自己走来。

克罗斯逐渐靠近，罗伊斯一下紧张起来，有些不想看他，但又不愿意躲闪得太明显没了面子，只好对着外头的滂沱大雨扬了扬下巴，撇着嘴道：“等雨变小一点再回去。”

“没带伞？”

“没有。”

“我带了。”克罗斯说，“我们回去吧。”

克罗斯从说话到走到罗伊斯身边打开雨伞的动作太过一气呵成，导致他只是往室外踏了半步，撑着伞侧身微微歪着头看向罗伊斯时，罗伊斯也没多想，很自然地跟上他的脚步往公车站的方向走了，直到走出校门口五分钟，罗伊斯才忽然意识到，自己其实也可以拒绝和克罗斯一起回去的，他甚至都不用给什么理由不是吗？

罗伊斯从前不是没有和克罗斯一起回去过，他们两家毕竟是邻居，只是两人一起回家的次数一直都少得可怜，大部分时候还会有格策和他们一起，少数时候罗伊斯宁可一个人回家，长久以来也习以为常了。

克罗斯带的伞只是那种普通得不能更普通的折叠伞，在这样的大雨之下一个人没问题，要让两个十六岁正在长身体的男孩子一起撑着走回家，就显得有些勉强了。他们两人之间本来就暗潮汹涌地尴尬着，何况罗伊斯后知后觉意识到自己竟然听了克罗斯一句话就乖乖跟着他回去，不免对自己感到有些恼怒，即使在同一顶伞下也不想和他挨得太近，别扭地刻意留了一小段距离来。

回家的路上他们谁也没说话，两人之间的沉默一路维持到他们到站下车。雨仍然下个没完，罗伊斯错过了先机，这时也没有办法拒绝再和克罗斯共撑一把伞，只能继续执拗地贯彻他们在伞下的安全距离。在一个等红灯的路口，克罗斯换了一只手拿伞，离罗伊斯更近的那只手忽然抬起来，直接揽在他的肩膀上。

罗伊斯被他这么一揽，肩膀一僵，然而下一秒又逐渐放松下来，罗伊斯扭头看向克罗斯，投来无声询问眼神里除了困惑之外，还有些闪闪烁烁的试探。克罗斯被他这么一看，脑中原本想说的话一瞬间也乱了套，变得一片空白，他们面面相觑了一会，克罗斯才能重新组织好语言，他摸了摸罗伊斯湿了大半的肩头，有些无奈地道：“如果淋湿这么大一片，撑伞不就没有意义了吗？”

“……哦。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，感觉像被逮了个正着。

路口的绿灯终于亮了，但是克罗斯也没急着往前走，他顿了顿，像是在斟酌用词一样，这让罗伊斯觉得有些新鲜。

“我的意思是，”克罗斯又重新开口，“你可以站得近一点，尽量不要淋雨吧。”

“哦。”罗伊斯又说，过了几秒，才小幅度地点了点头。

于是在接下来到家之前的一小段路，两人依旧没怎么说话，虽然凑得更近了，克罗斯直接拿着伞以一种亲昵的姿势揽着罗伊斯，确保罗伊斯不再淋雨。罗伊斯走了一会，偏着头看他，主动提议：“要不换我拿着伞一会？”

“快到家了。”克罗斯说，他抬头看了一眼雨伞的遮蔽范围，揽着罗伊斯肩膀的那只手纹丝不动。

太近了，罗伊斯想，他不光能闻到空气中下雨时的潮湿气味，连带地还有克罗斯身上传来的淡淡的好闻气味，不大像是更衣室里沐浴露的味道，若有似无地令人不由得好奇。

两人走到家门口的时候，雨势终于有了一点变小的趋势，罗伊斯在家门口和克罗斯道了谢，克罗斯点了点头。“没事，明天见。”

罗伊斯愣了一下，才有些不习惯地回答：“明天见。”

克罗斯撑着伞转身往自己家门口走了。

罗伊斯进了家门，先到楼上自己的房间放下书包，又将身上的衣服给换了，才下楼和全家一起吃饭。

“Marco今天在学校怎么样？”餐桌上妈妈和平日一样问他。

罗伊斯回想了一下，球队和隔壁高中的校队踢了个平手、忘了书包没能和许尔勒和格策一起回家、下雨忘了带伞，然后……和克罗斯撑着同一只伞回家了。

罗伊斯觉得今天这个问题让他有些难以回答。

饭后罗伊斯坐在沙发上才有时间去看手机，发现许尔勒和格策在他们的群里关心了两句自己有没有被这场大雨给绊住——可想而知他们都足够了解罗伊斯，知道罗伊斯是绝不可能会记得带伞的。

“Toni带了伞，我没淋雨。”罗伊斯原本是打算这样回复的。

然而在发送的前一刻，罗伊斯犹豫了一下，又将这句话给全删了。

他暂时还不想让其他人知道克罗斯和他是可以这样和平地一起撑着一把伞回家的关系，不想面对他们一惊一乍的质疑，罗伊斯心想，将手机丢到一边，把脸埋进了抱枕里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1821校园恋爱
> 
> 是@Pikaboom在加班地狱里跟我聊天记录成文的故事，我替她写个开头还有可能之后几章，加紧鞭策她努力（


	2. Chapter 2

时间回到更早以前。

圣诞假期过后，隔壁搬来了新的邻居，在两个姐姐的多番劝说下，罗伊斯也没能把母亲做好的苹果派送过去。

“他们家有两个年纪跟你差不多的儿子，你们马上就是同学了。”

尽管如此，罗伊斯对他的新邻居依然不怀有好奇，他的热情是有限的，很难分给毫不相识的陌生人。

于是在周末过后，罗伊斯不意外地在校车上落点发现了新面孔，那人戴着耳机，独自一个人站在一个与人群保持着一定距离的位置，一副漠不关心大家都在谈论什么的模样。如果不是因为校车上面自己的习惯的座位被占了，罗伊斯认为他今天也不会跟他的新邻居有进一步的交集。

是的，罗伊斯的座位被那个新来的占了，他并没有马上向对方发难，要体谅一个新来的，融入一个已经形成了的交际圈并不容易，不过他一时间找不到别的更合适的座位，想着今天格策因为流感请假了，也就坐到了那人身边。

他在打量自己。对方根本没有要隐藏视线的意思，当罗伊斯看向他的时候，他也没有别过脸或者岔开目光。

一时间，两人四目相对，罗伊斯注意到他的新邻居有一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“Marco Reus，就住在你家隔壁。”为了缓解尴尬，冷得把半张脸埋进了围巾里的罗伊斯索性主动做了自我介绍，但愿对方听清楚自己说了什么。

“Toni Kroos。”

现在至少知道他的名字，罗伊斯想着，今晚两个姐姐可没有理由又为自己不愿社交而教育自己了。

校车一路开得很平稳，罗伊斯发现今天自己忘记带耳机线出门了，这是个意外，会导致他接下来将近20分钟的路程都非常无聊的意外。罗伊斯把注意力放到了隔壁的克罗斯身上，见对方没有戴耳机，只是看着车窗外，说不清是在想着什么还是单纯发呆。

“你还有个哥哥或者弟弟？”

克罗斯起初没有反应，罗伊斯以为对方没有把自己的话听进去，他是个不喜欢自讨没趣的人。

“Felix，我弟弟。”

“不跟你一起上学？”

“还是初中生。”

“哦——”罗伊斯点了点头，也不知道该把这个话题怎么发展下去，继而开始向克罗斯介绍起了学校。

罗伊斯难得有这样热情的表现，而克罗斯对此只有简单几个单音节的回应，罗伊斯完全是凭一己之力把可能会出现的沉默空隙填补上了。热心肠的人需要消耗的能量太大了，这是为什么罗伊斯并不那么热衷于主动去跟陌生人交好，他对克罗斯的冷淡反应也没有太大意见，面对新环境会有所拘谨，罗伊斯能理解。

这时候的罗伊斯还没有意识到克罗斯是一个多恶劣的人，至少在日后一段时间的他看来，克罗斯讨厌至极。

经过校车上的这次互动，克罗斯算是罗伊斯认识的人，也仅此而已，他们还不是朋友，所以当罗伊斯第二天发现自己在校车上偏好的位置依然被克罗斯占据，他自言自语地嘟囔了几句，把一点小情绪发泄过了，才又坐到了克罗斯身旁的位置。

“早。”

克罗斯缓缓取下一边的耳机，也回了罗伊斯一句“早”。

周围都很热闹，罗伊斯腹诽着格策怎么还没能从感冒中恢复过来，他想在校车上找个聊天的人也没有，经过昨天以后，罗伊斯也不知道自己还能跟克罗斯说些什么，总不能像家长一样问对方昨天在学校过得怎么样。罗伊斯决定也把耳机戴上，然后身体轻轻跟着音乐旋律晃动起来，他一时间忘记了坐在自己身侧的人不是格策，在听到贾斯汀.比伯新单曲的时候甚至因为沉浸其中而哼了出声。

肩膀被拍了几下，罗伊斯才徐徐转头去看他的邻座，不是格策，是克罗斯，他的大脑只是录入了这个信息，并没能做出恰如其分的分析，所以罗伊斯很自然地摘下了自己一边的耳机，给克罗斯挂上了。还在摇头晃脑的罗伊斯逐渐地能把注意力放到音乐之外，他终于看到了克罗斯眉间的皱褶，随口问了一句：“怎么了吗？”

“……”

“哦哦，不好意思，我刚才以为我旁边坐的是Mario，他这几天因为得了流感请假了，之前我和他一直一起坐在这个位置。”罗伊斯把自己挂到了克罗斯耳上的耳机收回来，并且趁机强调了自己话里的“一直”，他希望婉转地让克罗斯明白，这个座位是属于他和他的朋友的。

依然，罗伊斯没有把克罗斯划进自己“朋友”的分类里。

克罗斯没有对此回应什么，他又把目光投向了车窗外，好似刚才什么事也没有发生，罗伊斯也没明白对方到底把自己的话听进去了没有，他也懒得揪着这件事问了。

克罗斯吃晚饭的时候被母亲温柔地询问今天在学校过得怎样，诸如此类的问题，克罗斯都一一回答了，答案都不那么特别。

他们家是因为父亲工作调动才搬到多特蒙德来的，克罗斯明白，比起弟弟，他自己是更让母亲担心不能适应新的学校环境的一个。的确，克罗斯在外的表现慢热，有时候显得不那么合群，但就他本人自我感觉而言倒不存在不适应的问题，他到了新的学校去，也就这样过着他的日子，仅此而已。

“跟邻居家的Marco见过面了吗？你们在同一所高中，对吗？”

听到这个名字，克罗斯想起了早上的事，罗伊斯可能是个不错的人，只是有那么一丁点的，莫名其妙，总的来说是克罗斯不会主动去靠得太近的人。所幸罗伊斯也的确没有要主动且热情地跟自己拉近关系的意思，要知道班上有一个穆勒就足够叫克罗斯头痛，如果说罗伊斯在为耳机里的音乐沉浸的时候不要打扰到自己就更好了。

“嗯，打过招呼了。”

“你生日那天该去邀请他来我们家参加派对的。”

“不需要派对，那天搬家大家都很累了。”克罗斯把餐具从橱柜里取出，在餐桌上逐一摆好。

“Felix到同学家去了，我们只需要三个餐盘。”

克罗斯点了点头，为什么母亲比较担心自己不能融入新的社交圈，这个事实已经很显然了。倒不是说克罗斯真的在心态上有多抗拒交新朋友，他只是不那么刻意想要建立新的社交圈，就算一直维持现在这样的状态他也不会活不下去，况且他也的确交到了新朋友，穆勒算一个，罗伊斯……大概面前算一个吧。

晚餐过后，克罗斯回到自己的房间，首先就能透过窗户看到对面房子的罗伊斯的卧室，他相信罗伊斯暂时还没有发现他们的卧室窗户是相对着的这件事，因为与克罗斯房间布置不一样，罗伊斯的床头靠着窗户一侧的墙面，而克罗斯的床则摆放在对着窗户的位置。

不是克罗斯有什么窥看别人生活的喜好，而是罗伊斯房间里关于多特蒙德这支球队的物品实在太多了，黄黑配色之醒目很难不叫克罗斯注意到。

多特蒙德狂热球迷。光是这个身份，克罗斯已经有些敬而远之的意愿，问题不在于“多特蒙德”，而在于“狂热”。

然而，克罗斯总会在校车上遇到罗伊斯，他们还会坐到同一排座位，罗伊斯戴上耳机就如入无人之境，并且对方本人对此毫不自知。这种情况只是暂时的，克罗斯想，只要等到罗伊斯所说的那个“Mario”病愈就好了。

这天放学后，穆勒拉着克罗斯让他到足球队试训，克罗斯从前就是校足球队的，他跟穆勒提到了，于是穆勒令他比原定计划早了两天参加球队试训，这导致的结果就是他得到教练首肯进入球队时对球队的情况也不甚了解。罗伊斯出现在球场上就令克罗斯有些惊讶，无论怎么看，身体偏单薄的人很难在这种需要大量身体对抗的比赛中取得优势，他没有看不起罗伊斯的意思，不过是在用已有的数据得出一个结论而已。

克罗斯看着罗伊斯跟他的好友一路有说有笑地往球场走，注意到自己的时候脸上的笑意一点一点收敛了起来，最后朝自己点了点头，这大概是打招呼了，然后又继续往更衣室的方向去。

“你跟Marco认识？”

“邻居。”

“噢，跟Marco在一起的是Andre，Mario请假了，他们三个怎么说呢，”穆勒为了得出一个能让克罗斯理解的词，眉头都纠结在一起了，“凑在一起的时候总是很热闹。”

马上，罗伊斯就用他的表现消除了克罗斯的疑惑。

克罗斯今天不过是来试训的，因此尽管已经是球队的一员，也不会参与到今天的球队集体训练中。教练把克罗斯带到更衣室里向大家介绍了一番，这个环节结束后克罗斯就可以先行回家了，具体的训练时间会另作通知。

也没离开学校多远的距离，天空就下起了雪，周围的人都加快了脚步，匆匆而行。克罗斯还是按着原来的节奏走着，被一个又一个行人擦肩而过。与柏林总是阴沉的天空相比，多特蒙德的天气骤变并不是那么难以叫克罗斯接受的事。

克罗斯在稍晚的时候收到了教练的信息，让他第二天开始跟球队一起合练。

加入了球队的确让克罗斯觉得之后在学校的日子会有趣一些，而其他一切如常，他早上还是得在特定的时间到特定的地点等校车，略有不同的是，今天坐在他旁边的终于不是罗伊斯。

“我猜你是Marco说的Kroos，我叫Mario Gotze，也是足球队的。”

听起来罗伊斯连自己加入足球队的事都跟他的朋友说了，不过……克罗斯简单回应了格策后环顾四周，今天的校车上没有罗伊斯的身影。

格策洞悉了克罗斯的想法，告诉他，罗伊斯因为昨天在雪天里踢球没注意保暖，今天轮到他得了感冒。

“噢，这样。”

因为穆勒有提及过罗伊斯、许尔勒和格策三人是因为臭味相投才走得那么近，因而起初克罗斯对格策是有所警惕的，怕对方又是一个有着狂热球迷特质的人，闹起来旁若无人那种。好在格策不仅不如此，还是一个擅长社交的人，完全有别于穆勒那种“擅长”，热情而有分寸，克罗斯可以毫无负担地跟对方交谈十多分钟。


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊斯一病就是一周，在床上躺着也难受，坐着也难受，整个人都不好了，可他又不想在家人面前把这些表现出来，只好疯狂给格策跟许尔勒发信息诉苦。

许尔勒有提过说是找一天放学来看看罗伊斯，但罗伊斯出于不想把病毒传染给许尔勒而拒绝了对方的好意。格策则更多会跟罗伊斯说球队的事，比如说胡梅尔斯在友谊赛里踢进了一个单刀球。与此同时，克罗斯的名字在格策信息里出现的频率非常高，好似在罗伊斯不知道的情况下，他的好友跟他的邻居就成了好朋友。

当罗伊斯终于能回学校那天，他走向校车上落点，远远就能看见格策，对方也向他挥手打招呼了，这并不能叫罗伊斯忽视站在格策身旁的克罗斯。于是罗伊斯加紧了朝格策走去的脚步，在校车到达的一瞬推着自己好友的肩要早早地挤上车去，如愿地坐回了自己昔日最熟悉的位置。

克罗斯在罗伊斯和格策的座位旁驻足片刻，又顺着走道往车厢后排走，最后坐到了最后一排靠窗的位置。

在家里病恹恹又闷得发慌了好几天的罗伊斯哪里会注意到克罗斯这点细节，他一路上都跟格策有说不完的话，好似要把过去一周的量都要补上一样。

“今天你还不能去训练吧，才刚病好。”格策关心道。

“谁说的！我当然可以，简单的训练不会有太大的问题。”

罗伊斯并不是医生或者理疗师，他说的话不作数，当天下午，他兴致勃勃地到球场去，被教练劝说先回家休息。罗伊斯当然不乐意，他就坐在球场边上看着自己的队友训练，偶尔还去插科打诨几句，帮忙把出了边界的球踢回场地里还不小心砸到了许尔勒的头，嘻嘻哈哈几句就蒙混过关了。

从球场训练完回更衣室，罗伊斯突然发现克罗斯走在最后一个，跟他从更衣室走到球场时是一样的。克罗斯有一个自己的世界，于是就有着自己的节奏，罗伊斯是这么认为的，突然之间，他觉得克罗斯还是挺有趣的一个人。于是罗伊斯小跑几步跟上了克罗斯，漫无目的地跟对方说起了球队的事。

“Mes第一次要到球队试训的那天，外语课随堂测验不合格，被留下补习了。

“那边那棵树上是有马蜂窝的，有一次Tomas去捅了，接下来两周我们都没能见到他。

“圣诞前，也是在这个球场，Mats跟Bene跟隔壁高中的打起来了，都被带去校长办公室了，幸好隔壁的人也不算太坏，承认了是他们先动手的。”

一段路也就那么短，罗伊斯却能抓紧时间回顾了不少他认为有趣的事，目送克罗斯去淋浴间后，他又跑去找格策准备一起回家，顺便揉乱了隔壁许尔勒的头发。

“安静一点，Marco！”自己精心梳好的发型眨眼又变成了鸡窝，许尔勒佯装要去打罗伊斯，最后也不过是把自己的ipod塞到了罗伊斯手里，让人有点别的事做。

格策也还在忙着收拾东西，罗伊斯随便挑了一个空位坐下，摸索起了许尔勒ipod里的歌单，戴着耳机安安静静地坐着，与人相处他都是要掉电的，无论对方是谁。

罗伊斯的确忘了现在更衣室里的18号柜属于克罗斯，因此他一开始还觉得突然站到自己跟前许久不挪开的克罗斯奇怪得很，瞪了对方一眼，而后才意识到是自己碍着人家收拾东西了。内心清楚自己理亏，罗伊斯也绝不会承认自己是做错事的人，爽快地去跟克罗斯道歉，这个年纪的自尊心不允许他如此。罗伊斯腾出了一点空位给克罗斯，克罗斯也坐下了，开始用干毛巾擦拭头发，目光一直在锁定正在被其他队友占用的吹风筒。罗伊斯不动声色地观察着克罗斯，纠结了许久，还是趁克罗斯停下了擦头发的动作后，主动分了一侧的耳机给克罗斯。

克罗斯回报给罗伊斯这个举动的是警惕的眼神，好像罗伊斯吓到他了，这不是罗伊斯的本意，当然，也不是罗伊斯想要收到的效果。

“怎么了吗？”装傻，罗伊斯打算把这件事混过去，就跟刚才他用球把许尔勒脑袋砸到了一样。

克罗斯把耳机交还给罗伊斯，摇了摇头，表情有难以形容的严肃，表现出了很郑重的拒绝。

自己的好意被这样对待，罗伊斯产生了小小的不快情绪，这点情绪马上就因为格策提议他们三人今晚到附近的快餐店吃新出品的汉堡而消失了。格策也有邀请克罗斯，没成功，罗伊斯乐意看到这个结果。

与克罗斯这个不甚愉快的小插曲暂时没有令罗伊斯生出更多隔阂，他们依然会在每天早上等校车的时候不咸不淡地打招呼，下午放学后一起踢球。

直到有一天，格策夜晚要跟家里人外出吃饭，把罗伊斯推给了克罗斯，罗伊斯可太恨许尔勒跟厄齐尔的家跟自己家完全不在同一个方向了。罗伊斯不是对克罗斯有意见，他是真的觉得克罗斯是个有趣的人，球也踢得好，只是罗伊斯还没摸清楚该如何跟克罗斯相处，对方还没有到值得他契而不舍地去探索的地步。从学校走到公交站，历经30分钟左右的车程，又从公交站走回家，这一段路途需要的时间太长，超出了罗伊斯能够接受的与克罗斯单独相处的时间。

事情还是这样发生了，罗伊斯跟克罗斯一前一后地在路上走着，罗伊斯是故意放缓脚步的，可惜克罗斯不明白自己的意图，偶尔还会往后看，也许是在确认自己没有走丢，罗伊斯只能又回到与克罗斯并肩的位置。如此一来二去，他们总算到了公交站，上天没有如罗伊斯所愿，他们迟迟等不到公交车。

这种异常微妙而尴尬的氛围令罗伊斯多少有点不自在，假装在专心低头玩手机的他决心要找个话题，恰好瞥见了今晚多特蒙德的比赛信息。

“冬歇期总算过去了。”

“嗯？”

“德甲的冬歇期，又可以看到多特蒙德的比赛了。”

“嗯。”

克罗斯表现出的兴趣缺缺并没有马上打消罗伊斯介绍自己主队的念头，从球场到每一个球员，罗伊斯都如数家珍，还给克罗斯展示了自己背包上的Emma挂件。

公交车不紧不慢地通过拥堵的路段，朝归家心切的人们驶来。罗伊斯本能地把克罗斯推在身前，给自己挤出一条上车的道路，他平时都是这么对格策的。很幸运，他们找到了位置，罗伊斯坐下以后才意识到克罗斯冷着一张脸。

对，我们还没有那么熟。罗伊斯在心里默默埋怨起了把他推向这个境地的格策，一边从书包里拿出耳机线和ipod，一边用余光去瞥克罗斯。很难说对方现在是不是在生气，罗伊斯只能试探性地问克罗斯，要不要一起听歌。

“我不喜欢听Bieber的歌。”

“哦。”

罗伊斯内心刚才的不安完全没有了，克罗斯的话完全打消了他想要跟对方好好相处的念头，因此也就没有什么要关注对方心情的负担了。罗伊斯迅速收回递出去的那一边耳机给自己戴上，隔绝了外部的一切，包括克罗斯，沉浸在他的音乐里。

对克罗斯来说，罗伊斯的品味一言难尽，无论是多特蒙德的吉祥物、贾斯汀.比伯还土豆炖牛肉，这些都不会是克罗斯的选择。

两个人到站下车后还有一段路要走，克罗斯真不知道说罗伊斯是忘性太大还是真的太随性，刚才那人还一副刻意无视自己要先走的模样，又因为一阵寒风吹得哆嗦个不停以后，试图让克罗斯充当他的挡风屏障。

克罗斯认为他们有必要谈谈，他停下了脚步，低着头走的罗伊斯自然地撞到克罗斯背上了。

“又怎么了？”

克罗斯听出对方有那么一点不耐烦，也许是因为自己在车上没有认同他的爱好，又也许仅是天气原因。

“比起躲在别人背后走，你应该考虑把身体锻炼得更强壮些。”这是一个善意的建议，至少不了解罗伊斯情况的克罗斯是这么认为的。

下一刻，克罗斯就知道，罗伊斯并不是这么想的。罗伊斯朝他挥拳了，用上了全身的力气，克罗斯的下颌骨挨了一击，而罗伊斯没有就此罢休。

“操，我锻不锻炼要你管吗！”

克罗斯只是不崇尚武力解决问题，但罗伊斯先动手了，他是会还手的，而他认真起来，吃亏的只能是罗伊斯，这是两人的体格条件决定的。克罗斯也没想到对方气势上明明跟疯狗似的，打架真的弱得可以，没几下那人就被克罗斯揍到在地上起不来了，嘴里却还不饶人地骂着自己。

罗伊斯真的是神经质的一个人，而且也真的很烦。

对罗伊斯的嘀嘀咕咕，克罗斯充耳不闻，把自己的书包从地上捡起来就头也不回地往家的方向走，他认为罗伊斯还不至于到不能自己走回家的地步。

回到家里，被家人问起了下颌是怎么一回事，克罗斯用“被球砸到了”这个理由推搪了过去，也真的像是这么一回事，他的父母便没有多问了，反而是他的弟弟，私下里过来确认过，到底克罗斯是不是跟人打架了。

“是。”与害怕父母担心不同，克罗斯什么话都能跟他的弟弟说。

“对方能把你惹火真是很厉害呢。”

“他先动手的。”

“你又说话太苛刻了？”

克罗斯回想了一下，摇头。

“好吧，你早点休息，还有，打架记得别让人打到脸。”克罗斯家的小儿子耸了耸肩，便回他自己的房间去了。

在跟罗伊斯打过架的这个晚上，对方终于发现他们的房间窗户是相对着的这个事实，在克罗斯望向窗外不小心碰上了罗伊斯的视线时，对方愣了愣，气冲冲地朝着克罗斯这边比了中指，旋即就把窗帘拉上了。

好像是把人打得惨了一点。克罗斯看到了对方肿起来的半张脸，内心小小地做了自我反省，想着应该要跟罗伊斯道个歉。

克罗斯没想到的是，距离事发也不到2小时，穆勒已经知道他跟罗伊斯打架这件事了，而且据穆勒说，可能全校学生都知道了。学校这种相对封闭的社交环境，消息在不经意间就会传了个遍，好在也仅限于他们同龄的圈子，不会惊动到父母的层面。

第二天一早，克罗斯从床上起来就看见对面窗户玻璃上贴了写着“YOU！SHIT！”的卡纸版，他也没觉得生气，只觉得罗伊斯的行为可笑得很，16岁可不是读小学的年纪了。

一码归一码，克罗斯没有忘记要为自己下手太重跟罗伊斯道歉的事，并且他不指望罗伊斯也会向自己道歉。

校车上落点处，罗伊斯跟格策站在一起，克罗斯朝那个方向走过去的时候，罗伊斯就拉着格策走到了另外一边。其他在这个站点等校车的人也注意到了克罗斯，有交头接耳议论起来的，克罗斯不以为意，这种流言蜚语只要不反应过激，马上就会被下一个话题取代的，校园生态不过如此。

罗伊斯一直在刻意跟自己保持距离，没办法道歉是叫克罗斯有一点纳闷，但比起罗伊斯又无缘无故失去理智再一次动手，这不是最坏的结果。

克罗斯前脚才踏进课室，穆勒马上就赶到了他面前，眼里还带着对八卦的期待，克罗斯没让对方得逞，反而提醒穆勒，今天生物课有随堂小测，把人打发走了。

不难注意到，克罗斯和罗伊斯的关系成了学校学生关注的一个小焦点，但得益于克罗斯在外的高冷名声，也没有谁真的把这件事拿出来找克罗斯挑事。

放学后的球队训练是一个很合适的时间点，克罗斯在更衣室的柜子和罗伊斯的挨得还算近，哪怕罗伊斯有意在球场上避开跟自己同组训练，克罗斯就不信自己找不到一点空隙跟罗伊斯说上两句。

克罗斯还是最后一个回到更衣室的，他还在门口就听到有人在用手机外放比伯的歌，根本不用经过思考克罗斯也知道是谁干的，果不其然，走进更衣室里，罗伊斯都还没脱下沾了草皮和泥巴的球服，就跟着旋律摇摆起来了。大抵是罗伊斯发现了自己的出现，还把许尔勒跟格策拉过来跟他一起唱了起来。

来自罗伊斯的又一次示威，无聊。

在情感上，克罗斯是想对罗伊斯翻个白眼的，但他的教养不允许他这么做，这样的矛盾让他烦躁了起来。于是他在路经罗伊斯位置时，用不轻不重的声音说了句，“幼稚。”

罗伊斯一下子从座位上跳了起来，气鼓鼓地指着克罗斯问，“你说什么？”

“昨天晚上，今天早上，还有现在，幼稚。”

眼看罗伊斯又要跟克罗斯打起来了，格策和许尔勒一人扯住罗伊斯一边的手臂，克罗斯也被胡梅尔斯和穆勒拉出了更衣室，去到隔壁一个并没有实际使用的心理辅导室。

“我跟Philipp他们常来这里打牌，不会有别人来的。”穆勒拍胸口保证道。

“……”

“我以为Marco只有踢球的时候脾气才会火爆，你们到底发生了什么？”胡梅尔斯眼里闪烁的八卦之光没有穆勒来得闪耀，在这个时候更有“关心队友”的说服力。

克罗斯回想了昨晚的经历，他跟罗伊斯交流少之又少，“说我不喜欢Bieber，还有让他多锻炼身体，没了。”

克罗斯一直以为诱因是前者，但胡梅尔斯告诉他是后者。

“怎么说呢，Marco以前在多特蒙德青训营，好像是说他们的教练组觉得他太瘦了，发育会跟不上，所以升U17前被踢出来了。”

克罗斯不会为他因事前不知道而犯下的错而感到愧疚，但对罗伊斯道歉变得更有必要了，如果可以，公平一些，克罗斯依然也希望罗伊斯对他道歉。对方大可以跟自己说明白，但罗伊斯选择了动手，这也有错。

“以后还要一起踢球的。”穆勒说，“你们看看能不能好好聊一聊？”

克罗斯也同意穆勒说的，哪怕他不那么乐意，也会跟罗伊斯就这件事做个调解，并为之努力过，而实际操作起来，关键还是在于罗伊斯丝毫不配合。

日子还在继续，学校里已经没有人谈论当初克罗斯跟罗伊斯打架的事了，克罗斯也是猛然发觉，他跟罗伊斯一个多月没有说过话了。


	4. Chapter 4

怎么会有这么让人讨厌的人？拉上窗帘以前，罗伊斯恶狠狠地瞪向克罗斯的卧室，如果不是母亲强调房间要有适当的光照和通风时间，罗伊斯恨不得一直把窗帘拉好，这样他就不用在回到家以后还看到那个不能完全躲开的人了。

罗伊斯很少会这样记仇，跟沙尔克 04 相关的除外，他以为自己在打完架过后睡上一晚就能解决心中的愤懑，毕竟想骂的话已经挂在卡纸版上了。问题在于，克罗斯总是摆出一副神态漠然的模样，还抨击自己幼稚，见对方既没有反省的意思，也没有被自己气到，罗伊斯胸口闷得不能更闷。

“所以你跟 Toni 昨晚为什么会打起来？”训练后走向附近汉堡店的路上，格策跟许尔勒问起罗伊斯这个问题。

“他说他不喜欢 Bieber 的歌。”罗伊斯小声嘟囔道。

“就这样而已？”同是贾斯汀 . 比伯爱好的的许尔勒和格策都认为罗伊斯的答案匪夷所思。

当然不是因为这样而已。罗伊斯的内心是承认自己很介意发育迟缓这件事的，可他不会对任何人自揭伤疤，包括他的父母、姐姐们，以及最好的朋友，这样保护自尊的方法虽笨拙，但到目前为止它都是最有效的。

“我很讨厌他，你们记住这一点就够了。”

不想讲道理的时候就可以不讲道理，在他的好友面前，罗伊斯拥有这样的特权。

“可是 …… 你们还在一个球队。”许尔勒对此表现出担忧。

“这有什么问题吗？跟我讨厌他有什么关系吗？”

罗伊斯与克罗斯在球队里该怎么配合的问题很快就不是问题了，很不幸的，在地区联赛前的热身赛里，罗伊斯因对方后卫一次毫无技术含量的滑铲而受伤了。

当时的罗伊斯倒在球场上，脚踝处传来钻心的痛，围过来的队友的声音像是被一层膜隔开了，他什么也听不清，而他勉强抬起头，第一眼看到的是那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛。疼痛无法打败罗伊斯，可在这么狼狈的时刻偏偏要看到克罗斯就在自己跟前，要来把自己搀扶起身，无异于摧毁自己最后的自尊。

他能证明他是对的了，这下子满意了吧。自己的身体不够强壮是罗伊斯无法反驳的事实，克罗斯的注视让他感觉到糟糕透了，内心深处泛起屈辱，该死的眼泪就流出来了。

罗伊斯用尽全身力气让自己的身体僵在场地上，直到赶来的校医一遍又一遍告诫他，要放松。

脚踝韧带撕裂。这个检查结果对罗伊斯而言不好也不坏，他不是第一次受这样的伤，以前还在多特蒙德青训营的时候罗伊斯也有过这样的经历。可能这次要更严重些，只不过现在受伤于他而言不再是多致命的打击，也就是三个月不能踢球罢了，他可以多花点时间在功课上。

在家里靠着姐姐的小说和游戏机，以及许尔勒、格策、厄齐尔等几位好友的轮番上门问候，罗伊斯几乎一动也不能动的静养期过得不是太无聊。一周后，罗伊斯就能由他的父亲开车接送、拄着拐杖回归校园了。

拄着拐杖不影响罗伊斯抬头挺胸穿过走廊，他的拐杖上有多特蒙德球员签名，超酷的，这得感谢格罗斯克罗伊茨。

回校以后罗伊斯有这么一段忙于跟上一周课程进度的时间，他不能让自己的哪一门考试不及格，否则会给球队的教练带来来自任课老师施加的压力。补习，这有够枯燥无味的，罗伊斯没想到的是，更折磨他的日子还在后头。当补习不再是占用球队训练时间的理由，罗伊斯心就痒起来了，他也想回到球场上去，每天放学后都要跟着许尔勒和格策到球场绕一圈，再去到和父亲约定的地点坐车回家。

“要是你觉得无聊的话，交个女朋友怎么样？”

罗伊斯本来也没把格策的话当一回事，偏偏那么凑巧，没过几天，还真的有高年级女生拦住他告白了。

“你确定？”罗伊斯有些尴尬地往旁边张望，原本跟他一起走着的厄齐尔都不知道跑哪里去了，而他本人，想逃也行动不便。

“我观察你很久了，觉得你很可爱，我们可以试试。”

被女生称赞可爱，罗伊斯内心五味杂陈，可正如格策所说的，自己现在挺无聊的，在闲疯了以前是该找点事做，况且对方说的是“试试”，也不是不可以吧。

“ Toni ，你知道吗？ Marco 谈了个女朋友！高年级的。”

“现在知道了。”

方才听班上的同学说穆勒到处找自己，克罗斯还以为是有什么要紧的事，果然，他应该学会适应自己这位好友的行事作风。

罗伊斯因为受伤的原因，已经很久没有参加球队的训练了，也不会在早上出现在家附近的校车上落点，然而他在克罗斯这里的存在感并不低，总有人会提起他，今天可能是穆勒，明天也许就是厄齐尔，叫克罗斯一时都忘了自己跟罗伊斯多久没有过正面接触。

穆勒还在津津有味地说着他从厄齐尔那里听回来的，关于罗伊斯是怎么被高年级女生告白，又是怎样答应的。正写着物理作业的克罗斯根本没把穆勒的话听进去多少，而倾诉欲旺盛的穆勒也不在乎克罗斯能把他的话听进去多少，这这一点上，两人总维系着微妙又牢固的平衡。

高校地区联赛的赛季在严冬稍稍退场后正式开始了，球队里几个通识课成绩在合格边缘岌岌可危的队员也紧张起来了，按照学校的新要求，但凡有足球队的队员有一门课测验不合格，被任课老师留堂补习的，之后的正赛就会被排除在名单外。球队主教练也为这个要求苦恼，但不得不向学校妥协，他们球队去年表现并不好，要维持球队运转还得靠学校的资金。

“要改变现状，我们今年就必须拿到地区联赛冠军，在此之前，小伙子们，在功课上也要加把劲了。”

在球队更衣室里不乏能见到苦背西班牙语单词的厄齐尔，向赫迪拉请教化学作业的胡梅尔斯和博阿滕，以及看着化学课本陷入迷茫的克拉默，今天格策跟许尔勒罕见地加入了他们。

“ Marco 谈恋爱了，有没有人能告诉我们这个电化学是什么东西。”许尔勒无奈道。

“过来吧，不差你们两个了。”赫迪拉把人招呼过去，又开始对着胡梅尔斯课本上跟涂鸦一样的笔记发愁。

罗伊斯跟高年级女生谈恋爱的事成为了学校里当下最火热的话题，女主角是学校有名的派对女王，而罗伊斯是足球队的，两人的恋情理所当然地会引人关注。

走到课室的路上，克罗斯不怀疑所有人都在谈论罗伊斯和他的女朋友，而当话题主角挽手穿过长廊，又在楼梯口吻别时，克罗斯没忍住眉头微微蹙起。

太高调了。

这个话题成功由格策和许尔勒带入了球队更衣室，原因是他们刚刚收到了来自罗伊斯女友举办的派对的邀请。

“说是庆祝 Marco 可以离开拐杖走路。”格策解释道，“ Marco 谈恋爱也挺好的。”

克罗斯从淋浴间走出来就听到了这样的言论，而许尔勒附和了格策的话，好似昨天在更衣室里抱怨着被罗伊斯抛弃了的人不是他一样。

“ Toni 一起来吗？”

罗伊斯跟克罗斯关系不好在球队里不是秘密，不把这件事当禁忌的除了穆勒以外就剩格策了，也是他向克罗斯发出了邀请。

“不了，我明天有西班牙语考试，要复习。”

克罗斯用最合理的理由婉拒了格策，他也相信自己不要出现在派对上会更好，自从不跟罗伊斯有正面接触，他的生活过得风平浪静，可不想又惹上对方。

没有正面接触不代表真的不会接触，在极少数的情况下，克罗斯会不小心与罗伊斯透过卧室的窗户视线交错，换来的自然是对方迅速把窗帘拉上。如果因为这件事造成罗伊斯任何的不快，克罗斯认为绝对不是自己的过错，罗伊斯没有权利要求自己不看窗外不是吗？

周末的高校地区联赛后，罗伊斯到更衣室走了一圈，现在他已经不需要爱拄着拐杖走路了，他的女朋友也跟他在一起。说不上是故意的，克罗斯恰好在罗伊斯开始到处打招呼的时候进了淋浴间，人走了他才出来的。克罗斯以为那就是这天的全部了，不料回到家才把挎包放下，他不经意间瞥见对面卧室两个亲吻在一起的人影，然后窗帘就被拉上了。

两人卧室窗户相对总归是件麻烦事，克罗斯既不喜欢成天拉上窗帘，又不好让自己的弟弟跟自己换一间房，他没能找到一个不引起父母怀疑的理由。

话题是一样来得快也去得快的东西，克罗斯是这么以为的，他完全低估了这段话题恋情的短暂，没等恋爱的话题热度退去，学校四处又讨论起了罗伊斯跟那位派对女王分手的事。

周一回到学校的克罗斯感到了穆勒对话题转变的极度不适应，不知道的还以为失恋的人是他。

“才半个月。”

“嗯。”

“我觉得他们在一起挺般配的。”

“嗯。”

“怎么说分手就分手了？！”

面对穆勒的惊叹，克罗斯只能回以无奈的眼神，“我不知道。”

同一时间，“罗伊斯喜欢看《暮光之城》”这件事也开始为人议论，尽管《暮光之城》也不会是克罗斯的选择，可许多人对罗伊斯阅读品味的公开讥笑也太具恶意了。

克罗斯在课间不经意看见了罗伊斯，还有在他背后指指点点、捂嘴偷笑的人。罗伊斯肯定不是听不见旁人故意放声议论的，克罗斯以为按着那人敏感的特质，非要上去吵闹一番不可，但他没有，平常心得很。

马上，许尔勒、格策、罗伊斯这个稳定的三人组又凑到了一起，还占据了更衣室一块不小的地方打打闹闹。罗伊斯的确还没有回归训练，作为球队的一员，谁也不会禁止他进入这里，况且还有不少人想听当事人回应最新的八卦话题。

“我也不知道自己为什么会被甩啊，就这样吧，她真的挺好的。”

格策跟克罗斯说过罗伊斯是一个很温柔的人，克罗斯当时的回答是他对自己挥拳的时候可不温柔，但罗伊斯也许真的是那样吧，说起分手经历的时候还会夸赞把自己甩了的女生，不是谁都能做到的。

“ Marco 就算了， Mario 跟 Andre ，你们的电化学搞清楚了吗？”终于，还在死磕化学的赫韦德斯发出了抗议。

“什么叫 Marco 就算了，他西班牙语烂得跟 Mesut 不相上下。”许尔勒毫不犹豫把罗伊斯一起拉下水。

“西班牙语，找 Toni 啊。”刚从训练场进来的克拉默在只听到许尔勒的后半句话的情况下提出了一个很不合适的建议。

更衣室里出现了一阵沉默。

“ Sami 就好，他应该不在乎多教一个人。”厄齐尔迅速反应过来，顺便直接上手捂住了胡梅尔斯的嘴，不让他发表类似于“可是 Sami 在教我化学”之类的言论。

实话来说，克罗斯不介意给罗伊斯补习西班牙语，只要对方也有这个意愿，他认为在“ Spanish only ”的限制条件下罗伊斯会安静得多，达到他能接受的状态。

“停！这是更衣室！我们能不能不要那么堕落地讨论着补习和考试。”穆勒尖叫起来。

“你可以，球队前场已经太拥挤了。”克罗斯淡淡说道。

罗伊斯又开始早上到校车上落点跟其他人一起等车，不乏会有无聊的人拿吸血鬼之类的话跟他开玩笑，格策想替罗伊斯把人赶走，被罗伊斯身后的小动作制止了。站在两个人斜后方不远处的克罗斯把这些都看在眼里，他还能看见罗伊斯笑眯眯地接话，倒让挑事的人都有些不好意思了。克罗斯搞不懂了，罗伊斯的脾气说好也好，说坏也坏，大概全看心情，而罗伊斯这两天的心情好得不像一个失恋的人，如果不是那人在更衣室里坦言他是被甩的那一个，克罗斯真的会觉得罗伊斯是先提分手的人。


	5. Chapter 5

“女生跟你回房间绝对不是想跟你一起看《暮光之城》电影版！”

回家时候恰好撞见自己的弟弟跟一个女生下楼，而后女生匆匆离开，罗伊斯家的两个姐姐在听了弟弟刚才在楼上都发生了什么以后，突然生出了恨铁不成钢的情绪。

罗伊斯还没有意识到这有什么问题，不看《暮光之城》难不成要一起打FIFA吗？到了更晚的时候，他的女朋友就跟他提了分手。

罗伊斯没有说“不”的理由，纠缠女生的行为会给对方带来困扰，于是他又恢复了单身，并且第一时间把这件事告诉了格策跟许尔勒。罗伊斯的两位好友试图努力安慰他，罗伊斯看着手机上的信息哭笑不得。

分手而已，又不是什么值得要死要活的事。虽说罗伊斯也很讶异于自己这么快就从那段全身心投入过的感情里抽离出来了，大抵是因为他复诊时被理疗师告知韧带的康复情况比预期要好得多，也就意味着他非常有希望提前回到球场上，赶上高校联赛的最后几轮。

《暮光之城》的事猝不及防就在学校里传了个遍，面对流言蜚语，罗伊斯脑子还是被踢上高校联赛的热切期盼所占据，一些子虚乌有的故事和一些莫名其妙的嘲笑也变得无关痛痒了。以及，克罗斯这个人也暂时不那么讨厌了，罗伊斯愿意用天天对着克罗斯那张扑克脸换自己能踢上球的那一天。

复活节到来之前，罗伊斯在医生的准许及教练的指引下开始进行单独训练，球的触感是有些陌生了，不过很快就会好起来的，这段时间艰难并快乐着。

“看了我们那么久笑话，你是该好好加入我们这个补习队伍里了。”队友的话说出来是调侃，也是欢迎。

西班牙语是罗伊斯通向正式比赛的最后一道障碍，他承认自己的语言天赋不怎么样，连德语考试也只能差不多地对付过去，更别提他毫无头绪的西班牙语。

“你可以去找Toni，我认真的。”

罗伊斯看出来了格策的认真，所以他也非常严肃地拒绝了，他现在不那么抗拒克罗斯不意味着他可以毫无芥蒂地向那个人请教西班牙语。

球队马上迎来了第三场大比分的胜利，这一刻，他们这个赛季离高校联赛冠军咫尺之遥，球队的气氛是喜悦的，这里面不包括许尔勒，他刚刚得知他昨天的生物考试挂科了。

“我发誓我真的很努力了。”看着自己的试卷，许尔勒委屈又难过，“但教练说，规定就是规定。”

“剩下的就交给我们吧。”格策安慰道。

夺冠成为了球队队员反抗的唯一途径，在争取荣耀之余，这更像是一份不可高调宣扬的使命。

已经开始跟其他队员合练的罗伊斯也开始为他的西班牙语课程感到焦虑，有许尔勒的例子在前，任谁也不敢真的不把新规定放在心上。

“Sami很忙的，球队真的很缺中后卫。”当罗伊斯试图占用赫迪拉一点时间时，被胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯两个人劝导过去了。

巧得很，罗伊斯碰壁后转过身就看见正在吹头发的克罗斯。罗伊斯看了看克罗斯，又看了看自己空空如也的西班牙语课笔记本，深呼吸，低下头，快步走到了那人身侧。

兴许是克罗斯太专心在捣鼓他的头发，对罗伊斯的到来毫无反应，罗伊斯就这样干站着，内心几度挣扎，几欲回到自己的位置上，当作什么事也没有发生过。

罗伊斯等来了吹风筒声音停下的时刻，他猛地抬起头，在克罗斯的脸上读出了转瞬即逝的错愕。

“我吓到你了？”

“原来你知道这很吓人。”

克罗斯只要一张嘴，就没有中听的话，罗伊斯腹诽道。

“西班牙语，能不能……教教我……”

一段话让罗伊斯说得太艰难了，他声如蚊呐，还不住地挠后脑勺，扭晃着身体，他是这样不情愿让克罗斯为他补习，可一切都是为了能在接下来的联赛里出场，罗伊斯豁出去了。

所幸克罗斯没有让罗伊斯把话重复一遍，否则罗伊斯绝对会把笔记本摔到克罗斯的脸上，一走了之。

“嗯，可以。”

又是这么冷冰冰的回答，罗伊斯有点后悔自己贸然来找克罗斯了。这时格策一边用毛巾擦着头发一边路过，被罗伊斯一下子扯了过来。

“还有他，Mario西班牙语也很糟糕。”

格策花了一段时间搞清楚了状况，看了看罗伊斯，又看了看克罗斯，只能勉为其难地点头以示自己同意罗伊斯说的。

尽管没有出场资格但仍要坚持训练的许尔勒看着西班牙语三人学习小组也很郁闷，往好处想就是，他不用参与到罗伊斯和克罗斯这对冤家的相处中去。

“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“就这一句啊！你刚才教的！”罗伊斯手指戳着克罗斯刚写下的笔迹，把墨水都擦开了。

“我没教你这么发音。”

罗伊斯满肚子全是憋屈，隐约还想撂挑子不学了，又不是自己不会西班牙语就活不下去了，怎么就非得学这门折磨人的课程呢？而且，现在给他补习的还是克罗斯，那个非常讨人嫌的克罗斯形象又一次无比清晰起来，冷漠又傲慢。

格策的西班牙语不算好，但考试及格总是没有问题的，他在这个学习小组最大的意义还是调和罗伊斯与克罗斯的矛盾，准确来说，哄着罗伊斯学下去。

罗伊斯的口语和写作总能被克罗斯批得一无是处，罗伊斯又一次在他的卧室窗户放置了卡纸版，上面大大地写着“BASTARDO！！！”，换来了克罗斯一句“至少没拼写错误”的点评，当场要撸袖子干架的罗伊斯被格策拉走了。

一天、两天……一个星期，罗伊斯足足忍耐了克罗斯的西班牙语教学一个星期，这是他的极限了，而他的忍耐得到了不错的回报，他的西班牙语成绩在最近一次小测中达到了一个新高度。这里面是有克罗斯的功劳，但没那么大，罗伊斯认为是可以忽略掉的。

马上，罗伊斯回到了下一场比赛大名单里，尽管只有10分钟替补登场的时间，罗伊斯也尽情享受了，如果格策能接住他那个在底线的倒三角传球就更完美了。

高校联赛倒数第二轮，克罗斯所在学校的球队暂时还在榜首的位置，要知道他们马上要在主场迎战卫冕冠军，而这支队伍此时位列第二，与他们仅有一分的差距。

“事关六分。”主教练简短的话也已经很好地说明了这场比赛的重要性，如果他们能赢下这一场比赛，就能提前锁定冠军。

这场比赛的过程非常困难，胡梅尔斯和京多安先后在上半场因伤离场，而且因为一次定位球防守失误，对方先行领先，令主场球员压力倍增。中场休息的时候，克罗斯在跟与他一同踢后腰位的二年级学长探讨配合的问题，只听见他们的前场球员抱在一团吵吵嚷嚷的，似乎是一种新的给自己打气的方式。

“为了不用补习西班牙语！”

罗伊斯陡然拔高的声音太突出了，克罗斯能听清楚他在说什么，并且若有所思地朝着声音传来的方向看了过去。对方也在看着自己，并在发现了自己的目光后做了个鬼脸，想来罗伊斯言下之意不仅是讨厌西班牙语，还讨厌自己的教学模式。无所谓，克罗斯也不是第一天知道罗伊斯讨厌自己了，给他补习西班牙语完全是为了球队着想，从不指望罗伊斯会感激自己。

下半场开始，刚才的打气不知道起了多大的作用，罗伊斯好几次突穿了对方右路防线，终于为他们队首开纪录。而后穆勒跟赫韦德斯各有一球进账，比分最终定格在3-1，主场球队逆转取胜。

赛后的更衣室热闹无比，穆勒胡乱吼着某一首歌的旋律，很快他的声音就被罗伊斯、格策和许尔勒合唱的《Baby》给压了下去。在一旁收拾东西而没有加入群魔乱舞中的克罗斯不幸被穆勒拖扯到了更衣室中央，大家都在无差别起哄，克罗斯唯有忍受自己的发型被蹂躏。

“高兴一点，Toni，我们是冠军了！”格策走过来搭着克罗斯肩膀说。

“我很高兴，”克罗斯看了看墙壁上的挂钟，“但这个时候我该睡了。”

罗伊斯从克罗斯身侧带走了格策，整个过程中两人连眼神都没有交流，克罗斯感受到了对方完全把自己当作空气。克罗斯没有过多的想法，他们现在看上去起码非常和睦。

“小伙子们，我们还有下一场球赛。”

主教练多少会担心队员们会把更衣室给拆了，强行压下了局面，让大家回家好好休息。

联赛冠军奖杯拿到手的夜晚，教练组包下了附近一家快餐店的场地，让队员们好好庆祝。这有悖克罗斯的作息，在穆勒和格策的坚持下，他还是跟随球队去到那个充满了果汁、碳酸汽水和薯条的派对现场。

快餐店里还有一些娱乐项目，穆勒已经自备好了羊头牌，克罗斯默默远离了那张桌子。正巧格策找上了他，说是那边的桌上足球还缺一个人，克罗斯一时没有多想就答应了。走了两步看见不远处站在桌边的罗伊斯，克罗斯也没表现出什么，反而是对方完全愣住了，还拼命给格策使眼色。

“落单的人不多了，Marco。”

克罗斯想，自己也可以是不落单的那个，可他已经被格策带到这边了，况且他不介意跟罗伊斯一起玩桌上足球，假如对方提出介意，他也可以接受。

罗伊斯环顾四周，最后视线落到克罗斯身上，像是下了多大决心一般拉着许尔勒对格策说他要跟许尔勒一组。

出乎意料，罗伊斯对桌上足球的擅长程度远远不及他在绿茵场上的表现，直白一点来说，他就是很菜。

“Schü！你该防住这一边！”

又一次失分，罗伊斯以他攻击手的直觉去指挥同样是攻击手的许尔勒如何防守，后者挠着头，约莫是没听懂罗伊斯的“战术”。

罗伊斯跟许尔勒连输三局，看到罗伊斯脸上的愤愤不平，克罗斯意识到这个游戏没那么快可以结束。

“Mario，你跟Schü换个位置吧。”

问题不在许尔勒那里。克罗斯看出来了，如果负责进攻的罗伊斯扯动球杆的速度没那么快，把节奏控制下来，让负责防守的许尔勒有时间判断来球方向，可能会对他们更有利一点。

调换位置以后同样的结果，罗伊斯的一组仍没能赢过克罗斯的一组。罗伊斯从一开始的斗志满满到最后的兴趣缺缺，克罗斯隐约感觉到自己挨了对方不少眼刀。

“要不Marco你跟Toni一组试试看。”

克罗斯和罗伊斯都不约而同地看向格策，克罗斯用眼神表达了对格策提议的不赞许，而罗伊斯张了半天的嘴，硬生生把脾气压下去了。格策一直在为调和克罗斯与罗伊斯的关系做努力，克罗斯很感激他这份心意，但没有必要，他可以跟罗伊斯维持着最基本的相安无事地少接触到毕业，之后老死不相往来。

“我觉得Toni防守上能配合你。”许尔勒也在帮腔。

“不了，算了吧。”

“他玩得太差了。”

克罗斯看着格策给自己比的拇指，疑惑了片刻，意识到对方理解错了自己的意思。克罗斯单纯是说了实话，并没有要用激将法的意思。

果然，罗伊斯一拍桌，对克罗斯狠狠道，“你别拖累我。”

组队的事居然就这么成了，跟克罗斯的意愿完全不一致。

“慢点。”看着罗伊斯仍旧固执地一味只靠猛攻试图得分，克罗斯终于忍不住提醒他。

罗伊斯根本没有把克罗斯的话听进去，一意孤行，马上他们的球门就被对方洞穿4次，来到了一局的赛点。

克罗斯本身是胜负欲很强的一个人，哪怕从他的表现看不出，此时的他看着场上被罗伊斯一手造成的残局，忍不住较真起来，在罗伊斯要开球以前叫停了游戏。

“谈谈。”

“又怎么了？”

“你这样赢不了。”

“我把球射进了2次，这是我的部分，我完成了，但我们的球门被进了4次，这是你的部分，你才是问题所在。”

罗伊斯的逻辑糟糕透了，克罗斯暗暗告诫自己，不要和他一般见识。

“问题在于你不打算跟我做配合。”克罗斯轻叹了一口气。

“妈的，Toni Kroos你是不是又想跟我打架！”

考虑到胡梅尔斯提到过的罗伊斯很在意身体发育的问题，直击对方痛点固然能在争吵中占据上风，可太刻薄了，他也还没为自己上次下手太重的事道歉，克罗斯把“你打不过我”这句话咽回去，取而代之，他尽量用比较好的语气对罗伊斯说，“控制一下节奏，剩下的交给我。”

看起来罗伊斯并没有要听克罗斯指挥的意思，他没有任何回应就走会桌边，准备开球。若不是碍于家教，克罗斯就要骂罗伊斯蠢货了，执拗的蠢货。

克罗斯做好了迎接今晚第一局败局的准备，可罗伊斯的确做出了转变，比克罗斯的意思更进一步，他依然维持着很猛的攻势，但在攻转守的一瞬间，他会承担一点防守的职责，给克罗斯缓冲的机会。

只要罗伊斯愿意，他的学习能力可以很强，外语类的例外。克罗斯也得感慨，对方并非完全不可理喻，也就是太要面子罢了。

这一局还是让格策和许尔勒取胜了，因为克罗斯的防守出现了失误。

“我的问题。”克罗斯很主动承认了，这的确是他的错误，承认起来无伤大雅。

罗伊斯一下子竟然也没了脾气，既不埋怨克罗斯，也不怒视赢家二人组，心平气和地对他说，“运气不好而已，再来一局。”

接下来的一局要顺遂多了，哪怕一开始就被对方得分了，克罗斯和罗伊斯连续一口气取下了5分，罗伊斯在这个晚上第一次尝到了胜利的滋味。

罗伊斯又蹦又跳的，开心来得如此轻易，克罗斯正要多嘴说一句“你已经不在读小学了”，罗伊斯猝不及防地转向了他，在一刹那间，也许是魔怔了，由罗伊斯的笑容，克罗斯联想到了马德里的灿烂阳光。克罗斯尚未来得及细想，原本挂在罗伊斯脸上的笑意已经被收回去了，转为不多不少的尴尬。

“好了我们再去要份薯条吧。”

罗伊斯迅速绕到了桌子的另一端，左右手分别搭在格策和许尔勒的肩上，三个人热热闹闹地往点餐台走去，留下克罗斯在原地。

或许是灯光效果，克罗斯就这么看着远去的背影，觉得那个心情好得不像话的罗伊斯整个人在发亮。


	6. Chapter 6

除了地区联赛的决赛日，在罗伊斯的日程本上，五月还有另外一个被圈起来的日期，5月31日，他的生日。

罗伊斯12岁以后的生日都是以简单的家庭聚会庆祝的，这样避免了他被两个姐姐“精心装扮”，今年却出现了例外。

“这应该是个家庭聚会。”罗伊斯强调了“家庭”，据理力争。

“我们本该更早一些邀请他们到家里做客，现在正好是个不错的契机，而且你跟他们家的Toni是同学，不是吗？”罗伊斯的母亲耐心劝说他们家被惯坏了的小儿子。

今年罗伊斯在他生日前一天遇到了一个大难题，他的母亲让他一定要去把克罗斯一家邀请过来。

这是周日，一个完美的假日，就这样被毁了一半。也许，罗伊斯对克罗斯的印象是有一点点好转的，就那么一点点。在快餐店的夜里，“剩下的交给我”，克罗斯说的这句话听上去真是该死的稳重又可靠不是吗？但只有一点点，这一点点改变不了罗伊斯对于邀请克罗斯到自己的生日家庭聚会上的不情愿。

从他家到克罗斯家的一小段距离，罗伊斯走得举步维艰，觉得天都要塌下来了，他只能求上帝保佑等一会儿来给他开门的千万别是克罗斯，他最讨厌的那个克罗斯。

可能是上帝听到了罗伊斯的愿望，给罗伊斯开门的是克罗斯家的女主人，罗伊斯心情顿轻松了不少，尚能笑着转达母亲嘱咐的邀请。

“当然，亲爱的，我们都会出席，除了Felix，他这几个晚上都必须留在学校为他的前两周没有没有认真上数学课付出代价了。”

罗伊斯暗暗有些遗憾，怎么缺席的那个不能是克罗斯家的另一个儿子呢，不过想来那个人是不可能挂科的。

“谢谢你，Mrs. Kroos，我跟我的家人都非常期待你们的到来。”

罗伊斯说罢转身之际，克罗斯猝不及防出现在克罗斯太太的身后，出现在罗伊斯的视线范围里，对方看起来是打算出门的，然而在他看见自己的一瞬间停下了脚步，愣在玄关处，一动也不动。

“Toni，Marco过来了……”

罗伊斯先一步离开了，克罗斯方才明明看见了自己，也没有要跟自己打招呼的意思，为了避免进一步尴尬，也不碍着克罗斯出门，先走为上总是对的。

看，克罗斯还是那个令罗伊斯讨厌的人。

明晚注定是个受难日，罗伊斯望着对面没有人的卧室，无不悲观地想。

罗伊斯的不满情绪从他生日当天的早晨就开始了，前一天他为了克罗斯即将要来搞砸自己的17岁生日烦恼到失眠，好不容易拉开窗帘数星星数到入睡了，周一被叫醒难免带着起床气。罗伊斯睡眼迷糊地把自己的睡衣脱下来，准备换上校服，双脚落地站起身的一刻感受到了阳光的刺眼，他揉着眼睛，猛然意识到窗帘还是拉开的。转身一看，克罗斯正站在对面窗户边上，看向自己这一边。

下意识地看了看自己的身体，罗伊斯多少有些恼羞成怒，他讨厌被这样审视，如同他曾经的青训教练一样。罗伊斯朝对面比中指把双手都用上了，而后气冲冲地把窗帘拉上，全然没有注意到对方的眼神在与他对视过后迅速逃开了。

假如自己有足够的勇气去跟家里人坦白他跟克罗斯如此这般相互讨厌……算了，罗伊斯能想象，他的父母和姐姐一定会教育自己，一定要学会跟克罗斯好好相处。

“如果你跟你前任没有分手，我相信全校都已经收到你生日派对的邀请了。”

“……”

有些过去了的事，罗伊斯并不那么想在等校车的时候听格策提起，比如说那一场又一场叫他无所适从的派对，罗伊斯不习惯跟那么多不熟悉甚至不认识的人一个个打招呼、被搭话，这些不适也都为着他当时的女朋友全忍下来了。

克罗斯在靠近校车上落点，罗伊斯故意假装不经意地走位，好让格策能将克罗斯从自己的视线里消失得无影无踪。

“如果我们还是朋友，不要跟那个人打招呼。”

“Toni？你们又怎么了吗？前几天还好好的……”格策对罗伊斯的话感到费解。

“这很复杂，我妈邀请了克罗斯一家参与到今晚属于我的生日家庭聚会里。”罗伊斯给了格策一个“选我还是选他”的眼神让对方意会。

格策没有在上落点那个地方背叛罗伊斯，但他在校车上这么做了。

“Toni，也许你今天可以跟我换个位置，我觉得后座的风景也许会有点特别。”

罗伊斯狠狠地瞪了格策一眼，而克罗斯的确在他身旁的位置坐下了，他能怎么办，把对方推开然后一个人独占两个座位吗？

不要说话，不要说话，不要说话。罗伊斯搞不懂自己为什么这么烦躁，他明明戴着耳机听歌，可掌心都出汗了，还抖起了腿，拜托，这让他的两个姐姐看到的话，就会成为她们未来一个月的笑料了。算了，去它的笑不笑料，克罗斯不要说话就好。

罗伊斯今天看起来很不对劲，克罗斯不需要坐在罗伊斯隔壁，他刚上车就发现了，可他一来认为自己贸然询问会让对方感觉更糟，二来他不知道该怎么跟罗伊斯搭话。

在校车上度过的时间平静又煎熬，克罗斯发誓，他有在反省今早自己的行为，透过窗户看着对窗的那个人。诚然，克罗斯在自己要情不自禁生成“好可爱”这样的感慨以前制止了这种不好的想法，但这种形式的窥看是不对的，甚至有点变态。

总算到学校了。克罗斯没有意识到自己额上都渗出了细密的汗珠，现在是夏天，可校车的空调很足，他本来不应该出汗的。

球队的训练在本学期暂告一段落，学生们该把所有的心思都放在他们的期末考试上。

放学前格策的一条短信让克罗斯多少慌乱了起来，可以肯定的是，格策完全出于善意才来询问自己准备好给罗伊斯的生日礼物没有。但……生日礼物？噢，该死，今天是罗伊斯的生日，也就意味着克罗斯今晚要参加的其实是一个生日聚会，而他什么也不知道，他的母亲只告诉他，罗伊斯一家邀请他们今晚过去一起享用晚餐。

克罗斯不是魔术师，没办法马上从帽子里拿出一只兔子或者是别的什么东西，他现在也没有脑子。理所当然，克罗斯跟着父母晚上到罗伊斯家的时候就是两手空空的。

“Hi，Toni。”罗伊斯跟克罗斯打了招呼，跟个机器人一样僵硬。

“你好。”

如果不是罗伊斯家的两个姐姐用她们的热情融化了玄关处发生的尴尬，克罗斯认为他可以跟罗伊斯两个人就这样面对面站上十来分钟，什么话也不说。

生日蛋糕上来的一刻，克罗斯看着自己的父母都给罗伊斯送上了最真诚的祝福，他们还去拥抱了罗伊斯，幸好还有无聊的小礼花，让大家可以把愣在一边的克罗斯忘记。

“Marco，也许你可以带Toni到你的房间去，”罗伊斯的母亲看了看两个孩子的书包，“把你们的作业完成，然后才打开游戏机。”

意外的，两家的家长有源源不绝的话题，在蛋糕也吃过后，他们仍有继续聊下去的意愿。罗伊斯的两个姐姐晚上还有兼职，都先出门，剩下罗伊斯和克罗斯两个无所事事的人，被赶到了罗伊斯的卧室。

克罗斯对这个房间熟悉又陌生，在不知道看到过它多少回以后，终于得以窥见它的全貌。

罗伊斯房间的一切似乎都与他曾经在多特蒙德青训营的时光息息相关，海报、球服、围巾、奖杯还有……那只蜜蜂吉祥物。

“随便坐。”

罗伊斯进门以后首先把几个相框正面朝下盖上了，然后才故作大方地把他书桌配套的椅子拖出来给克罗斯坐下，而他自己则坐到了床上。克罗斯想提醒罗伊斯，不久前他才一屁股坐到了草皮上，虽然罗伊斯可能认为他把草皮和泥土拍干净了，事实上总是会有很多细菌的。

“生日快乐。”

“哦，谢谢。”

罗伊斯嘴上是这么说，但克罗斯看出了对方满脸写着“我并不那么在乎”。这似乎是个送礼物的好时机，而克罗斯没有准备好礼物，他依然打开了书包，把他唯一没借出去的西班牙语笔记本递给了罗伊斯。

不要误会，克罗斯的西班牙语笔记本也非常抢手，厄齐尔和穆勒几天前也找他要过，只不过他没有把它交出去。连克罗斯都认为这是个没有什么意义的举动，他只是想这么做。

“啊？”

罗伊斯被克罗斯给整蒙了，他接过了笔记本，翻了几页。

“会对你期末考有帮助。”

“哦。”罗伊斯随手就把笔记本搁到了一边。

“不是送给你的。”克罗斯提醒道。

“我也不会收这样的礼物好吗？”罗伊斯看了笔记本一眼，“如果这是一份礼物，很逊。”

两人之间的气氛又僵住了，他们在这种情况下当然没有办法做作业，罗伊斯都无聊到把耳机线绕好，又散开，再绕好。

“对不起。”

“什么？”

“我们打架的事，我不应该下手那么重的。”

“你……”

“我没有觉得你很弱，身体上或者其他方面，你足球踢得很好，也擅长物理和化学……”克罗斯打断了罗伊斯的话，想要把书桌上的相框立起来。

“够了。”罗伊斯一把按住了克罗斯的手腕，“你应该知道擅自碰别人的东西很不礼貌。”

“你只是暂时不够幸运而已，暂时。”

“这算是……安慰？”

“我在说实话，我没有必要安慰你，毕竟你很讨厌我。”

“我……”

罗伊斯吞吞吐吐了许久，克罗斯在耐心等待对方把话说完整。

“你有时真的很让人讨厌，无意冒犯，但这是实话。”

“‘有时’？我以为是‘总是’。”

“你还挺有自知之明……”罗伊斯小声嘀咕，“不过，还算是个好人，跟我讨厌你不矛盾那种。”

克罗斯耸了耸肩，这还是矛盾的，他就不在这种时候去纠正罗伊斯了。

“我不会为惹你讨厌的事道歉的。”

“好了好了，我又不是那么小心眼的人！我不需要道歉，任何道歉。”罗伊斯有点要发脾气的意思，但又不完全是因为生气。

“你确定？我认为你会这么说只是不想跟我在这个话题上继续纠缠下去。”

“你真的很讨厌。”

“你刚才还说你不记仇的。”克罗斯反驳得理直气壮。

两个人目光相接，像是电影里会出现的慢镜头一样，周围的一切都变得迟缓起来，紧接着两人都笑了出声。

“你真的是个挺有趣的人。”

从罗伊斯口中得到这么高的评价，克罗斯是有些诧异的。

“之前的事，一笔勾销。”克罗斯想了想又补充，“但我还是不喜欢Bieber的歌。”

“可以吧，随便了。”

“哦，随便。”这个“随便”到底是回应“一笔勾销”还是“不喜欢Bieber”的歌，而且“随便”是个什么态度？

上一秒克罗斯还在为罗伊斯模棱两可的回复腹诽，下一秒，他脸颊就被亲了一下。克罗斯定睛愣愣地看向罗伊斯，只见对方看起来非常不漫不经心。

“行了，够显示我们相亲相爱的了，就这样吧。”

所以刚才的亲吻跟道歉或者道谢都没有区别吗？克罗斯尽力在用自己有些转不过来的思维去跟上罗伊斯的逻辑，可惜无功而返。

与此同时，罗伊斯自己掀开了桌面上的相框。照片里的罗伊斯穿着多特蒙德的球服、抱着足球，脖子上还挂着奖章，在球场中央欢呼雀跃。

克罗斯想问罗伊斯，算上这一次，他对这张照片说了多少次“再见”。

“要一起打FIFA吗？”罗伊斯向克罗斯发出邀请。

“可以，但我打得不会很好。”

因为我没办法集中注意力在游戏上，因为我心跳得很快，因为我喜欢上你了。

克罗斯迄今十六年的人生里，第一次陷入爱情。


	7. Chapter 7

“你跟Toni什么时候这么要好了？”

许尔勒的话把罗伊斯惊得差点把手里的可乐泼向对方，幸好罗伊斯及时收住了。

“要好？”罗伊斯把疑惑的目光投向许尔勒，确定在许尔勒的脸上找不到答案以后，罗伊斯把同样的目光转投给克罗斯，后者并没有发现罗伊斯的注视。

以罗伊斯对许尔勒的了解，如果自己把生日那晚在卧室里发生的事全盘托出，自己的好友会在亲吻这个环节发出尖叫。

是的，罗伊斯的确亲了克罗斯的脸颊，这是他逃避要对克罗斯道歉和道谢的小伎俩，说“对不起”和“谢谢”是最正常的做法，而罗伊斯说不出口，在内心两个声音不断争吵之下，罗伊斯脑子一发热，事情就这么发生了，不是什么值得被过多解读的行为，他从前对父母耍赖用得最多的就是这一招。

至于说为什么罗伊斯会跟克罗斯的关系更要缓和了，大抵是因为那晚克罗斯连输了6局FIFA。

“你刚才主动跟他说话了。”

“Schü，你现在定义要好的标准已经这么低了吗？”罗伊斯不禁反问，显然对于大家是如何看待他与克罗斯之间的关系没有一个清晰的观念。

“换做以前，你会彻彻底底无视他，或者找我跟Mario反复询问‘为什么那个谁会出现在这里’。”许尔勒还模仿了一下罗伊斯从前的语气和神情。

罗伊斯不以为然，“Toni也是Mario的朋友，Mario邀请他来生日派对，这种这么白痴的问题我是不会问的。”

许尔勒放弃跟罗伊斯继续讨论这个问题，他知道是不会有结果的，这算是好事，只要随它继续往这个好的方向发展就行了。

格策的生日派对上，罗伊斯跟许尔勒混在一起，克罗斯身边偶尔会有一起聊天的人，更多的时候是他和一罐可乐在相处。

“Schü，他在喝百事可乐诶。”

“谁？”

“Toni。”

“所以呢？”

“你不觉得喝百事可乐的人都很奇怪吗？”罗伊斯举起了自己手中的红色铝罐，“明明可口可乐更好喝。”

克罗斯真是个奇怪的人。“奇怪”现在替代了“讨厌”，成为了罗伊斯对克罗斯在贬义层面上的形容。

许尔勒一时也很困惑，罗伊斯特地把这么一件细小的事情拿出来说到底是为了埋汰克罗斯还是过分关注克罗斯。于是许尔勒开始四处张望格策到底去了哪里，他亟需一个人来跟他谈谈发生在罗伊斯身上的种种诡异迹象。

罗伊斯还是不怎么跟克罗斯走在一起，连格策又一次请了病假那天也没有在校车上成为邻座，但他们开始在碰面的时候向彼此打招呼，自然而随意那种。

期末考试的结束意味着暑假的开始，罗伊斯假期第二周才想起自己一直没有把西班牙语笔记本还给克罗斯，也不知道对方是靠什么复习期末考的。当然，罗伊斯为此没有什么愧疚感，他没有还回去的主要原因还是克罗斯没有找他要，这应该意味着克罗斯并不那么需要它。

是时候该物归原主了。罗伊斯这么想着，往对窗望去，里面空无一人，去到克罗斯家门口摁铃也没有人来开门，唯有郁闷地回到家里，问母亲知不知道克罗斯一家到哪里去了。

“他们今天早上出发到马德里度假了，怎么了吗？”

“噢，没什么，就是Toni之前借了我一本笔记本。”

真是太不凑巧了，罗伊斯想。

“你可以给他打个电话。”

罗伊斯母亲的提议叫罗伊斯犯难，并非是因为他要主动去联系克罗斯这件事，而是……罗伊斯没有克罗斯的联系方式。

再三挣扎，罗伊斯找格策要了克罗斯的手机号码，并且拨通了电话。

“Toni，这里是Marco。”

“别挂电话，稍等。”

罗伊斯听着话筒里传来嘈杂的人声，然后归于沉寂，他也清晰地听到了克罗斯的声音。

“抱歉，刚才那个地方有点吵，你找我什么事？”

“你的笔记本还没拿回去，西班牙语的。”

“噢，那个没关系。”

罗伊斯后悔了，他为什么就给克罗斯打了电话，就为了一本无关紧要的笔记本，这听起来真的是太蠢了。两头足足沉默了半分钟，罗伊斯一度以为克罗斯已经把电话挂了，然而对方并没有。

“Marco，你还在吗？”

“在。”

“你有收到露营的通知吗？”

“露营？什么露营？”

“球队的。”

“哦……”罗伊斯想起来了，格策跟他说过这件事，但具体是什么样的他也没注意听。

“我会去的。”

“嗯？”

“到时候见。”

“哦哦，好。”

又是许久的沉默，罗伊斯在回想刚才克罗斯的话是想要传递什么信息。

“你还有什么想说的吗？”

“噢，没有了，我挂了。”

毫无疑问，这通电话已经被罗伊斯挪入了黑历史回忆的行列中。

罗伊斯马上收到了克罗斯Whatsapp的好友申请，他稍作犹豫，还是通过了对方的申请。

接下来的一段时间，罗伊斯偶尔会收到克罗斯来自马德里的问候，以及一些马德里的风景照。

电话里提到的露营的时间定在了暑假末，由于上个赛季夺得了地区联赛冠军，球队现在有一笔很可观的经费，教练组决定带球队到邻近的郊外露营搞团建，顺便设计一些特别的训练。

克罗斯足足在马德里待了一个月，在出发去露营的前一天才回到多特蒙德的房子。罗伊斯没去过马德里，仅凭克罗斯给他发的照片也不知道那座城市到底有什么魅力，据格策说克罗斯想要到那里去读大学。

无论如何，罗伊斯在克罗斯回来的第一时间把笔记本还给对方了，占据这本笔记本让罗伊斯多少有点坐立难安，他对西班牙语的容忍仅限于应付考试了，这个笔记本摆在他的房间无异于奢侈品。

露营开始这天是罗伊斯的父亲开车送罗伊斯和格策到露营地的，罗伊斯也想过问问克罗斯要不要搭顺风车，但这件事在他被姐姐叮嘱要带好驱虫剂的时候被忘了个彻底。

露营地在溪边，集合时间是上午十点，一如惯例，十点半球队才算集合完毕了，然后就是抽签决定如何安排帐篷。教练组只借来了那种供两个人睡下的小帐篷，胡梅尔斯的枕头大战计划瞬间泡汤，穆勒则很高兴夜晚不会有别的活动来抢夺他的牌友。

罗伊斯过于“幸运”，在主教练宣布他将与罗伊斯将分享同一顶帐篷时，他根本不想去看自己的队友窃笑的模样。

跟主教练共用一顶帐篷于罗伊斯而言只有一个好处，那就是他几乎不用出力搭帐篷，只需按照教练的话稳固住几个地方，其余的事情交给成年人就好了。

除了教练组的帐篷外，最快搭建完成的是克罗斯和穆勒的那一个，于是罗伊斯和这两人被吩咐先去生火，食物已经由教练组准备好了，如果顺利，他们很快就能吃上午饭。

罗伊斯走到生火点时，克罗斯跟穆勒蹲在地上商量着一些事，两人交替用手比划着，似乎在研究柴木应该怎么堆起来。

“捡些石头来。”

克罗斯的话是对罗伊斯说的，但他思考得有些出神了，甚至没有抬头看罗伊斯，罗伊斯还反应了一阵子才意识到自己现在该去做什么。

罗伊斯找回来的小石头被克罗斯平铺在坑的四周，搭起墙，一切看起来井然有序。罗伊斯有小小地感慨克罗斯做这种事看起来竟然很靠谱，虽说火还没生起来，但应该马上就能生起来了。

克罗斯将细幼的树枝作为引火物，放在了石环中心，再铺上过期的报纸，火柴点燃了报纸，克罗斯逐步加入更多的树枝并指示穆勒在适当的位置吹气，好令火旺起来。

插不上手帮忙的罗伊斯在周围收集了一些碎木块，想着可以为加入粗大的木柴做铺垫，兴冲冲拿回来给克罗斯，克罗斯随手捻过罗伊斯捡回来的木块，又把它们放回原地，大有置之不理的意思。

罗伊斯望着自己好不容易找回来的树枝被克罗斯不重视地随手放在了一边，心里多少有些不是滋味，好似自己刚才做的都是无用功一般，就捡起几块碎柴木，往火堆里丢。

“你做什么！”

克罗斯的一声吼把罗伊斯吓到了，好似罗伊斯成了一个做坏事被当场抓住的孩子一般。

“要先把小的加进去，你一下子加那么大块的是烧不起来的。”罗伊斯挺直了腰，以居高临下的姿态看着还蹲在地上的克罗斯。

“你捡回来的太潮湿了，还用不上。”

“你看，火都旺起来了。”罗伊斯指着石环里自己刚丢下起的碎木块说。

“没用，一下子就烧完了，现阶段要的是热量的积累。”

克罗斯是对的，只不过他说教的口吻真的令罗伊斯感到不满，好似之前在马德里与自己通电话的那个克罗斯是彻底的假象，无奈罗伊斯又没有令人信服的依据去反驳克罗斯，这叫人不免窝火。于是，罗伊斯二话不说，蹲下，又往火堆里丢了碎木块。

“Marco，你没必要跟我赌气。”

克罗斯的语气缓下来了，眉头微皱，眼神里透露着不赞许，他的脸在火光的映衬下柔和了许多，而罗伊斯怎么看对方都有点哄小孩的意味。

“我怎么跟你赌气了？我在生火。”罗伊斯拿起一根稍粗的木条，把在火堆里叠在一起的碎木块撩散。

“不可以这样。”

克罗斯一下子抓住了罗伊斯的手，掌心贴掌背的，然后要带着罗伊斯把原本用来引火的树枝凑回一起。

这是什么手把手教学？我是三岁小孩吗！他一下子把手里的木条丢进了火坑，并且快速甩开了克罗斯的手。

“你们两个不要打架！”

穆勒的声音引来了其他人的注目，罗伊斯感受到那一道道目光，焦虑感倍增，他立马起身，留给克罗斯一个狠瞪，而后跑开了。

克罗斯知道自己搞砸了，去他的完美步骤。

生火没那么复杂，他可以让穆勒和罗伊斯都到一边去，独自一人把事情做好。然而克罗斯甩不掉穆勒，也不知道怎么开口跟罗伊斯说不需要他帮忙。

克罗斯把每一步都做得慎重又慎重，他从前跟弟弟去露营的时候有过许多这样的经验，这样的谨慎有些太过了，徒添心理压力，然而他没办法放松下来，罗伊斯在看着他，无论对方是否满怀期待，克罗斯都想把这件事做好，不出一丝差错。罗伊斯的捣乱成为了在克罗斯严格把控下的唯一意外，一时间太过于专注要把事情做好的十六岁少年不假思索地跟对方争执了起来，现在倒好，事情发展完全背离了克罗斯的初衷。

罗伊斯又要讨厌自己了。克罗斯一边这么想，一边闷闷不乐地听着胡梅尔斯的宽慰。

“Marco就这样，太较真把他逼得说不上道理，他会乱发脾气的，不过一会儿他就没事了，也会自我反省的，就……他的性格真的不算坏。”

问题不在罗伊斯，克罗斯把过错揽到了自己身上，是他的问题，本来他可以用不那么强硬的态度跟罗伊斯沟通的，可他那时候太紧张了，大脑已经顾不得这么多了。

这一天余下的所有活动时间，克罗斯都没有机会跟罗伊斯说上话，有那么几次的眼神接触也被那人迅速闪躲开了。

克罗斯未曾有过这么多烦恼萦绕在心头的时候，他以为自己能够处理好，实则他对此无能为力，烦恼的根源在另一个人身上，他能怎么办呢？

入夜，大家在教练的安排下各自回到了自己的帐篷里。穆勒悄悄溜去了胡梅尔斯的帐篷打牌，并且告诉克罗斯他今晚不会回来了，帐篷里空荡荡地剩下了克罗斯一个人。

时间其实不早了，克罗斯仍在辗转反侧，并非他不适应陌生的环境，而是他脑子里还是罗伊斯的事。跟以前不一样，克罗斯没法等到罗伊斯淡忘它的时候，他迫切地想要跟罗伊斯和解。

克罗斯点开了与罗伊斯的聊天界面，往前翻看这段时间他们互通过的消息，越看越不免沮丧起来。他真的有觉得两人的关系在一步一步拉近，然而今天的事随时要把一切打回原点，甚至倒退。

帐篷里的空气有些闷，克罗斯选择到帐篷外站一站，透透气。教练下发的所有帐篷都是一样的，克罗斯一眼就望到了罗伊斯的那顶，只要他走几步就能抵达那个位置。主教练今晚是要守夜的，这意味着罗伊斯现在一个人待在里面，又或者说罗伊斯已经到其他人的帐篷里去了。

克罗斯看着手机屏幕上与罗伊斯的聊天页面，他抬起手，拍了一张夜晚的星空，手机摄像头的分辨率不足以让他拍出很好的效果，但除此以外克罗斯也不知道自己有什么拍摄对象了。克罗斯把这张只有一片漆黑的照片发给了罗伊斯，他的心跳陡然加速，徐徐回到了帐篷，躺下，试图让自己真正平静下来。

时间像是过去了一个世纪那么久，罗伊斯没有回复克罗斯，克罗斯已经有些按捺不住想要到罗伊斯的帐篷去了。才从被铺上坐起身，有人拉开了他的帐篷，克罗斯以为是穆勒回来拿些什么，结果探头进来的是罗伊斯。克罗斯呆住了，他有为此做过心理建设，但当罗伊斯真正出现了，所有的心理建设都被击碎了。

“Emmmmmmmm……Thomas呢？”

“跟Mats他们打牌去了。”

“哦，”罗伊斯的视线在帐篷里游走了一圈，“那我可以进来吗？”

克罗斯点了点头，他怎么可能拒绝。

罗伊斯一边小心翼翼地让他自己在帐篷里安顿下来，一边跟克罗斯说，他一个人在帐篷里太无聊了。

假如克罗斯能像他往日一样冷静观察，他马上就会知道罗伊斯根本是在语无伦次，然而克罗斯没有办法，他内心惊喜又慌乱，虽说他脸上并没有体现一丝一毫。

你可以去找格策他们。克罗斯今晚最后的理智用在了制止自己说出这句话上，取而代之，他告诉罗伊斯，“Thomas今晚不会回来。”

“噢，这样……”

罗伊斯双臂抱膝，玩了一会儿手机，不知道在跟谁聊天。克罗斯尽量不声张地去注视眼前这个人，对方安静的时候会令克罗斯想要去揉他的头发。

这个想法很危险。克罗斯轻轻地摇头，再看罗伊斯，对方也在看着自己。

“今天的事……”

两个人同时开口，又同时停下了。

“你先说。”

克罗斯就这样被罗伊斯抢先了，幸好他做好准备了。

“抱歉，我上午语气很不好。”克罗斯认错的态度很诚恳。

“哦，我都忘了。”

罗伊斯撒谎的技巧很不怎么样，克罗斯姑且就不去拆穿对方了，就像胡梅尔斯说的，不要把罗伊斯逼得太紧。

“轮到你了。”

“嗯？”

“你刚才有话要说。”

“哦哦……”

罗伊斯应下来以后没有了下文，克罗斯揣测对方会不会也以“忘了”作为回应。

“Toni……”

“我在。”

“你觉不觉得我是很麻烦的一个人？”

“你要听真话？”

罗伊斯像是下了很大决心，点头了。

“是。”

“哦……”

“只是麻烦而已，你不令人讨厌。”

“谢谢，我没觉得这款一种说法有什么不一样。”

“我在努力适应。”

“什么？”

“Mario他们不会觉得你麻烦。”

罗伊斯点了点头，脸上的困惑还没有消失。

“会有一天，我不觉得你麻烦的，给我这个机会吗？”克罗斯想，这是他目前为止说过最浪漫的话了。

克罗斯观察到罗伊斯的脸以肉眼可见的程度逐渐发红，鉴于罗伊斯的捉摸不定，克罗斯不确定这是一个好兆头。


	8. Chapter 8

两人之间的沉默维持了好半天，他们隔着一小段距离面对面地坐着，克罗斯就着帐篷里小夜灯的昏黄光线，几乎是小心翼翼地时不时偷看罗伊斯发红的脸颊一眼，打从罗伊斯拉开帐篷那一刻就不受控制的情绪在这阵沉默中飞速发酵，他一方面担心罗伊斯会不会又要像上午时那样一言不合就跑开，另一方面又实在按捺不住地想听见罗伊斯的回应，无论是怎么样的都好。

这样的沉默愈久就愈是折磨人，何况克罗斯每多看罗伊斯一眼，心里那阵骚动便更加不受控制，像是随时都要破茧而出，不是想伸手摸摸对方的头发，就是想开口追问出一个答案来。

然而这一次，克罗斯一边在心里反复默念胡梅尔斯“不能把他逼得太紧”的话，一边强行将那股渴望咽了回去。

“其实，你也不用……”罗伊斯讷讷地开口，说了几个字，又说不下去了。

克罗斯这个人的主动示好同样让人很难办，慎重又诚恳，让罗伊斯甚至觉得自己不拿出同等程度的诚意来，就太说不过去了。

罗伊斯深吸了一口气，然后像是下了很大的决心似的重新开口：“你刚刚说Thomas今晚不回来了是吗？”

克罗斯看着他，刻意忽略了罗伊斯转移话题时的生硬：“嗯。”

“我可以用他的毯子吗？”

这下困惑的换成克罗斯了，罗伊斯这个问题不是应该问穆勒才对吗？然而他想了想，最后选择简短而大方地点点头：“可以。”

接着罗伊斯就拉开他身下已经铺好的毯子，整个人钻了进去，只剩下一颗脑袋露出来，双眼一眨一眨地看向克罗斯。

罗伊斯显然更偏好以行动作为回应，克罗斯早该明白的。

但那是我的毯子，克罗斯想，不过他没有出声，而是选择相应地拉开了穆勒的被铺跟着躺下。他好像看懂了罗伊斯的意思，又好像没看懂，无论如何，此刻他的心脏跳得飞快，这一点毋庸置疑。

“你要睡了吗？”克罗斯问。

“不然呢？”

“现在还没有到我的睡觉时间。”

“……哦。”罗伊斯又脸红了，他原本是想克罗斯一个人睡太孤单了，自己留下来陪他睡一晚就算给足诚意了，完全没注意现在什么时间，他十分纠结地捏着毯子边缘，“那，你要去跟他们打牌吗？他们应该在Mats那边？”

“我要是想打的话早就去了。”

克罗斯这家伙未免也太难搞了，罗伊斯忍不住腹诽。“那要聊聊吗？”

罗伊斯这句话完全是随口说说的，他不觉得克罗斯会有什么想和他聊的，克罗斯一来不喜欢多特蒙德，二来不喜欢Justin Bieber，自己要是聊开了，他说不定还会觉得自己很吵很烦。

意想不到的是，在罗伊斯丢下这句话之后，克罗斯竟然半坐起身，还把毯子和身下的睡垫往他的方向挪了挪。

“……”罗伊斯一时目瞪口呆，克罗斯对于和自己聊天这件事展现出意料之外的兴趣，加上克罗斯此刻挨得太近，让他的脑袋瞬间死机了一样转不过来。

靠，要聊什么？现在拿手机问格策他平时都和克罗斯聊些什么还来得及吗？

显然是来不及了。克罗斯躺在那，微微偏过头看着他，一脸等着他开启话题的表情，罗伊斯只得硬着头皮开口：“呃……那个，马德里好玩吗？”

“天气很好。”会让我想到你笑起来的样子的那种好。

“比巴塞罗那还好吗？”

“为什么是巴塞罗那？”

“Marc在那里，哦，Marc是我的小学同学，他们家搬去巴塞罗那好几年了，也常常跟我说那里天气很好，食物很好吃，我觉得他说不定不会回来了。”

罗伊斯这段话让克罗斯有些抓不到重点：“如果是全家一起搬家了，那可能是打算在那里多待几年吧。”

“……是这样吗。”

克罗斯的话提醒了罗伊斯一件事，格策之前说过，克罗斯想去马德里念大学。克罗斯也会那样，去了马德里就不回来了吗？他只剩两年能这样和克罗斯说话了吗？

克罗斯被他盯着看了一会，察觉到罗伊斯忽然低落下来的情绪，下意识地反省了一下自己刚刚是不是又说了什么让罗伊斯不高兴了，苦思无果之后，忍不住困惑地问：“怎么了吗？”

罗伊斯这才猛地反应过来，意识到自己方才居然为了克罗斯要去马德里这件事感到可惜，困窘地收回了停留在克罗斯脸上的视线，转而仰躺着看向帐篷里虚空的某一点。

“没什么。”他不无心虚地说，刻意不去看克罗斯，“呃……我们刚刚说到哪了？”

“Marc。”克罗斯替他重复，“你的小学同学。”

“哦，对，Marc。”

回到正题，罗伊斯一下子又欢快起来，兴高采烈地分享起他和特尔斯特根小时候发生的各种趣事，他一高兴就能自己一个人说上半天，克罗斯的回应即便简短，也能鼓励他没完没了地继续说下去。

克罗斯躺在罗伊斯身边，间或侧过头去看罗伊斯。帐篷里自然是看不见星星的，但他觉得罗伊斯眼里闪耀的光比任何一颗星星都还要亮。

罗伊斯好不容易将故事说到他和特尔斯特根第一次小学分班，正觉得口有些干想休息一会，才忽然意识到，他和克罗斯之间难得能相处得这么自然融洽。

趁着现在他们之间气氛还行，罗伊斯觉得自己可以再问一个问题，就算这个问题在他们俩之间有些不愉快的回忆，但是这对他而言真的很重要，以致于他将问题问出口时，甚至不敢回头看着克罗斯。

“Toni，你真的不喜欢Bieber吗？”罗伊斯努力让自己的声音听起来不要太过充满期待，“但是，Mario说你喜欢魔力红诶，我觉得你真的可以再尝试看看Bieber……”

罗伊斯真诚地推荐了几句，最后还十分热心地提议：“这次露营回去，我可以把Bieber的精选辑拿去你家借你。”

罗伊斯说到这都没听见克罗斯打断他或是说出任何否定的话，心里期望值不由得渐次积累飙高，甚至觉得他和克罗斯可以从这里开始关系变得更好。

罗伊斯等了半天，也没等来克罗斯的一声回应，疑惑地向转过头看去，发现在他身旁克罗斯闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，看起来竟像是睡着了。

……哦，他的睡觉时间到了吗？还是我把他聊到睡着了？

罗伊斯有些愣神，想起自己方才那么一头热地推荐了半天，也不知道克罗斯实际上听进了多少，就觉得方才自己满心的期待幻想全是浪费感情，他讨厌自讨没趣，尤其讨厌被克罗斯晾着不管。

罗伊斯瞪着克罗斯的睡颜，不免心里有些不是滋味，然而他瞪了没多久，才刚冒泡的那点不满又逐渐消失无踪了。

睡着了的克罗斯依旧有那种安安静静地拥有自己一个人的世界的奇妙气质，像是什么也打扰不了他。罗伊斯想到这里，不由得又被逗乐了，觉得克罗斯像这样招呼都来不及打，说睡就睡，简直就像是小孩子一样，也太好玩了。

他愈想愈觉得有趣，忍不住凑得更近了一些，想仔细观察对方。罗伊斯第一次有机会近距离专注地盯着克罗斯，从前一开始是连看见对方都觉得烦，到了后来，最多也就是远远地观察对方，就算想多靠近一些都禁不住地别扭。

闭上眼睛的克罗斯看上去比平时显小，眉眼舒展，几绺刘海垂落在额前，少了几分冷淡和距离感，有些卸下防备的感觉，顺眼又讨人喜欢得多了。罗伊斯看着看着，犹豫了两秒，一只手悄悄地抬了起来，在克罗斯面前虚晃了几下，三番两次心痒地想在哪里摸一摸，然而这只手在半空中抬了半天，最终还是没能放胆下手，又默默地收了回来。

好巧不巧，这时克罗斯忽然动了一下，罗伊斯才正忐忑着，被他吓了一跳，不确定他是不是要醒了，赶紧想不着痕迹地往后退开，谁知道下一秒，克罗斯往他的方向翻了个身，完全消弭了原先两人之间的那点距离，身体和身体相贴着，连手臂都落到了罗伊斯的腰上。

这下罗伊斯的心跳疯狂地加速起来。他心里七上八下的，惶惶不安地抬眼偷偷瞄了克罗斯一眼，发现对方的双眼仍然紧闭着，大有这么舒舒服服地睡下去的架势。

罗伊斯心里慌得不像话，他自己都不确定是为什么，也许是因为这样前所未有的亲昵姿势，现在这样，无异于克罗斯一手将他搂在怀里，罗伊斯甚至能闻到克罗斯身上那股淡淡的、干净的肥皂香味，若不是他们是离得这么近，罗伊斯根本从来也没有注意过，那是股很好闻的味道，却也让罗伊斯慌得更厉害了。

克罗斯这样紧密地抱着他，罗伊斯又不敢挣开，时间久了，彼此相贴着的身体暖烘烘地发着热，甚至连克罗斯温暖的鼻息都叫人浑身发烫，若有似无地拂到面上，让罗伊斯忍不住红着脸激灵了一下，那是一种很奇怪的感觉，他脑袋里的慌乱和对于这种亲昵的渴望揉杂在一块，竟成了难以言说的欲望，全身的血液仿佛一瞬间不受控制地全往下半身涌去。

罗伊斯自己都难以相信，自己确确实实地有了感觉，他甚至能感觉到自己腿间的器官有些抬头的迹象，亟待纾解。

他惶急地看了克罗斯一眼，见对方丝毫没有醒来的迹象，才大着胆子在克罗斯怀里稍稍侧过身去，背对着克罗斯。他等了一会，能感觉到克罗斯的胸膛贴着自己的背脊，传来平稳的呼吸起伏频率。

罗伊斯看不见克罗斯的脸，只能将声音压得很轻很轻，用着几不可闻的气音试探性地喊了一声：“Toni？”

身后依旧无声无息，罗伊斯咬了咬下唇，迟疑了一下，终于鼓起勇气，屏着呼吸，一只手偷偷地探进了自己的裤头。

他顾忌着不能吵醒克罗斯，尽可能地放轻动作，握住自己的下身缓缓撸动了两下，这样的抚慰明明不够，却带来一阵格外强烈的生心理快感，令人头皮发麻，同时迫切地渴求更多。

罗伊斯却强迫自己在暂时停手，留心听了听克罗斯有没有什么动静，又过了几秒，才放了心，重新握住了腿间变得更硬的器官，专心地照顾起自己来。


	9. Chapter 9

克罗斯做梦都不会想象得到事情会发展成这样。

罗伊斯主动跑到自己的帐篷里、主动在自己身边躺下、又主动说要和他聊天，这一系列的惊喜从天而降，砸得克罗斯一时有些晕头转向，心跳不由自主地变得急促，那一刻克罗斯觉得罗伊斯岂止是不记仇，简直是善良得过分了。

克罗斯忽然有些后悔方才承认自己觉得罗伊斯很麻烦了。从前有很长的一段时间，克罗斯都觉得罗伊斯实在很麻烦，但自从喜欢上对方之后，就连罗伊斯的捉摸不定对克罗斯都充满莫名的吸引力，即便克罗斯明明讨厌事情超出自己的掌控。

也许让他心烦意乱的并非罗伊斯的不按牌理出牌，而是自己往往不能如预想中那样顺利地在罗伊斯面前好好表现，但他可实在太想了，以至于事与愿违时总要懊恼半天，愈是在意就愈是容易出错。

暗恋的人就躺在他身边兴高采烈地说话，克罗斯无论如何也不可能睡得着的，他甚至想过说不定自己今晚都要睡不着了，但他不得不装睡——为什么罗伊斯偏偏要提起Justin Bieber呢？

克罗斯隐隐觉得这对罗伊斯可能很重要，但要他真的认同罗伊斯这方面的喜好，他也实在办不到，即便只是说些违心之论哄对方开心也不行。鉴于这算是他和罗伊斯打架的原因之一，克罗斯既不想说谎，又不想再惹他不高兴，权衡之下，也只能装睡了。

“但是，Mario说你喜欢魔力红诶，我觉得你真的可以再尝试看看Bieber……”

魔力红和Justin Bieber才不一样！克罗斯只能闭着眼睛在心里很大声地反驳。

罗伊斯自顾自地和他推荐了半天，才停了下来，大概是终于发现自己睡着了。

他会跑去其他帐篷找别人吗？克罗斯想，要是罗伊斯嫌无聊跑去别的帐篷了，那他就过一会再装作睡醒了去找他。

今天这天大概是克罗斯的幸运日，罗伊斯不但没有离开，反而凑得更近了一些，有一瞬间，克罗斯甚至担心罗伊斯会因为听见自己急剧的心跳声发现自己其实是在装睡。

罗伊斯就这么挨在他身边，实在太近了，无异于一种极大的诱惑，弄得克罗斯甚至没有在心中挣扎太长时间，心一横就闭着眼睛翻了个身，搂住了罗伊斯的腰。

克罗斯感觉到罗伊斯在被他抱住的一瞬间浑身僵住了。

他在心中默默数秒，一秒过去了，两秒过去了……罗伊斯竟然丝毫没有推开他的意思，依然保持着相同的姿势，浑身僵直，一动也不敢动似的。克罗斯当然不会天真到把这当作罗伊斯也喜欢他的表现，最有可能的解释是罗伊斯不愿吵醒他。

克罗斯觉得他喜欢的人真的很好，与此同时，又不免在心中反省自己的行为，但他舍不得把罗伊斯放开。

又过了一会，罗伊斯动了一下。克罗斯发誓在那个刹那，他是真的认真决定，要是罗伊斯此时推开他甚至跑到其他帐篷去睡，自己也不会再穷追不舍了，然而罗伊斯只是在他怀里翻了个身，改为背对着他侧睡，克罗斯听见罗伊斯小声地喊他，他没有回应。

克罗斯一开始还摸不着头绪，只觉得罗伊斯怎么连睡觉都这么不安分，每隔一小段时间就要动个几下，等到罗伊斯的呼吸声逐渐急促起来，甚至间或发出一两声带着鼻音的哼声，克罗斯才猛地反应过来是怎么一回事。

罗伊斯在自慰，就在他怀里。

这个认知让他就像被雷劈中一般，脑袋顿时一片空白，只能震惊地瞪大眼睛，不知作何反应。

昏黄的夜灯下，眼前的一切显得无比暧昧又不大真切，罗伊斯整个人缩在毯子里，从克罗斯的角度，只能看见他通红的后颈上出了些汗，克罗斯的一手还搭在他的腰上，能直接地感觉到罗伊斯在毯子下自慰时浑身一下下轻颤的动作。

克罗斯暗恋罗伊斯有一段时间了，他当然想象过很多事情，但这一刻他才发现，他的想象力真的很贫瘠。

这一切最要命的是罗伊斯断断续续发出的声音，大概是因为他实在害怕被克罗斯听见，连喘息声都竭力忍着，时不时才因为快感被逼出几声低低的哼声来，听上去急促又压抑，反而显得格外色情。

罗伊斯弄了很久，要不是因为紧张，就是因为太害怕把克罗斯吵醒所以不敢放胆去弄，无法尽兴，到了后来，发出的声音都带着几分求而不得的渴切，克罗斯眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他的动作，最后终于像是被蛊惑了一般，朝罗伊斯伸出手。

罗伊斯整个人还处在不上不下的快感煎熬中，焦虑得一时没注意到克罗斯一手把他抱得更紧的动作，直到克罗斯一手探到他的腿间，和他的手碰在一块，他才猛地浑身一震，如梦初醒般呜咽了一声，拼命摇着头在克罗斯怀里慌乱地挣扎起来。

“嘘……”克罗斯的手扣在他腰间，一边低声在他耳边哄，一边将罗伊斯的手连同他的分身一并握住，感觉到那处湿漉漉的，“会被听见。”

罗伊斯又是一阵猛摇头，抓住了克罗斯的手臂，侧着头哀求似的看他：“不要……”

“你弄太久了，我帮你一把，只是这样。”克罗斯说，拇指轻轻划过罗伊斯阴茎下方饱胀的囊袋，立刻惹来罗伊斯不由自主的一阵阵轻颤，就连抓着克罗斯的力气也小了不少，克罗斯见状，随即又握着他勃起的性器上上下下地捋动起来。

“你、呜嗯……”罗伊斯猝不及防，爽得倒抽了一口气，一边紧咬着嘴唇努力将呻吟憋在嗓子眼，一边又忍不住想骂人，“你他妈、装睡是不是……”

“小声点。”克罗斯答非所问，一心专注地抚慰罗伊斯的阴茎。帐篷里实在什么也看不清楚，然而罗伊斯的反应敏感又强烈，克罗斯甚至不用去看他的表情都知道他肯定是爽的。罗伊斯被弄了没多久，就连腰都软了，整个人向后靠到克罗斯怀里，全身的力气都被他用来忍住随时要失控的呻吟声，在克罗斯的指腹又一次抵着他敏感的阴茎前端碾弄时，罗伊斯终于坚持不住，浑身紧绷着在克罗斯手里射了出来。

罗伊斯才刚射完，喘得要命，连意识都朦朦胧胧的，就听见还抱着他的克罗斯的声音从身后传来。

“我可以亲你吗？”

“……”罗伊斯完全是懵的，他觉得自己还没办法很好地理解这个问题，“你……你让我缓缓。”

身后的克罗斯沉默了，罗伊斯一时没心思理他，谁知道过了一会，克罗斯又动了一下，接着罗伊斯便感觉到后颈传来的温热触感。

克罗斯的唇贴在他的后颈上，有一下没一下地轻轻触碰。不知道为什么，被克罗斯的嘴唇碰触到的皮肤好像烫得要烧起来似的，这种感觉竟比方才被克罗斯撸射还要羞耻，罗伊斯心下一慌，立刻下意识地伸手握住克罗斯的手，不料却摸到克罗斯掌心里黏黏糊糊的一片。

罗伊斯愣了一秒，旋即反应过来那是什么，一张脸腾地一下又红了。

“Marco。”

“你暂时别跟我说话。”

“那你能转过来吗？”

“……”

接着克罗斯就如愿看见了罗伊斯的脸。

两个人各自红着脸沉默地面面相觑了一会，一开始还有些像赌气似的较劲，然而片刻之后，帐篷里那股暧昧的气息又让他们不约而同地呼吸逐渐急促起来，夜已经很深了，帐篷里只听得见此起彼落的呼吸声，像是未能言说的催促一般，最后是罗伊斯率先沉不住气了，勾着克罗斯的脖子亲了过去。

这一切发生得很快，青少年的吻技说实在也就那样了，罗伊斯亲过去时甚至拿捏不好力道，嘴唇几乎是和克罗斯的撞在一块，他们无措地贴着彼此的嘴唇摩挲了片刻，接着才在本能的驱使下，一点一点地深入。舌尖顶开了唇齿间的缝隙后，生涩的试探渐渐变了调，两人愈亲愈急，唇舌交缠间，罗伊斯听见克罗斯发出一声含糊的哼声，接着整个人把他压到了身下，胯间硬挺的部位正顶在他的大腿根部。

这个夜晚好像发生什么都不再奇怪了。罗伊斯什么也没多想，一只手就这么顺理成章地探进了克罗斯的裤头，克罗斯僵了一下，旋即更用力地低头吮吻罗伊斯的嘴唇。

罗伊斯给克罗斯撸到一半，自己又莫名其妙地被这气氛弄硬了，结果就是被克罗斯哄着脱下裤子，两人一边没完没了地接吻，一边握着对方的性器彼此抚慰，等到他们终于都射出来，身上也被搞得黏糊糊的，实在不好拿衣服或是毯子去擦，最后只得偷偷摸摸地一起跑到露营地旁的小溪洗了个澡。

折腾了这么一晚上，天也已经朦朦亮了，他们终于回到帐蓬，倒头就睡。


	10. Chapter 10

时间回到现在。

胡梅尔斯是第一个注意到两人之间关系有些古怪又提出疑问的人。

克罗斯和罗伊斯不对盘早就不是什么新鲜事了，从克罗斯刚转学过来两人就打了一架，到后来明显互看不顺眼形同陌路，球队里从球员到教练组都没少为他们俩操心，原以为两人最近关系缓和了一些，虽然距离相处融洽还有很大的努力空间，但至少周边的人不必时刻担心着俩人要吵得打起来、随时得准备好把两人拉开了。

谁知道自从暑假露营结束回到学校，新学期开始之后，俩人之间就变得肉眼可见地……微妙起来。

“微妙”是球队里几个人讨论了半天之后，众说纷纭中唯一的共识。如果说他们还像之前那样纯粹地互相无视，或是更之前那样随时要打起来也就算了，但现在俩人的互动让身边所有人看得一头雾水，搞不清楚究竟是怎么一回事。

穆勒前几天吃坏了肚子，去看了医生之后被开了一个礼拜的假单，他一个人在家里待着没来上学，倒也没错过学校里各种八卦情势发展，胡梅尔斯发信息告诉他下周生物课要小测时，还附带提了两句今天生物课上发生的事，穆勒立刻行动力十足地直接拉了个群，把球队里除了克罗斯和罗伊斯之外的所有队员拉了进去。

穆勒：说吧，那两个人最近到底是怎么回事？我这几天都错过了啥？

许尔勒：我们班今天跟Toni他们班一起上生物实验课，Toni直接选了Marco身边的位置，Marco看了他一眼竟然什么都没说。

格策：这么说起来，前几天Toni下场之后是不是又走去和Marco一起坐了？

赫迪拉：说不定是教练要他们俩搞好关系？上学期Marco伤了错过好几场联赛，但这学期开始他们肯定绝大部分时间都要踢首发的吧，再这么闹下去对球队不好。

胡梅尔斯：但我感觉Marco不想配合。他下课后去柜子拿东西，跟Toni擦肩而过时居然把Toni当空气一样，看都不看他一眼。他还是那么讨厌Toni？

赫韦德斯：Marco不配合也不难理解，他们半年前打得那么凶，Marco隔天来学校脸都肿了，要关系变好没那么容易吧。之前露营的时候也是，他们不是为了生火还吵得好像差点要动手了？

许尔勒：那是你们没看见实验课到后来Marco坐在最后一排挨着Toni睡了半节课的样子，我当时还怕是我看错了，我以为他们还没要好到那个程度。

赫迪拉：…………

赫韦德斯：……为什么Mats你和Marco他们同班没看见？

胡梅尔斯：……我抄的实验作业被发现，上课没多久我就去教室外罚站了。

格策：不管怎么样，那不是挺好的吗，Marco和Toni现在这样相处总比以前好多了。

厄齐尔：其实就算露营生火那时候我也没觉得他们会动手，他们只是以前没什么机会好好说话，需要多练习，你们太大惊小怪了。

穆勒：@Mario @Mesut 你们最近听Marco提过起Toni吗？他们现在到底关系是好还是不好？

厄齐尔：比你想象中好，也比你想象中不好。

穆勒：这算什么回答！？？？

若是胡梅尔斯当着罗伊斯的面问他是不是拒绝配合，罗伊斯肯定会想都不想地立刻否认——配合什么呢？他根本不晓得克罗斯心里在打什么主意，甚至也不知道自己究竟打算怎么办。

然而此时的克罗斯和罗伊斯对于他们的队友对他们俩关系的高度关注仍一无所知，并不是说他们不关心队友或是球队，只是他们实在有更需要烦恼的事情。

从露营回来之后，两人之间的关系就陷入了一种尴尬又暧昧的僵局，进退两难，那个晚上的事情谁也不好提起，却又都做不到若无其事地把这事揭过，于是这件事的后遗症就在他们的日常相处间时不时地显现出点征象来，碰面时打过招呼后的异常沉默、忍不住偷觑对方又在被发现时慌忙收回的视线，以及想起对方时，心底浮现的那点柔软却又难免别扭的情绪。

罗伊斯显然是相对更不自在的那一个。

从克罗斯在他的房间和他道歉开始，他就隐隐感觉得到，克罗斯在努力修补他们的关系，罗伊斯一直都不擅长老老实实地接受克罗斯的好意，但这不代表他不希望克罗斯这么做。

回想起来，走进克罗斯的帐篷里时，他心中的想法是十分单纯的，他只是想确认克罗斯是不是其实觉得自己很烦，后面发生的事情全然是个不可抗力的意外。

这样就够了，不是吗？罗伊斯想，他想得到一个答案，他也得到了，他不需要和克罗斯做很好很好的朋友，但他们可以互不讨厌，最多可以是不错的队友。罗伊斯是这样打算的，但唯一的阻碍是他自己。从那个晚上到现在也过了一段时间，就算罗伊斯给自己做了再多的心里建设，每每见到克罗斯还是难免下意识地觉得尴尬想躲开。

他明知道逃避不但对这件事毫无帮助，还对克罗斯不公平，但这种事情也实在不是他能控制的。

“对克罗斯不公平”，这大概是罗伊斯的烦恼核心。过去他和克罗斯就算再怎么互看不顺眼，也不曾让罗伊斯烦恼到这种程度，从前的他根本不在乎，想怎么做就怎么做，想发脾气就发一通脾气，之后就把克罗斯抛诸脑后了，才不管他怎么想。

现在他不讨厌克罗斯了，同时也不想让克罗斯因为自己的不自在而产生误会，因为他知道克罗斯其实很在意这件事，在意自己躲着他、在意自己可能讨厌他，就像自己在意对方会不会觉得自己很麻烦一样。一方面罗伊斯执拗地想坚守住“我只是不讨厌他了”的底线，另一方面，每当克罗斯发觉了他的躲闪，不再步步进逼时，他又不免心慌。

他们这段时间下来就不断重复着这样滑稽的过程：克罗斯进一步他就退一步；等到克罗斯后退一步，他又赶紧像是生怕对方就这么受挫放弃地前进一步，如此循环往复。

今天的生物实验课上就是这样，克罗斯打从在他身边坐下之后就什么也没说，规规矩矩地一心专心听课，搞得罗伊斯心里那点不确定感和好奇心又战胜了尴尬和自尊，试探地冒出了头来。

克罗斯一脸若无其事地低头记笔记，罗伊斯忍不住频频偷瞄，只看得见他长长的睫毛掩盖了漂亮的蓝眼睛，低垂轻颤着，看得罗伊斯心上也像是一下一下地被搔着痒。

罗伊斯因为心里各种乱七八糟的想法抓心挠肝地度过了半堂课，到了后来，被这种紧绷的情绪弄得不由得发困，苦思无果之下索性也不再想了，果断地趴桌睡了。

生物老师平板得缺乏起伏的语调实在很催眠，而克罗斯大概看见了他的动作，却什么也没说，没有像从前习惯性地做出“到时候可别又考前求人帮你补习”这类气死人的评论，光这点就足够让罗伊斯在心中对这个不知为何忽然变得很上道的克罗斯赞赏有加。

实验教室的桌子对他而言有些太高了，导致罗伊斯睡得整个人愈来愈往一边倾斜过去，迷迷糊糊之间，罗伊斯感觉自己的手臂碰到了克罗斯的。

——他身上真的很暖和。

这是罗伊斯在整个人挨着克罗斯睡着之前，心中朦朦胧胧闪过的最后一个念头。

纵使罗伊斯在入睡前想了再多，绝大部分时候他还是不怎么考虑后果、想怎么样就先做了再说的个性，即便事后有可能会后悔。这一点充分体现在下课铃响完，被克罗斯摇醒的罗伊斯身上。

罗伊斯睡得很沉，要不是克罗斯摇了好几下他的手臂，他可能就这样在实验教室趴着一路睡到下一堂课去。他整个人靠在克罗斯身上，像是抗拒醒来似的动了动，连眼睛都还没睁开，困惑地软着声音嗯了一声，还带着浓浓的鼻音。

“下课了。”克罗斯低着声音说，声音靠得很近。

罗伊斯缓缓地睁开了眼睛，眼里充满迷茫，过了两秒，他总算反应过来似的，整个人从椅子上跳了起来。

“你们下一节是什么课？”克罗斯像是一点也没觉得有哪里不对一般，用十分稀松平常的语气问他。

“英、英语……”罗伊斯意识到了自己的结巴，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

克罗斯点点头：“你要回去你们班教室上课吧。”

“对，我不能迟到，先走了。”克罗斯给的这个台阶太是时候，罗伊斯听了，急急忙忙地丢下这句话，立刻逃难似的抛下克罗斯走了。

罗伊斯心下的慌张一直延续到去教室后方的柜子取了东西、目不斜视头也不回地走出实验教室，就算是回到自己班上了，都还没完全缓过来，他的慌张中还带着一点对自己就这么毫无防备地靠着克罗斯睡了半节课的恼怒。

我只是不讨厌他而已。罗伊斯自我催眠似的，在心里一个字一个字地又默念了一次，仿佛这是什么定心魔咒一样。他不讨厌克罗斯，就只是这样而已，如果真有其他什么，顶多……顶多也就是觉得，如果能和克罗斯再亲近一点点也不坏罢了。

就只是那么一点点。

这么想着，罗伊斯默默地和心里那个在克罗斯面前自尊比天高的自己达成了协议，逐渐把那点翻腾的心绪压了下去。


	11. Chapter 11

这天放学之后，克罗斯家的两个儿子就一起被赶到了小儿子的房间里。

“Toni，盯着你弟弟把作业做完了才准他出门。”妈妈对自家儿子的动向做出了精确的预判，在玄关及时逮住了才刚进门把书包一丢就打算往外跑的Felix，皱着眉下令。

Felix的房间一隅有张地毯，上面摆了张小矮桌，现在他们就坐在矮桌旁，Felix咬着笔杆和作业本上的数字大眼瞪小眼，而原本应该盯着他的哥哥则根本顾不上他，一迳抱着自己的膝盖，隔着一小段距离默默地盯着自己摆在矮桌上的手机。

他的手机屏幕早就暗了下去，这也没能影响克罗斯的动作分毫。这里看不见罗伊斯的房间，非常适合让克罗斯坐下来心无旁骛地好好思考一些事情，特别是有关罗伊斯的事情。

“你终于也开始碰到那种问题了吗？”Felix根本无心写作业，从旁观察了他的哥哥一会之后，忍不住好奇提问。

“什么问题？”

“女孩子的问题。”

见克罗斯还是一脸不解的表情，Felix干脆把笔随手丢在桌上，抓了个抱枕在地毯上滚来滚去，还极富娱乐精神地捏着嗓子模仿起来：“‘她喜欢我吗？’‘她会跟我出去吗？’‘天啊我该带她去哪里约会？’‘我什么时候能和她上床？’……就是这种问题。”

克罗斯原本还十分镇定地一边喝水，一边观赏他弟弟的表演，谁知道当Felix说到最后一句话，克罗斯猝不及防地被呛了一下，旋即剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“猜对了？你们进展到哪里了？”

“我没有什么女孩子的问题。”罗伊斯又不是女孩子。

“少骗人了。”Felix对他的说辞毫不买账，克罗斯只是摇了摇头。说到底，他和罗伊斯的关系根本还不到能思考Felix提到的任何一个问题的程度不是吗？

露营的那个晚上克罗斯几乎没怎么睡，心里乱糟糟的想法挥之不去，比如说，罗伊斯会不会讨厌自己的行为，这会不会让两个人好不容易稍见和缓的关系又降回冰点。

明明如果自己能更耐心一点的话，他和罗伊斯在露营之前的互动是在一点一点地变得更好的，结果全被自己搞砸了。隔天早上罗伊斯睡醒之后，两人面面相觑地沉默了半天，最后以罗伊斯抛下一句“我先回去了”并头也不回地跑掉作结 。

在那之后，罗伊斯的态度一直飘忽得让克罗斯拿不定主意，罗伊斯会在格策睡过头没搭上同一班车时坐到他身边，有一搭没一搭地聊天、会在早上隔着窗户对上视线时对他咧嘴做个鬼脸、会毫无防备地挨着他睡上半节课，几乎带着点暧昧情愫一般。然而这些错觉往往转瞬即逝，事实是，罗伊斯还在意着那个晚上的事情，否则不会每当自己不动声色地想靠得更近一些时立刻紧张起来，仿佛随时提防着他又做出什么出格的事情似的。

但是暗恋的对象就躺在自己身边做那种事，还要他什么也不做、装作什么也没发生，这种要求岂不是太苛刻了吗？克罗斯气馁的同时，又不免对这种情况感到恼怒。

就在下一秒，克罗斯放在桌上的手机屏幕瞬间亮了起来，克罗斯立刻反射性地伸手去拿手机，谁知道Felix硬是要凑热闹，一颗脑袋凑了过来，不依不挠地想看克罗斯的手机屏幕，两人在地上推推搡搡地争抢手机，最后克罗斯好不容易才靠着一点发育得早的优势，把他的弟弟压制在地上。

Felix被他按着趴在地上，还不忘在克罗斯拿着手机低头看新来的信息时嚷嚷着提醒他自己的存在。

“Toni？她给你发了什么？”

“……一则冷笑话。”克罗斯甚至有些怀疑自己的判断，他开始努力研究罗伊斯冷笑话后面跟着发来的那一连串emoji是什么意思，“大概是觉得很好笑吧。”

“那她很喜欢你吧，她应该期待你也会觉得很好笑，你有戏。”

“我们之前关系很不好，现在可能……勉强算朋友吧。”克罗斯远没有他的弟弟那么乐观。

Felix拍了拍他的肩膀，权作安慰：“妈妈之前还偷偷问我你有没有女朋友。”

“你怎么说？”

“我跟妈妈说过你只会觉得女孩子很烦，你应该比较想跟你的足球鞋结婚。”

“然后你就被妈妈骂了。”

“现代人对实话的接受程度太低了。”Felix一边说，一边煞有其事地摇了摇头，把克罗斯逗笑了，他又匆匆地看了一眼罗伊斯的短信，想起Felix那句“你有戏”，不禁连心跳都快了几拍。

要有耐心，别把他逼得太紧，不能再搞砸了。克罗斯仔细审度情势，并在心中作出这样的反省。

虽然出发点不同，对事情来龙去脉的了解也不尽相同，但克罗斯身边关心他和罗伊斯的关系的也不只有他弟弟，他的队友们也开始隔三差五地给他制造机会或是给予意见，到了一种克罗斯实在很难相信是巧合的程度。

穆勒在一周之后终于康复，回到了学校上课，在家里躺了整整一周简直要把他给闷坏了，一回到学校就迫不及待地四处跑来跑去串门子，甚至连上课时都不忘抓紧时间和坐在自己隔壁的克罗斯聊上几句，大有恨不得把过去一周少说了的话都一口气说完的架势。

“你不是这一周都拿着手机聊天吗？”克罗斯又一次对穆勒对聊天和八卦的热情有了新的认识，要知道自己这一周以来甚至不得不暂时关了球队群消息的提醒，否则每一堂课下课都能看见穆勒又在群里头和谁刷屏似的聊天。克罗斯其实对发信息聊天这件事没有太大兴趣，有什么事情直接当面说更快，当然，罗伊斯是例外。

“这怎么能比。”穆勒反驳，又接着不依不挠地问：“听说你最近和Marco处得不错？

“比上学期好一点吧。”

“废话，你们要搞得比上学期还差也不容易了。”穆勒忍不住吐槽，“发生了什么事吗？”

克罗斯摇了摇头，他猜测穆勒是期待能听到一些跟他和罗伊斯打架同样劲爆的事件，但他不可能和任何人说罗伊斯亲了自己，或是那天在帐篷里发生的事情。

“好吧，反正你们把关系搞好一点肯定是好事，我们都支持你。”

“‘我们’是谁？”

“这不重要，你只要知道有人支持你就够了。”穆勒的眼里闪着一点可疑的光，让克罗斯在心里默默地将他说的话打了折扣。

接下来的上课时间穆勒稍微安静了一些，低着头在桌面下偷偷玩手机，但没过多久，穆勒又用手肘碰了克罗斯一下和他搭话。

“市中心的商场开了间新的运动用品店，要不要放学一起去看看？”穆勒问，并且在克罗斯正准备拒绝的关键时刻，切中要害地补上了一句：“Mesut说他要找Marco去。”

这么一来，克罗斯几乎就要脱口而出的拒绝到了嘴边，又被自己硬生生地咽了回去：“……好。”

穆勒观察了两秒克罗斯的表情，又低下头，迅速地给厄齐尔发了个点赞的emoji。

于是到了放学的时候，罗伊斯就这么毫无心理准备地在校门口准备出发的一行人里看见了克罗斯。

罗伊斯立时瞪大了眼睛，讶异全写在脸上：“你怎么来了？”

“……”克罗斯看了他一眼，才指了指在不远处正往这边走来的穆勒，“Thomas找我来的。”

“噢。”罗伊斯讷讷地应了一声，这才后知后觉地意识到自己刚才的问题实在问得不怎么友好，再想多说什么，又显得画蛇添足，顿时有些苦恼起来，所幸这时站在他身边的厄齐尔开了口，替他们缓解了一点尴尬。“Toni，我们刚刚才聊到要不要先吃点什么再去逛商场，你想吃什么吗？”

克罗斯下意识地扫了罗伊斯一眼，才又将视线转回厄齐尔身上：“都可以，在附近吃吗？”

“可以去我们之前庆功的快餐店，Thomas说商场附近好像也有别的餐厅……”厄齐尔说到这里，干脆转身去喊穆勒：“Thomas！”

放学时候的校门口人来人往，穆勒不知道什么时候又和一个放学经过的同班同学聊了起来，明显没听见厄齐尔喊他，厄齐尔喊了两声，索性行动力十足地跑去找穆勒了，留下罗伊斯和克罗斯待在原地，面面相觑。

许尔勒和格策两个人今天被留下来补习，赫迪拉和女朋友约会去了，这下厄齐尔还暂时跑了，罗伊斯一时有些反应不过来，他四处张望了片刻，他们一行六个人，厄齐尔跑去找穆勒之后，身边就只剩下凑在一起比手画脚地说话的胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯，他总不能就这么丢下落单的克罗斯去加入其他人。

“呃，我还以为你肯定会放学后就直接回家。”罗伊斯挣扎了几秒，还是决定稍微解释一下。

“如果没什么事的话。”

罗伊斯歪了下头，回想起格策上学期明明曾经几次邀请克罗斯加入他们放学后的活动，无论是快餐店还是派对，几乎都被拒绝了：“你和Thomas真的……关系很好。”

克罗斯不解地皱了下眉，正想开口追问，厄齐尔在这时回来了。

“我们去附近那间快餐店，商场附近的餐厅太贵了。”厄齐尔宣布。

他们这一行人就这么浩浩荡荡地到了快餐店，将店内正中央的一张六人方桌给占据了，罗伊斯没多想就直接去前台点了餐，等到他拿着餐点回到桌边，才隐隐地觉得事情有些不对。

“Mesut，你不跟我坐一起吗？”

“你可以坐在我的对面。”厄齐尔面不改色地建议。

赫韦德斯和胡梅尔斯坐在方桌的一边，厄齐尔选择了他们身边的空位之后，罗伊斯就几乎没什么选择了。

穆勒和克罗斯在这时一起拿着餐点回来了，穆勒看了看才刚在厄齐尔对面坐下的罗伊斯，挑了下眉，回过头看向克罗斯时，眼神里又一次闪烁着对八卦的期待：“Toni，你想坐哪？”

也就剩下两个位置了，远离罗伊斯的那个，和挨着罗伊斯坐的那个，明摆着就是陷阱，身边的队友们不知道为什么都一心想看他们俩的热闹，然而克罗斯还是毫不犹豫地选了后者，罗伊斯顿时有些恨铁不成钢，就好像亲眼目睹克罗斯被对手最低劣的假动作给骗过一样。

“你……”罗伊斯忍不住在克罗斯坐下来时小声嘟哝。

“嗯？”

“没事。”

罗伊斯摇摇头，说到底，他也没什么立场苛责对方，索性低头吃起自己的汉堡来。克罗斯也出奇地配合，就这么安安静静地吃饭，偶尔朝罗伊斯看上两眼，再和队友交谈几句，时间一长，罗伊斯又不禁心软了。

“Mesut跟我说市中心新开的那间店很大，听说还卖一些限量鞋款。”趁着厄齐尔跑去上厕所的空档，罗伊斯尝试小声地和克罗斯搭话。

“嗯。”

“你打算买些什么吗？”

克罗斯思考了两秒，他还真没什么需要买的，想起穆勒先前也提到要去看鞋，便随口回答：“看看足球鞋吧。”

“诶？”罗伊斯有些意外，“你的那双鞋穿坏了吗？你要换鞋？”

克罗斯对他的足球鞋的执着在球队里早就不是秘密了，每次训练或是比赛完，克罗斯几乎都是最晚离开更衣室的那一个，只因为他大半时间都花在保养自己那双鞋子上了。

“没有，那双鞋至少还能再穿上几个月吧。”克罗斯回答，想了想，又补上一句，“不过也可以再买一双。”

“还是要买同一款？”

“嗯。”

罗伊斯不由得笑了：“你那双鞋坚持穿了好久了，那款鞋就那么好穿吗？”

“不好的话我就不会喜欢了。”克罗斯回答得很快，“不过那款鞋的特性不适合你的踢球风格。”

他这话说得诚实却直接，又让罗伊斯有些不是滋味，撇过头去：“我没说我想和你买同一款鞋，你不用瞎操心。”

克罗斯这一回敏锐地察觉到了罗伊斯话中那点赌气的意味，当即有些无奈地解释：“我不是那个意思。”

罗伊斯回过头看了他一眼，一只手撑着下颔，像是还有些警惕的模样，克罗斯接着提议：“你想买鞋吗？到了那里我陪你挑？”

克罗斯定定地看着他，眼里有些小心翼翼，还有些期待的意思，那双蓝眼睛里的情绪神奇地一下子把罗伊斯哄好了，罗伊斯看了看他，才有些别扭地回答：“也行吧。”

也许是神奇的心理作用，自从罗伊斯开始妥协地认为和克罗斯搞好关系不是坏事之后，他也开始觉得克罗斯说的那些话不再那么刺耳了，或者说，克罗斯确实比以前更留心拿捏说话时的分寸，让自己难以再找到任何讨厌对方的理由。

罗伊斯把从前的克罗斯和现在身边的克罗斯放在心里做了个比较，觉得自己有了点眉目。

“我觉得你以前真的很讨厌我。”罗伊斯在厄齐尔回到座位坐下的前一刻，迅速地对克罗斯抛下这句话，接着又回过头去，继续和厄齐尔聊天了。

克罗斯被他这句没头没尾的评论吓得不轻，原本要去抓薯条的手在半空中顿了一秒，才又默默地继续把自己面前的食物吃完，只是期间光顾着苦苦思考罗伊斯那句话到底是什么意思，吃什么都食之无味。

“……我一点都不讨厌你。”克罗斯忐忑不安地坐了一会，最终还是忍不住低声补上这么一句声明。

罗伊斯听了，转过头来挑眉盯着克罗斯看了几秒，片刻之后，脸上浮现了一个浅浅的、带着点狡黠的微笑。

“我知道。”

这个笑容来得太突然，对于缺乏心里准备的克罗斯杀伤力太大，一击即中。

克罗斯既然主动提议，罗伊斯自然没有跟他客气的必要，等他们到了商场，他拉着克罗斯几乎把店里自己看上的足球鞋全试了个遍，克罗斯还主动拿了自己的那个鞋款给他试了下，但没多久就被罗伊斯无情否决了。

“我跟你说过了，这个鞋款不适合你。”克罗斯不忘为自己辩驳。

“是是是，你什么都知道，行了吗？”罗伊斯翻了个白眼，转身去看另一排球鞋时顺便伸手蹂躏了一把克罗斯的发型。

“我觉得他们处得真的挺不错的。”早就逛完一圈坐在一边休息的胡梅尔斯见到这一幕，终于忍不住小声地和身边的穆勒咬耳朵。

“教练应该好好感谢我们。”穆勒点头认同道。

罗伊斯那天晚上带着一双新买的足球鞋回到家，躺在床上满足得不行，但也没忘记要先给厄齐尔发条信息。

罗伊斯：你们到底在打什么主意？

厄齐尔：什么都没有，好好享受吧 :)

……什么跟什么乱七八糟的？

罗伊斯被厄齐尔讳莫如深的态度弄得一头雾水，不由得又回想起在快餐店里的事情。克罗斯就那样一声不吭地一头跳进队友们给他挖的坑，自己当下第一反应只觉得这家伙是不是傻，但现在回头仔细一想，其实克罗斯八成就是一根筋地想坐在自己身边，其他什么也没考虑。

罗伊斯忽然就有点想笑，他竟然觉得这样的克罗斯还挺可爱的。

罗伊斯躺在床上笑了一会，又抱着枕头发了一会呆，躺着躺着，又觉得自己好像有哪里不大对劲。

——“可爱”。罗伊斯还记得，他的前女友当初拦住他告白时就是这么说的。他脑中闪过这个念头的同时，心跳抑制不住地随之加速。


	12. Chapter 12

已经到了下午放学的时候，远方的夕阳一点一点地缓缓滑落，黄昏的余晖透过教室窗户洒落进来，晚霞映照在罗伊斯的侧脸上，显得红通通的。罗伊斯正坐没坐相地抱着椅背，低头看着桌上的数学试卷嘟嘟哝哝，克罗斯偶尔分心去看一眼罗伊斯正在修改的错题，大部分时候还是在看罗伊斯。

克罗斯盯着他看了一会，犹豫了几秒，还是没忍住开口：“我觉得你的思路不对。”

“怎么可能？”罗伊斯立刻大声反驳，“你说得太复杂了，这题不可能这么复杂。”

“你怎么知道不可能？”

“你看，”罗伊斯在试卷上比划了一下，“这题只留了这么一点空白答题，如果真像你想的那么复杂，这么点空白怎么够写计算过程？还有，这题只占五分。”

“……”克罗斯被他这个逻辑弄得一时无言以对，尝试在照顾对方情绪的同时坚持自己的想法，“我还是觉得这不大对。”

罗伊斯放下笔，撇着嘴抬眼瞪了他一眼。

克罗斯登时又被他噎了一下，过了片刻才像是十分勉强地妥协道：“那不然……你试试吧，反正Mario也还没回来。”

罗伊斯这才再度把笔拿了起来，正要埋头振笔疾书，却忽然顿了顿，看了一眼克罗斯的表情，接着一时没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你笑什么。”

“没什么。”罗伊斯一边抖着肩膀忍笑一边回答，哎呦，克罗斯这个人怎么这么好玩。

最后一节课下课后被老师叫到办公室的格策一回到教室，见到的就是两个人挨得脸都要贴在一起了的样子。

“你们在干嘛？”格策疑惑发问，不对，为什么克罗斯还没回去？还跑到他们班上来？

两个人齐刷刷地抬起头看向他，罗伊斯拿起桌上那张试卷一扬手：“做题。”

“……哦。”

克罗斯一手拎着自己的书包站了起来：“可以走了？”

“走吧走吧，我饿了。”罗伊斯跟着催促道。

从那天和克罗斯一起挑鞋买鞋回来之后过了几周，罗伊斯发现人的既定印象实在影响深远，从前他觉得克罗斯讨人厌的时候，怎么看对方怎么不顺眼，随便一句话都能找出点毛病来；自从他心里没来由地冒出觉得对方好像有点可爱的念头开始，又开始觉得对方行为举止都好玩得不行。

罗伊斯对“可爱”这个词毕竟还存在着前女友带来的心理阴影，一开始免不了心下着慌，隐隐地觉得自己这样好像有哪里不正常，与此同时，却又总禁不住地想凑过去招惹对方，就算是几句没营养的斗嘴都行。

管他的，正常不正常又有什么关系呢？反正现在这样就挺好的。罗伊斯偷懒地这么想着，回到了自己房间，随手将书包丢在地板上，整个人直接躺到了床上。

这段时间以来，更准确地说是在自己的生日之后，一方面是两人关系缓和了些，另一方面是这个夏天实在天气太热，罗伊斯回到家也习惯继续让窗户开着通风，特意去关窗户拉上窗帘的时间明显少了。一直到时序不知不觉地进入了秋天，天气一天天地变凉，罗伊斯都没将这个习惯改过来。

隔天早上他在闹钟响前被清晨的冷空气冻醒，才朦朦胧胧地意识到自己前一晚又忘了关上窗户，正呵欠连连地从床上半坐起身，要去将窗户关上，打算再缩进温暖的被窝里赖床睡一会，没想到在伸出手去关窗户前，动作顿在了半空中。

和罗伊斯比起来，克罗斯一直就没什么变，绝大部分时间都坦荡荡的，根本懒得去拉上窗帘，好像看不看见罗伊斯或是会不会被罗伊斯看见都无所谓似的。

就像现在。

对面房间里的克罗斯在换衣服。他大概是坦荡习惯了，就连这种时候都不记得要拉上窗帘，克罗斯的上半身赤裸着，正低头套上裤子，前方的裤链一时还没拉上，从胸膛一路向下到胯骨的线条一览无遗。

就算两人在更衣室的柜子挨得算近，鉴于两人过去的黑历史和罗伊斯那点保护自尊的别扭心思，他从前还真没机会这样正面看过克罗斯没穿衣服的样子。

靠，那家伙居然有腹肌……

若是没有那个晚上在帐篷里发生的事，罗伊斯很可能会在心里不是滋味地腹诽克罗斯两句，照顾下自己被伤害的自尊就算了，然而帐篷那一晚的记忆却在此时不合时宜地尽数回笼，成了罗伊斯想象力的绝佳素材，光是这样远远地看上一眼，罗伊斯的脑袋里就不由自主地冒出了各种不该有的、乱七八糟的心思，他原以为自己已经淡忘了这件事，这一刻却甚至能回想起他主动伸手探进克罗斯裤头里时，那种发烫的触感。

克罗斯将裤链拉上之后抬起头来，罗伊斯霎时如梦初醒，像是和对方视线交会能把人石化似的，急匆匆地撇过头，满脸通红地跳下了床，打开房门后头也不回地奔向浴室。

那天出门之后到等待校车的这段时间，久违地又成了一天里让罗伊斯最痛苦的时候，他在吃早餐时努力回想平时早上看见克罗斯的时间，并且尽了自己最大的努力，想在出门这段路避开克罗斯，无奈两家实在住得太近，罗伊斯走出家门时，隔壁也正好传来大门关上的声音。

“早。”克罗斯说。

“早。”罗伊斯只能硬着头皮回答，这时他就算再想躲回家里也晚了。

罗伊斯顾着在心里纠结自己的烦恼，一路无言，克罗斯也就配合地安安静静和他走了一段路。这几天温差特别大，清晨的低温能把人冻得发抖，一阵风吹来时，罗伊斯不由得冷得打了个喷嚏，惹来克罗斯若有所思的一阵注视。

“干嘛？”罗伊斯没好气地问，他被克罗斯看得烦躁，心里又难免焦虑，不知道克罗斯什么时候会冷不防冒出一句“你今天早上是不是偷窥我换衣服了”——他毫不怀疑克罗斯能将这句话问出口，克罗斯就是这样一个人，有的时候能让人乐得笑个没完，有的时候说出来的话又让人气得牙痒痒的。

“你晚上睡前记得关窗户。”克罗斯说，罗伊斯一瞬间还怀疑他是不是话中有话，“半夜天气凉。”

罗伊斯愣了一下，才后知后觉地意识到克罗斯这是在表达关心：“……噢。”

他应了这一声之后，一时还没完全回过神来，今天早上冲进浴室时那种焦灼的渴望似乎又不是时候地在心里躁动了起来。等到他们接近公交站，格策远远地看见他们跑过来打招呼，罗伊斯才又想起来，自己方才应该至少和克罗斯说声谢谢的。

都怪他一大早让我看了奇怪的东西，害我都变得奇怪了。罗伊斯在心里又一次习惯性把这件事怪罪到克罗斯的头上，尽管这一次并不那么理直气壮。

校车由远而近地驶来，上了车之后，罗伊斯一如往常地坐到了格策身边，克罗斯则依旧走向最后一排靠窗的位置，这很好，适时地提醒了罗伊斯一切照旧，早上那件事不过是件小小的插曲，自己只需要一点时间将那些乱糟糟的想法给抛诸脑后。

“Marco，我们待会放学绕路去吃冰。”格策在下午最后一节课上课铃响前从教室外走回班上，经过罗伊斯的座位时对他说。

“好。”

“Toni和Schü也去。”

罗伊斯愣了一下：“为什么有Toni？”

“刚刚在走廊上遇到就顺便问了，反正我们回家顺路。”格策有些疑惑，“你们最近不是挺好的吗？”

“可是……”罗伊斯皱着一张脸纠结地试图找到一个合理的理由反驳。

“我都说好了，你要是不想要Toni来，你自己想好理由了去跟他说。”格策瞄到窗边老师马上要走进教室，匆匆丢下这句话，回到自己的座位上去了。

罗伊斯自然是不可能去说的，于是只能接受了放学后四个人一起在学校附近的店里吃冰激淋的事实。

即使进入秋天之后天气开始转凉，躲在店里吃冰的人还是不少。罗伊斯坐在格策身边，听着他和许尔勒聊今晚的国家队比赛，异常安静地低头吃冰，直到他们从国家队比赛聊回了明天的生物小测。

“吃完冰我就得回去复习了，复习完了才能看比赛。”许尔勒苦恼地说，“我这学期生物不能再挂科了。”

“复习什么？”罗伊斯疑惑地问道。

“明天的生物小测。上周上课时宣布的，你不知道？”

罗伊斯回想了一下：“……我上周上课睡着了。”

“你……”许尔勒想了想罗伊斯平时总是低空飞过的生物成绩，根本没比自己好到哪去，“你回家努力一下，别这学期换你挂科了。”

罗伊斯顿时苦恼地皱起眉来，正想唧唧歪歪地抱怨两句，格策又接着提议：“你可以让Toni教你嘛，他生物挺好，又住在你家隔壁。”

“可以。”克罗斯接话接得很快。

罗伊斯被他噎了一下：“……我又没问你。”

“你可以来我家，我教你。”

“我今晚要看国家队比赛。”

“复习完再看。”

罗伊斯没再接话，他看了克罗斯一眼后沉默了，竟然像是默认了这个安排。

……为什么我觉得他们刚刚好像有点打情骂俏的意思呢？格策一边吃着手里的冰一边迷惑地想。

大约半个小时之后，克罗斯走进了自己的房间，后面跟着第一次造访克罗斯家的罗伊斯。

“你坐这。”克罗斯将自己书桌前唯一一张椅子拉出来。

“那你呢？”罗伊斯下意识地问。

“你在这里等一下。”克罗斯说，回头去隔壁Felix的房间里多搬了一张椅子回来。

克罗斯搬了椅子回来之后，罗伊斯才意识到自己方才的问题太蠢，克罗斯家总不可能就这么一张椅子，他根本不需要担心克罗斯没地方坐。

“你的课本借我，我先帮你划重点。”克罗斯一边挨着他坐下一边说，罗伊斯哦了一声，乖乖地把生物课本从书包里拿出来，放到书桌上。

“上次……呃，上周老师讲到哪了？”罗伊斯搔搔头，一时甚至不知道该把课本翻到哪个章节。

克罗斯接过他的课本翻了一会，看见罗伊斯洁白崭新得像是才刚买来的课本，沉默了几秒，罗伊斯装作浑然未觉，开始四处张望，假装对克罗斯房间内的摆设很有兴趣的样子，看了一会，还真发现了点有趣的东西。

“Toni，那是什么？”

“什么？”克罗斯抬起头来，顺着罗伊斯的视线看过去，“哦，投影仪，可以在房间里看电影。”

他看罗伊斯似乎很有兴趣的样子，索性站起身来，先把投影仪的电源打开了，然后去把房间的灯给关上，示范给他看：“这只是小型的，性能没那么好，不过好处是方便，想投影在墙上或是天花板都行。”

“也能看球吗？”罗伊斯显得有些跃跃欲试。

克罗斯忍不住笑了，重新把灯打开：“可以，但你要先复习。”

“噢。”罗伊斯像是被浇了冷水一样，脸上的兴奋也消失了，表情变化快得令克罗斯惊奇。罗伊斯想了想，又接着问：“所以……你平时那么早关灯其实不一定是早睡吗？在看电影？”

那倒不是，他的上床时间是很固定的。克罗斯心想，但他从罗伊斯的这句问话里听出了点别的什么，让他一瞬间心跳加速。

“对。”克罗斯说，“如果你想的话，随时跟我说，我们可以一起看。”

“……好。”罗伊斯说，他像是也听出了什么似的，有些脸红。“今晚要一起看球吗？”

“好。”

接下来的时间，克罗斯就老老实实地替他复习明天的小测，但两人挨得太近了，时不时蹭到彼此的膝盖或是胳膊，近得罗伊斯不禁心里发慌。

罗伊斯觉得自己实在拿捏不好和克罗斯之间的距离，平心而论，他喜欢和对方相处的时间，喜欢两人之间那种一点一点变得更亲密的感觉，但这又不像是他和格策或是许尔勒那样。他喜欢和克罗斯待在一块，但一旦凑得太近了，又没办法全然心无隔阂地面对他们之间变了调似的亲昵，掺杂其中的那种若有似无的暧昧时不时地令罗伊斯感到心虚又焦虑，他好像再怎么努力都没有办法正常地和克罗斯当朋友。

“Marco？”克罗斯疑惑地喊了他一声。

“什、什么？”罗伊斯发现自己走神了，难免懊恼，于是将自己的椅子挪了一下，好和克罗斯离得远一些，远离让他分心的源头，“抱歉，我刚刚没听懂，你再说一遍行吗？”

克罗斯看了一眼罗伊斯刻意拉开的距离，心里顿时一沉。

“你很讨厌这样吗？”

罗伊斯一怔：“什么？”

“这样，”克罗斯烦躁地用手势比划了一下他们之间的距离，“我和你离得很近，让你很讨厌吗？”

“不是……”罗伊斯无措地回答，苦于想不出该怎么解释自己的行为，犹豫地咬了咬嘴唇，索性又将自己的椅子挪了回去，这一次像是为了证明一样，坐得比先前还近，整个人几乎都挨到了克罗斯身上，惶急地抬眼看着他。

“不讨厌吗？”克罗斯又问，只有他知道自己现在心跳飞快。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，克罗斯看着他，情不自禁地跟着凑近了一些，两人的脸近得快要贴在一块。

“那这样呢？”克罗斯又靠近了一点，到了已经没有办法再更靠近了的程度，期间一双眼睛就这么定定地盯着罗伊斯，隐隐地像是有些期待似的，随时观察他的反应试探着。“讨厌吗？”

就在那个瞬间，罗伊斯忽然电光火石地反应了过来——在理论基础上，他跟着他两个姐姐看了那么多的言情小说不是白看的——克罗斯问他“讨厌吗”时，真正想问的是“喜欢我吗？”，只因克罗斯有意配合他的节奏，选择一反常态地迂回体贴而不冒进。

因为他喜欢我，罗伊斯想。这个念头闪过心头，为他带来的不再是充满不确定性的慌乱不知所措，反而从心口泛起了一丝一丝酥麻的甜蜜。

这让罗伊斯忽然有底气了起来，还有那么一点被小瞧了的不爽。

罗伊斯这种情绪一上来，就立刻有了迫不及待地想证明些什么的冲动，克罗斯的脸离得太近，却仍小心翼翼地维持着一小段距离，看得罗伊斯脑袋一热，拉住克罗斯的手臂，下一秒直接亲了上去。

罗伊斯的这个吻开始得冲动，实际上却有些谨慎的意味，像是在探险，又像是努力重新熟悉对方的唇舌一般。克罗斯第一时间根本没反应过来，仿佛被他亲得整个人都傻了，过了好几秒才猛地搂住罗伊斯的腰，极其热切地吮着罗伊斯的下唇回吻，吻得罗伊斯的喉头发出一声模模糊糊的哼声，只能反射性地把克罗斯的手抓得更紧。

这个湿热缠绵的深吻持续了很久，两人直亲到各自喘不过气来，才急促地喘息着分开，彼此的鼻息在狭小的距离里揉杂在一块。

克罗斯仍然眼睛都舍不得眨一下似的盯着他看，看得罗伊斯心跳如鼓，有些话很自然地就要脱口而出：“Toni——”

一阵敲门声却突然在克罗斯的房门外响起，罗伊斯如梦初醒似的瞪大了眼睛，浑身一僵。

“Toni，”门外是克罗斯的弟弟的声音，“你拿了我房间的椅子吗？”

“等我一下。”克罗斯低声嘱咐，又在罗伊斯的唇上轻轻地吻了一下，才站起身来去开门。

“Toni，”Felix在门外探头探脑，充满了探究的兴趣，“你房间有人？女孩子？”

“不是。椅子借我一下，我晚一点就拿回去你房间。”

克罗斯在门口花了一点时间和自己难缠的弟弟周旋，才总算把人打发走了，哪知道门还没关上，一回过头，罗伊斯竟然已经把书包都收拾好了，战战兢兢地站在自己身后。

“我……我忽然想到我晚上家里有事，得赶快回去。”

“什么事？”罗伊斯的借口找得太烂了，克罗斯不由得焦虑地追问。

“我明天再跟你解释，我真的得走了。”

“你刚刚想跟我说什么？”

“什么？”

“我开门之前，你喊了我的名字。你想跟我说什么？”

“没什么。”罗伊斯抿着嘴否认，一心急着离开的意图显而易见。

两人站在原地僵持了一会，克罗斯看着他，最后终究是妥协了：“我陪你下楼。”


	13. Chapter 13

幸好。

在过后的两个小时里，罗伊斯都无比感激克罗斯的弟弟的及时出现，不然他真的就跟克罗斯告白了。现在摆在罗伊斯面前的问题是，克罗斯喜欢他，他该怎么办？

跟第一次恋爱完全不同，克罗斯给了罗伊斯思考时间，没有突袭告白，以至于罗伊斯可以慎重又慎重。也许不是时间的问题，是克罗斯的问题，因为对方是克罗斯，所以罗伊斯才会如此小心翼翼。

毫无疑问，罗伊斯对克罗斯是喜欢的，这放在几个月前根本是件不能想象的事，它就这样发生了。罗伊斯开始苦恼起来，比他讨厌克罗斯时更甚，生活不是言情小说，两个人被彼此吸引然后在一起了远远不是结局，万一以后他们又回到以前那样，相互讨厌呢？现在的距离刚刚好，靠得太近又会不一样了。罗伊斯很喜欢他跟克罗斯现在的状态，亲密，但又不那么亲密，留出了一点点可以假装成更好的人的空间。

感情就像是烧开水，咕噜咕噜的，一旦沸腾了，水温再也无法升高，只能等待冷却。显然，克罗斯的性格跟自己的不算契合，他们之间没有太多的共同话题，那个人既不喜欢贾斯汀.比伯，看起来对多特蒙德也没有兴趣，更重要的是，克罗斯将来会去马德里读大学，无论怎么分析，他们都不是合适的一对，就算在一起了，分手只是早晚的事。罗伊斯也不知道自己怎么了，他很没有办法接受有一天克罗斯会跟他分手这个假设，要从源头拔出这个令他恐惧的隐患，最好的办法大抵是不要跟克罗斯谈恋爱。

不要和克罗斯谈恋爱，这样就不会存在分手了。罗伊斯豁然开朗，自己简直是个天才，只要守住这条底线，他认为自己又能和克罗斯正常相处了。

第二天早上，罗伊斯不巧就遇上了同样站在门口与母亲道别的克罗斯，他笑着朝对方招手道早。

罗伊斯都没有注意到他一路上在下意识通过不停说话来分散自己对克罗斯的注意力，他只知道自己今天的话有点太多了，不可控地多。克罗斯安安静静地走过从家门口到校车上落点这段路，罗伊斯期待克罗斯让自己闭嘴，却又希望对方能容忍自己的烦人。

格策的出现拯救了罗伊斯的窘境，令他可以自然地逃离克罗斯的身旁。

“刚才你跟Toni在聊什么？昨晚德国队的比赛吗？”

“啊？比赛？什么比赛？”

“昨晚的友谊赛，德国队对阿根廷。”

该死。罗伊斯不敢相信自己错过了这场比赛，明明昨天他还在跟许尔勒打赌全场进球不会少于4个，都怪克罗斯。

“我昨天太困了。”罗伊斯胡乱编出了一个借口，很烂的借口。

“你没看也好，不然得睡不着了。”

罗伊斯拿出了手机查看昨晚的赛况，他同意格策的话，哪怕只是友谊赛，领先两球再被对手追平实在太叫球迷郁闷了。

话题自然地往别的方向去了，而且越走越远，罗伊斯有一句没一句地搭话，眼睛的余光时不时会瞥向坐在校车后段车厢的克罗斯。那个人一如平常，戴上耳机望着窗外，好似把周遭的一切都隔绝开去了，独自过活。

不公平。罗伊斯难免有些气馁，凭什么为这件事烦恼的只有他一个人，他想找人抱怨克罗斯冷淡至此的反应，却没有合适的对象，唯有把怨言吞回肚子里。

“Marco——你在发什么呆？”

罗伊斯上午过得有些浑浑噩噩的，直到厄齐尔来找他吃午饭才如梦初醒。如果不是他的课程都被安排在同一间课室，也许已经闹出笑话了。

“没……没什么。”罗伊斯连忙把桌上的德语课本收起来，事实上方才那节课是生物课。

“真的？”

厄齐尔是罗伊斯众多关系好的朋友里比较不好糊弄的一个，要么罗伊斯对他坦白，要么……

“你怎么跑来找我吃午饭了？”

转移话题，有时候这会起效果，比如今天。

“Sami谈了女朋友，我不做电灯泡。”

厄齐尔在罗伊斯隔壁桌的位置坐下，把他的午餐盒打开了，里面装了土豆沙拉和三明治。

“噢，这样。”罗伊斯点了点头，用自己的勺子挖走了对方大半的土豆沙拉，这是在厄齐尔的默许范围内的行为，“你也可以去找Toni吃饭。”

见鬼了。天知道罗伊斯为什么会提到克罗斯，他只是想随口跟厄齐尔搭话。

“Hi Toni，Marco刚才才提到你。”

见厄齐尔朝自己身后的方向招手，罗伊斯险些咬到舌头。

“提到我？”

克罗斯选择了罗伊斯前面的一个座位，把椅子翻转过来，三个人面对面围成了一个圈。

“他觉得我应该找你吃午饭，我不知道为什么。”厄齐尔眼中闪烁着好奇，或者换一种说法，八卦欲。

球队最近都在背地里揣测自己跟克罗斯的关系，罗伊斯不是傻子，他隐约是知道的，因此他更不能在厄齐尔这里暴露了，否则日后得烦死。

厄齐尔的八卦欲望对罗伊斯来说不是最糟糕的，更糟糕的显然是克罗斯因为厄齐尔的话向自己投来了疑惑的目光，平静又意味深长。

“Toni很擅长给人补习西班牙语，真的，你应该找他帮你。”

一般来讲罗伊斯不是这么一个不知情识趣的人，这一次是特殊情况，他现在心里向厄齐尔道歉了。

“好了，Marco，我应该在更衣室里说过不要提醒我刚挂掉了小测这件事。”

罗伊斯耸了耸肩，尽力摆出最无辜的模样，“我想那时候我正在淋浴间。”

“不，你才没有。”

罗伊斯笃定厄齐尔不至于会为这样就对自己生气，经过他又是装傻又是讨好后，事情马上就翻篇了。如是一番，罗伊斯光顾着应对厄齐尔，竟然一时间忘了克罗斯也坐在旁边，完全没有注意到那人一瞬间表现出的失落。

球队下午训练开始前，罗伊斯根据教练的要求抱着绕杆往球场走去，后知后觉想起午餐时间的克罗斯几乎没有跟自己说过一句话，应该说今天的克罗斯对自己都很沉默以及冷淡，这么一想他又有些不是滋味。许尔勒突然从罗伊斯身后拍他的肩膀，这样的互动放在平时再正常不过了，但罗伊斯吓得把绕杆丢了一地。

“Schü！你在做什么！吓死人了。”罗伊斯尖叫起来。

“抱歉，我就是……想来帮你。”许尔勒指了指地上的绕杆，他完全是被罗伊斯的反应吓到了，好似自己做了什么天大的错事一样，满怀愧疚，弯腰开始把绕杆收拾起来。

“算了，也不是什么大问题。”罗伊斯也蹲了下去，跟许尔勒一起捡起绕杆，是自己心不在焉，他没有道理迁怒自己的好友。

余光瞄到克罗斯正在往这边走，罗伊斯催促起了许尔勒，让人动作快一些。

“嗯？”

不明所以的许尔勒因为罗伊斯的反常而迟疑了起来，也正因如此，罗伊斯没能逃掉与克罗斯的擦肩而过。他们的的确确擦肩而过，克罗斯没有询问罗伊斯发生了什么，也没有要帮忙的意思，望着克罗斯走向球场中央的背影，罗伊斯顿时有些泄气，自己刚才的慌乱，以及今天一整天的失神都是自作多情了。

这不是我想要的吗？罗伊斯没法回答这个问题，因为他又开始犯傻了。

“Toni，帮一下忙可以吗？”

罗伊斯一开始只拿了四根绕杆，现在三根已经在许尔勒手上了，他自己手上拿着一根，克罗斯帮忙与否根本无关紧要。

克罗斯愣在了原地，显然他也不明白罗伊斯是哪里需要帮忙了，罗伊斯没让这份尴尬停留太久，他把自己手上的绕杆塞给了克罗斯，再从许尔勒手上拿过一根绕杆。

“……”许尔勒看着在前面走的两个人，欲言又止。

训练的时候罗伊斯也没能跟克罗斯有交集，这可能不是克罗斯故意的，只是教练做分组安排时就这么凑巧，完完全全把他们两人分开了。

“Marco小心——”

厄齐尔的提醒晚了，罗伊斯大脑能处理这句话的信息以前，他的侧脸已经被足球击中了，胡梅尔斯抱歉地跑过来揉了揉罗伊斯后脑勺上的头发。罗伊斯是有理由生气的，可他的脾气被这一整天的心神不宁给磨没了，不仅没说什么，还任由胡梅尔斯蹂躏他的发型。

“Marco，你是不是身体不舒服。”

“没有。”

胡梅尔斯的问题一点也不好笑，罗伊斯用眼神控诉对方的无聊。

两人的对话被隔壁组传来的动静打断了，罗伊斯转过头去看的时候只见克罗斯正在离开场地中央，走路的姿势不太自然，穆勒跟在他身后，哪怕罗伊斯听不见克罗斯在对穆勒说什么，从那人的肢体语言可以猜到他在表达自己没有事。

不由自主地，罗伊斯直接忽略了胡梅尔斯，往被分到了隔壁组的赫迪拉身旁走去。

“Toni怎么了吗？”

“可能刚才抢圈的时候拉伤了。”赫迪拉指了指自己的大腿，“内收肌之类的。”

罗伊斯望着逐渐远离自己视线的克罗斯，神差鬼使地跟身旁的赫迪拉说“我去看看他”，然后就朝着克罗斯一路小跑过去了。


	14. Chapter 14

只是不那么幸运而已。大腿传来疼痛感的一瞬，克罗斯没有太多别的想法，他这一段时间都不算过得很顺利。

说服穆勒让自己一个人去校医室后，克罗斯还回头寻找罗伊斯的身影，发现那人正走向赫迪拉，并没有关注这边的情况。

不合时宜的没心没肺。克罗斯不认为这个评价很恰当，可是他脑子里对罗伊斯只剩下这个形容词。

“Toni——”

“我可以自己去校医室。”

又来了。克罗斯头也没有回，罗伊斯会跟上来于他而言是个惊喜，然而如果可以，他不想要对方制造那么多惊喜，“他明明也喜欢我”这个念头已经从昨晚的惊喜变质成憋屈，他不喜欢早早见到对方灿烂的笑容后中午又被刻意冷落。

毫无疑问，克罗斯习惯了罗伊斯的反复无常，但这也不能令他明白现在事情的走向。罗伊斯明明是喜欢自己的，昨天他们也有了可以进一步的苗头，到今天，他们的相处不仅是回到原点，比那更古怪，叫克罗斯不禁开始反省是不是自己做错了什么，先撩拨自己的明明是罗伊斯啊，越想，他越觉得有些委屈。

“我没有别的事做，可以陪你去。”

从影子看，克罗斯注意到罗伊斯刻意与自己保持了一段距离，不近不远。

“训练还没结束。”克罗斯尽量让自己的话听起来没有那么冷冰冰，他现在是不怎么想跟罗伊斯说话，可也不想吓着那人。

“可是……我想陪你去。”

该死。克罗斯在内心骂起了脏话，却也停下了脚步，好让没来得及刹住脚步的罗伊斯跟到了自己并肩的位置。

结束这一切糟心事的最佳做法是让自己变回罗伊斯心目中的那个讨厌鬼，但……

克罗斯的肩膀一下子被罗伊斯扶住，对方小心翼翼生怕弄疼自己的模样令克罗斯内心软得不行，他怎么能让罗伊斯讨厌自己呢？克罗斯舍不得，也做不到。

经过校医的检查，克罗斯没有什么大问题，只是最近一周是不能参与球队训练了，结果比他预料中要好。

“一周吗……”

面露忧色的人反而是罗伊斯，克罗斯真的后悔让这个人跟来，平白添了对方的担心。

“比你上次受伤的恢复期短多了。”

克罗斯忽然想到，会不会是因为罗伊斯有过那次的受伤经历，也许不仅是那一次，所以格外为自己的受伤而难过。

“那不一样！你这是在队内训练而已……”

“下次我会注意的，好吗？”

见罗伊斯有了闹情绪的苗头，克罗斯条件反射一般，把语气放轻放柔，他可以很擅长哄人，可事实上他只哄过这么一个罗伊斯。

“我帮你去拿书包。”

“一起吧，我不是不能走。”

克罗斯走了两步，罗伊斯略微紧张地跟了上来，跟生怕自己会摔跤一样，他干脆充满私心地把右手手臂搭在对方肩上。

天气逐渐转凉，远比周围的人更怕冷的罗伊斯身上只穿了一件长袖球服，走出室外肩膀马上就缩起来了。克罗斯正想着要不要把对方抱紧一些，罗伊斯突然抬手握住了他的右手，他们在云霞下十指紧扣，动作说不上自然，却谁也没放开谁。克罗斯享受这段恰到好处的留白，也就让他按捺住自己，暂时不去问对方昨晚为什么要跑。他们相互喜欢，他们手牵着手，在这一刻克罗斯不能更贪心了。

克罗斯以为他至少能紧扣着罗伊斯的手，穿过大半个校园，走到公交站，可惜没有人能听见他内心的愿望，而意外无处不在。

“不好意思，能稍微把他的时间让给我吗？很快的。”

克罗斯下意识要抓紧罗伊斯的手，不过对方更先一步已经松开了，用手肘轻轻撞了撞他的肋部，飞快地在他耳边说了句“等一下见”，然后克罗斯的怀里就空荡荡了。

来的女生克罗斯还有点印象，对方好似是学校广播站的，曾经有一次来邀请自己作为嘉宾参与一个访谈节目，当时克罗斯不假思索地拒绝了。

“我不参加访谈节目。”

克罗斯并不打算等到对方主动开口，这太浪费他的时间且消磨他的耐性了，他伤了，也就有了面对被打扰心情不佳的理由。

“我不是找你做访谈节目的。”女生不知道是没注意到克罗斯的表情或是可以忽略了，她把头发别到耳后，对克罗斯笑了笑，“后天在我家会举办一场派对，你有兴趣要来吗？”

“没有。”克罗斯并不会为了无聊的高中生举办的无聊派对牺牲自己的睡眠时间。

“你来了也随时可以走的，有很多人想在派对上见到你。”

“如果他们来上学，也会见到我，没什么不一样。”

女生捂着嘴笑出了声，“Toni，你知道吗？你真的是很有趣的一个人呢。”

“哦，谢谢。”克罗斯不确定对方是不是真心在夸奖自己，姑且当她是吧，至少自己没听出什么阴阳怪气的意味，“还有别的事吗？”

“有，当然。”

“嗯？”

克罗斯转头望了一眼在不远处的罗伊斯，对方正盘腿坐在长凳上低着头玩手机，整个人缩成一团，时不时往掌心呵一口白气。

“你对派对没有兴趣，那会对我有兴趣吗？我是指，交往那种兴趣。”

“没有。”

对方也是金色头发，也有一双琥珀绿的眼睛，长得的确挺漂亮，可克罗斯在她身上就找不到半点心动的可能。

“你现在没有交往的对象不是吗？”

“是，但我不会跟你交往的，你对我没有吸引力。”

克罗斯尽量把话说得更清楚一些，不给对方有产生不切实际的期待的可能，最怕搞出什么误会。

“没有吸引力？我？”

女生露出一副难以置信的模样，显然，她是第一次得到这样的评价。

其实无关对方的长相、身材，又或是别的因素，她不是罗伊斯，吸引不了克罗斯就只有这一个理由。

“Toni，你都要把我气笑了。”

“请便，我先走了，有人在等我。”让罗伊斯在室外等太久的话，克罗斯担心那人会感冒。

克罗斯近罗伊斯，对方还浑然不觉地打着游戏，似乎正是紧要关头，克罗斯也就先没有打扰对方，盯着那人的发旋看了许久，在想被母亲塞进书包的那顶毛绒帽是不是可以借给对方先戴上。

“诶？！Toni你那边这就结束了吗？”

罗伊斯终于在一局游戏结束后发现了克罗斯的存在，他抬起头望向克罗斯，诧异之余还有些搞不清情况。对方那完全不设防的反应叫克罗斯想起昨天的吻和对方未竟的话，这次想要挑起亲吻的人是自己。

“嗯，回家吧。”

“你……拒绝了她？”

“哦，你知道她是来问我这件事的。”

“就挺明显的吧。”罗伊斯站了起身，原地快速跺了几下脚，好似要让身体更暖和一些。

那你还丢下我一个人在那里。克罗斯没有把心底话说出来，他认为罗伊斯在把他往外推，现在不可避免地有一点个人情绪，他第一次知道，自己的心情也可以如此反复无常。克罗斯希望时间可以倒回昨天，他会在罗伊斯逃掉以前告白，哪怕他的弟弟会用这件事调侃他一辈子。

罗伊斯来扶克罗斯，克罗斯没有拒绝，他期待罗伊斯会又一次主动牵他的手，可惜罗伊斯没有，那人只是架起他的一边胳膊，搀着他走。完全故意地，克罗斯将自己更多的重量压在了罗伊斯身上，对方那么瘦，自然会有些吃力，多走几步呼吸声便重了起来。

“我可以自己走，不然我们会一起摔倒。”

“啊……这样。”罗伊斯稍稍一愣，而后眼神黯淡了下去，整个人突然没了精神，“抱歉。”

克罗斯有些心虚，他刚才有了恶劣的念头，并且把它践于行动，他就是故意要给罗伊斯难堪，就一点小小的惩罚，目的达到了，于是他也就发现了原来这不是他想要的结果。克罗斯注定不能成为把控节奏的那个，他的难受并不会通过对罗伊斯进行不成熟的报复而有所缓解，相反，看着罗伊斯变得闷闷不乐，他会更难过，就像现在这样。

“Marco……”克罗斯不会安慰人，他也没有勇气承认自己刚才的故意。

“我去校医室给你借拐杖。”

罗伊斯略带紧张的语调叫克罗斯察觉，对方待在自己身边感到不自在，所以要找个借口去喘口气。

也许等一会儿给自己送拐杖过来的人会是穆勒了。这样的念头一闪而过，本来只是自嘲，克罗斯的的确确为此慌了。

“Marco，我不需要拐杖。”

“那……”

“能牵着我走吗？”

“可是，”罗伊斯下意识地搓了搓手，“我的手很冷。”

“那正好。”克罗斯毫不犹豫地牵过罗伊斯的手，“我觉得有些热。”

补救成功，克罗斯暗暗舒了一口气。

才走了一小段路，克罗斯发现罗伊斯总有意无意地看向自己，人在八卦欲望旺盛时流露出来的眼神总是相似的。

“她对我没有吸引力。”

“嗯？”

“我这么对她说了。”

“你怎么可以这样说？”罗伊斯突然有些急了，音调都升了几度，“我是说，就算这是真的，你也不该这么直接说出来。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得她长得挺漂亮的，你这么说很伤人自尊的。”

“我也没说她丑。”克罗斯不知道罗伊斯在着急什么。

“要是你有个姐姐，知道你这样拒绝女生，相信我，你会被教训的。”

“不存在这种假设，我只有一个弟弟。”

“哎呀，我跟你说不明白，”罗伊斯有些泄气，“总之……”罗伊斯支支吾吾许久，也没能把剩下的话说明白。

你明明喜欢我，为什么要责怪我拒绝掉别人呢？克罗斯更郁闷了。“我下次注意。”克罗斯并没有真正受教，看在罗伊斯说了那么多的份上，他努力给出一个比较恰当的承诺。

正常的训练还没有结束，更衣室里只有回来拿书包的两人。

“跟喜欢的人告白是一件很勇敢的事，所以……你就算是拒绝，也应该更温柔一点的。”罗伊斯是背对着克罗斯去收拾书包时说的话，声音越说越小，最后跟自言自语无异了。

克罗斯努力地没有错过对方说的每一个字，灵光一闪，他有了新的体会。听起来，罗伊斯对刚才的情形有代入感，作为告白者的代入感，所以他会为刚才被直白拒绝的人愤愤不平……克罗斯为自己这一猜测心跳骤然加速。

“我只考虑过，等到我喜欢的人跟我告白的时候，我该怎么做。”

罗伊斯的动作僵住了几秒，“为什么你要等这个……”

对，为什么我要等？不管是不是罗伊斯发出的暗示，克罗斯被启发了，他可以做主动告白的那一个。

“我会被温柔地拒绝吗？”

“你说什么？”罗伊斯愕然转过身，像是被惊扰了的幼兽，警惕又无助。

“没什么。”

罗伊斯看起来并没有准备好，现在不是合适的时机，那么克罗斯不会贸然做那件亟需勇气的事，万一把人吓跑了，自己这情况可没办法把人追回来。取而代之，克罗斯从书包里找出母亲给的毛绒帽，给罗伊斯戴上，看着红晕逐渐爬满对方的脸颊。

“我觉得更衣室有点热，Toni你觉得吗？”

罗伊斯开始东张西望，故意错开克罗斯的视线，不知所措的样子可爱得有些犯规了。

“嗯，对。”

“我就说嘛……这里的暖气也开太足了。”罗伊斯开始念念叨叨起来。

“我收拾好了，回家吧。”

罗伊斯一下子蹿到了门口的位置，又倏然止住脚步，走回来挽过克罗斯的手臂。

“你可不能又摔了。”

“嗯。”

“得赶紧回到球场。”

“嗯。”

“我明天去你家门口接你。”

“好。”

再耐心一点，克罗斯告诫自己，罗伊斯值得。


	15. Chapter 15

在那之后的整整一周，罗伊斯还真的言出必行，把接送克罗斯上下学这件事认真地实践起来了。

克罗斯受伤的隔天早上，在他早餐即将吃完的时候，他的手机响了。

克罗斯拿起手机看了一眼，发现屏幕上显示的是罗伊斯的名字，心脏登时不争气地快了几拍，连忙将电话接了起来：“喂，Marco？”

“Toni，”罗伊斯急匆匆的声音隔着话筒传来，“你出门了吗？你还没出门吧？”

罗伊斯焦急的情绪也让克罗斯跟着紧张了起来：“还没有，你别急，怎么了？”

“……噢。”罗伊斯听见他的话，这下才缓了过来，“没什么，我有点睡过头了，刚刚醒来看到……呃……”

罗伊斯愈说声音愈小，说到最后直接没了下文，声音里带着说不出的懊恼和难为情，克罗斯却非常神奇地听懂了，罗伊斯早上睡晚了，隔着窗户看见自己已经不在房间里，才会这么慌慌张张地打电话来。

于是克罗斯也十分给他面子地接话：“还不晚，没事，待会你会来我家门口对吗？”

“嗯。你在家里等我二十……不，十分钟，我很快就过去。”罗伊斯很认真地叮嘱。

“好。”

别说等十分钟了，就算罗伊斯要他多等上几个小时他都愿意等。克罗斯这么想着，觉得自己这样的想法似乎有些疯狂。

罗伊斯确实动作很快，克罗斯不到十分钟之内就在自家门口前见到他。罗伊斯和他道了声早，紧接着微微皱着眉问道：“你的伤今天感觉怎么样？”

“还好，这种伤不会一个晚上马上就好的。”

“那，我扶你？”

“好。”克罗斯答得飞快，就算罗伊斯不主动提议，他大概也会忍不住问罗伊斯能不能扶他。

罗伊斯下一秒就靠了过来，将克罗斯的一条胳膊架到肩上，不忘小心翼翼地确认：“如果哪里不舒服就跟我说。”

“好。”克罗斯应道，想了想，又补充道：“这样就很好。”

罗伊斯扶着他出了家门，两人慢慢地往公交站的方向走。就着这个姿势，克罗斯能瞥见罗伊斯的后脑勺有一小绺睡乱的头发，大概是因为罗伊斯今天赶着出门来不及整理，就这么凌乱地翘着，看上去明明有些滑稽，却立时让克罗斯心头柔软得不像话。

如果说前一天放学时，他的心里还因为罗伊斯反反复复的态度而感到有些委屈和焦躁的话，这一刻那些情绪也都霎时烟消云散，被罗伊斯言行举止之间透露出的关心和重视哄得服服帖帖。克罗斯不得不承认，这样的感觉可实在太好了，被喜欢的人如此珍而重之地对待，简直令人上瘾。

你是喜欢我的，对吗？克罗斯情不自禁地望向罗伊斯的侧脸，这个念头在心中宛如波涛般翻涌着，几欲脱口而出，又堪堪被咽了下去。

罗伊斯一路将克罗斯从家门口护送到了班上，接着丢下一句“放学我再来接你”，便在穆勒来得及大惊小怪之前飞快地跑了。

“你的伤有那么严重吗？需要人接送上下学？”穆勒挠着头，十分疑惑地提问。

“差不多。”克罗斯回答得脸不红气不喘，总体而言，他确实非常需要罗伊斯和他一起上下学。

这一周大概是他们相识以来最亲密的一周，他们天天一起上下学，碰到放学后球队需要训练的下午，罗伊斯就干脆把克罗斯一起带到球场去，让克罗斯坐在场边看他们训练。

“你在这里等我，不要乱跑，等我训练完就带你回家。”罗伊斯坐在克罗斯身边换完鞋之后还磨磨蹭蹭地舍不得走，挨着他蹲着喋喋不休地叮嘱个没完，完全是为了继续和克罗斯说话而说话。

克罗斯听见他哄小孩似的语气，有些无奈地看他：“你看我现在这个状态，不觉得我要乱跑的难度也太高了吗？”

罗伊斯被他逗得扑哧笑了出来，心情很好地伸手揉了揉他的头发，顿时又莫名有种想亲他的冲动油然而生。

“Marco！快点过来帮忙搬球门！”

所幸这时胡梅尔斯在罗伊斯身后大声喊他，打断了他那点没头没脑的绮念，以及两人之间不知不觉地又逐渐变得有些暧昧的气氛。

“我去训练了。”

“你五分钟前换好鞋子就这么说了。”

“……你是不是嫌我烦。”

克罗斯愣了一下，然后看着他的眼睛慎重其事地摇了摇头：“没有，我不会嫌你烦。”

“噢。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛应了一声，表情有些怔怔的，下一秒，他就猛地整个人跳了起来，“我真的去训练了！”

这一次罗伊斯的动作很果决，克罗斯还来不及再多说什么，罗伊斯已经跑到了球场中央，去和胡梅尔斯他们一起搬球门。

“Marco？你没事吧？”胡梅尔斯狐疑地看他，“怎么都还没开始热身脸就这么红？”

“没事。”罗伊斯低着头，像是很认真地在研究自己该站在哪里搬球门，最后选定了一个背对着场边的位置，“Mats你过去一点，我要站这里。”

“站哪里有差吗？你怎么这么多事儿。”胡梅尔斯皱眉，嘴上念了两句，还是走了几步给他让出位置来。

当然有差，罗伊斯心想。就算他喜欢克罗斯，因为他一句话就脸红也未免太逊了吧，无论如何，他也想在对方面前酷一点。

想是这么想，当罗伊斯在训练里的练习赛进球，他一边躲过许尔勒对他的发型摧残，一边还是忍不住回过头去看克罗斯，他的进球进得很漂亮，发型应该也没有乱，要是他能就这么头也不回地往回跑就更酷了，但他就是不禁想去看克罗斯的反应，要是他能对自己笑一下就好了。

可惜罗伊斯所想像的和事实总有些落差，他看向克罗斯的时候，克罗斯正拿着手机不知道和谁讲电话，虽然眼神是看向球场的，反应却不如罗伊斯预期，在两人眼神交会的那个瞬间明显愣住了，面上的表情怔怔的。

罗伊斯一下子就有些来气，一部分是对克罗斯，更大一部分是对自己生气。他这样进了颗球就眼巴巴地想看克罗斯笑一下，其实克罗斯根本也没有认真看，全是他自作多情。想到这里，他也不等克罗斯再多做什么反应，扭头就往中圈的方向跑，不再看对方一眼。

罗伊斯心里的闷气一直持续到回家的路上。罗伊斯训练后态度丕变，连话都少了许多，把克罗斯扶着上了校车后，直接跑去和格策坐在一块，让克罗斯全然摸不着头绪。

克罗斯一路上看着窗外不断倒退的风景，把今天的训练过程默默地回忆了一遍，也实在没想明白自己是怎么又惹到罗伊斯了，索性也不再多想了，在下了校车后，趁着只有他们两人一起走回家的路上向对方搭话。

“我们家周末要在花园里烧烤，你要来吗？”

“不知道，再说吧。”

这个话题没有进展，克罗斯就再接再厉又换了一个话题：“你今天的那颗进球进得很漂亮。”

罗伊斯愣了一下，才有些别扭地回答：“……我还以为你忙着讲电话没注意看呢。”

他这话一说完，立刻就后悔了，他这话说得活像自己这颗球就是为了克罗斯进的一样，太丢脸了。

这一次克罗斯很快地抓到了重点，也不给罗伊斯再闹别扭的时间，解释道：“Felix打电话来问我怎么还不回家，我说我在训练。但我没错过你的进球。”

克罗斯短短几句话说完，罗伊斯的闷气就生不下去了，同时也反省起自己方才这一路对克罗斯的冷淡态度，顿时心生愧疚。

他选择主动找了个话题和克罗斯聊天：“要是结束前我的那颗任意球也能踢进就好了。”

克罗斯回想了下他说的那颗任意球：“那个定位球的角度太偏了，很难。”

“我觉得我下次能踢进。”罗伊斯不服气地说。

“我没说不可能，那个位置的任意球要是十次里能踢进一次以上就算很幸运了。我的意思是——”那个任意球应该传中更好。

罗伊斯眯起双眼打断他：“要打赌吗？”

“可以。要赌什么？”克罗斯决定把分析说服对方的话留到自己回到场上再说。

“我想想……”

罗伊斯还真的十分认真地皱着眉思考起来了，给他思考的时间不多，没过多久，他听见克罗斯提醒了一声“到家了”，才发现他们已经走到了克罗斯的家门前。

“算了，就赌一件事吧，我赌赢了的话就算你欠我一件事。”

“行。”

罗伊斯点点头，正要松开扶着克罗斯的手和他道别，忽然又听见克罗斯带着一点迟疑的声音：“你……晚上有事吗？要不要来我房间？”

“……”罗伊斯沉默了，一时不知道该如何回答才好。

他当然想去，他喜欢克罗斯喜欢得要命，恨不得每天一起回家的这段路愈长愈好，但他总觉得要是和克罗斯回去，肯定会发生点什么，至少像是上一次在克罗斯房间里那样的事情。

这实在是件令人难以拿捏分寸的事情，他往往情不自禁地想去亲近克罗斯，与此同时又得努力把两人之间的暧昧维持在妥当的尺度以下，让人不能一口气将他们之间那层窗户纸给捅破，简直像走钢索似的步步为营。

既然他不能和克罗斯谈恋爱，那还是别徒增烦恼。罗伊斯不是擅长忍耐的人，在默念这句话的同时，都觉得自己的心脏一抽一抽地疼。

“还是算了吧。”罗伊斯说。

然后他就看见克罗斯眼里原本闪着的那点忐忑的期待顿时像是烧到尽头的火柴一样地熄灭了。

“好。”克罗斯应道，看得罗伊斯既心疼又委屈得不行。

“这周末我会来你们家烧烤，还有，”他急急忙忙地说，接着又凑过去抱了克罗斯一下，“你要赶快好起来，赶快回到球场。”

罗伊斯整个人抱过来的那个瞬间，克罗斯能隐约闻到他身上的更衣室沐浴露味道，脸颊擦过克罗斯的耳朵，有些冰凉的触感倏忽即逝，却仍令克罗斯心旌摇曳，还没来得及再说什么，罗伊斯已经松开手，转身跑回家去了。

周末的烧烤克罗斯家邀请了罗伊斯一家人过去，罗伊斯这一回甚至不用家人提醒，很准时地主动跑去克罗斯家帮忙生火架烤架。这个下午两家人都在，克罗斯本来也没多想别的什么，只要周末还能看到喜欢的人，能多说上几句话就够了。

烤了一段时间之后，克罗斯和Felix换手，让Felix接着烤，自己则拿着盘子走到一边去，挨着罗伊斯坐下。他看见罗伊斯盘子里还剩下一串烤串，却放着没打算动的意思，问了句：“吃不下了？”

罗伊斯往一旁张望了下，确定自己家人看不见，才偷偷地朝他做了个鬼脸：“有青椒。”

克罗斯被他理直气壮的挑食逗笑了：“那我跟你换？这个要吗？”

他拿起自己盘子里一串刚烤好的牛肉串，作势要递给罗伊斯，罗伊斯看了他一眼，点点头，却没有将肉串接过，而是抬手握住了克罗斯的手，就着他的手吃了一口。

“这个好吃。”罗伊斯嚼了两口，才满足地舔着下唇评论。克罗斯看着他被舔得湿润的嘴唇，觉得心口和方才被罗伊斯碰过的那只手都像火烧似的发着烫。

下週我一定要找机会跟他告白。克罗斯心想，认真地将这件事提上了日程。


	16. Chapter 16

周末假期结束，罗伊斯觉得这周开始的克罗斯神神秘秘的，显得有些古怪。

罗伊斯心知肚明，克罗斯的伤原本就不严重，进入新的一周，罗伊斯也不好意思再用对方需要人接送上下学的借口一大早就去克罗斯家门前等人。

罗伊斯早上出门时还因为这件事有些惆怅，在克罗斯家门前不自觉地停下脚步张望了一下，没想到下一刻，就看见克罗斯打开门走了出来，两人的视线在清晨的冷空气中交会，彼此面面相觑了几秒。

克罗斯率先开口：“早。”

“……早。”罗伊斯有些心虚地回答。

“这么巧，一起走吧。”克罗斯说得稀松平常，好像他们一起出门早就是多么普通的事情一样，让罗伊斯也无法及时作出“我可没有专门在你家门前等你”这种声明。

“我妈说要再找时间请你们家来吃饭，要我问你什么时候合适。”

“都可以。”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼：“是问你们全家，不是只问你。”

“哦。”克罗斯应了一声，接着又没了声音。

罗伊斯不由得皱起眉来，直接拉住他的手腕，歪着头奇怪地直盯着他看：“你怎么了？没睡醒？”

克罗斯没说话，抬眼对上他的视线，旋即又低下头，抓着书包从里头拿出了一张什么。

“这个给你，到了学校有空再看。”克罗斯把东西递到他手里，也不在意罗伊斯还愣在原地，轻轻挣开了罗伊斯的手，头也不回地大步往前走了。

克罗斯交给他的是一只干干净净的白色信封，上头没贴邮票也没写地址，只写了罗伊斯的名字，是克罗斯的笔迹。

……什么情况？情书？

罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，一颗心顿时不受控制地狂跳起来，恍然觉得手里像是拿着个未爆弹，要他拿着也不是，要丢也不是，更不敢追上去问清楚克罗斯是什么意思。左思右想，只得偷偷摸摸地将那封信收进书包，还小心翼翼地夹进课本的书页间，生怕随便塞进书包里弄皱了。

克罗斯倒好，把情书塞给他之后就没再多说什么，上了校车之后径自走到了最后一排靠窗的老位置，光顾着盯着窗外的街景看。罗伊斯自然是不可能再跑去和他坐在一块的，然而他又一心惦记着书包里那封信，就算坐在格策身边都坐如针毡。

“你今天不和Toni一起坐了吗？”格策上了车之后问道。

“哈？”罗伊斯立刻扭头看他，面上的表情显得有些惊悚了。

“你们上周不是天天一起上下学，连在校车上都要坐一块吗？”

“那是因为他受伤了需要帮忙，他这周可以自己走了。”

“得了吧，他上周也没严重得需要你天天扶着。”

“我这是照顾队友。”罗伊斯回答得义正词严。

格策看了他一眼，又把到了嘴边的那句“你？对Toni？”的质疑咽了回去。无论如何，罗伊斯现在对克罗斯的过度关心到堪称殷勤，总比时不时地需要自己居中调停以免他和克罗斯吵起来省事多了。

罗伊斯一直到进了教室在自己的座位坐下，心里都还七上八下的，仿佛书包里装的不是克罗斯给他的一封信，而是黄色书籍之类的违禁品，搞得他忐忑得要命，在第一堂课上课时，才敢遮遮掩掩地在桌面下摸出那封信，一双手都还有些抖。

罗伊斯拆开了那只信封，里头只有一张纸，却不是信纸，也没像罗伊斯预想的那样写满字。

上头只有一个填字游戏，一大个矩形表格显得冷冰冰的，仿佛在无声嘲笑着罗伊斯。

罗伊斯心里莫名其妙，一边默念着“说不定他是放错了”，一边偷偷地用手机给那张纸拍了张照，接着给克罗斯发了过去，还附带个满头问号的emoji。

克罗斯的答复来得很快：“加油。”

加油什么！？

罗伊斯难以置信地瞪着手机，又看了看那个填字游戏，犹豫了几秒，才有些不甘愿地放下手机提起笔来，试着去做那个填字游戏。

其中一半罗伊斯还能解得出来，剩下那一半，罗伊斯直到中午也没能参透出来。在午休前，他又一次盯着纸上一个空着的很短的单词苦思半天。

这么短的单词，他没道理想不出来，罗伊斯盯着那几个空格想。

过了半晌，罗伊斯蓦地皱紧眉头，觉得自己有了点想法，他抓起手机飞快地查了下，才拿起笔，试着把刚查到的单词填进格子里。

看上去是对的，但罗伊斯一下子火气就上来了。

为什么还有西语单词！克罗斯这是想嘲笑他的西语吗！

他不玩了！

克罗斯十分耐心地等了三天，见罗伊斯什么也没说，态度也没怎么变，饶是克罗斯再有耐心也坐不住了，终于忍不住趁着两人同桌一起上生物实验课的机会问了对方：“我给你的那个，你做完了没有？”

“嗯？”外头天气冷飕飕的，生物教室里的暖气开得很足，罗伊斯习惯性地挨着他，暖和又舒适，表情迷迷糊糊的像是随时有可能睡着，“哦，你礼拜一早上给我的那个填字游戏？”

“对。”

“做不出来，你又不是不知道我西语不好。”罗伊斯没忍住打了个呵欠，“等考试到了我需要补习西语再找你不就行了，不要搞这种有的没的考我的西语……”

他这话说到最后，声音软软地带着点昏昏欲睡的鼻音，就像是在撒娇似的，若是放在平时，肯定能令克罗斯心软又心动不已，但在这一刻克罗斯只觉得闷闷不快，甚至还有些委屈。

那是克罗斯周末两天牺牲睡眠时间设计出来的填字游戏，目的当然是为了和罗伊斯表白，填字游戏做出来，最上方那一排字就是一句德语的“我爱你”。

他在网上查了半天，好不容易才决定了这个浪漫、惊喜、又不至于让人措手不及把罗伊斯吓跑的方式，里头用的少数几个西语单词也都是上次克罗斯给罗伊斯补习西语考试时讲了好几次的几个单词，哪知道罗伊斯考完试就忘了个精光，一点印象也不剩。

克罗斯将近十七年的人生里，第一次心生恋爱情愫，第一次鼓起勇气的告白，就这么无声无息地失败了，罗伊斯本人作为被告白的对象甚至浑然不知。

过了没多久，罗伊斯果然又在生物课上睡着了。克罗斯盯着他的侧脸，一个人默默地对他生了一会闷气，临近下课的时候，又十分没原则地主动在心里和罗伊斯和好了。

一次不行那就再试一次，至少罗伊斯不是刻意要拒绝自己。克罗斯心想，他既然下定决心了要对罗伊斯再更耐心一点，那就不会因为一次失败就打退堂鼓。

罗伊斯对他一节课下来那么多的内心戏自然是一无所知的，这节课是今天的最后一节课了，睡饱了的罗伊斯精神抖擞地拍了拍隔壁克罗斯：“走，我们去球场！”

“今天训练没那么快开始。”

“我们有正事，你忘了你还欠我一件事？”

克罗斯这才反应过来他说的是什么，纠正道：“你还没赢。”

“所以才要赶快去球场，我觉得我今天一定能踢进。”

克罗斯并不觉得。这并不是因为他还因为不到一个小时前告白失败而闹别扭，而是全然出于在球场上经验和理性的评估。

“从这里踢。”

“上周的位置哪有这么偏？”罗伊斯抗议。

“就是这里。”克罗斯说，脚下稍稍用力，在草皮上踩出一道印子来。“我没说不可能，但这个位置罚任意球，传中比直接射门进球几率更高一点。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，不大情愿地妥协：“行吧。反正说好了，十球里面只要我进了两球就算我赢。”

“行。”

克罗斯回答得干脆，把位置让给罗伊斯去踢球，旋即走到球门去给他充当守门员。罗伊斯站定位之后深吸了口气，双手拉了下衣摆，接着小跑几步踢出了第一球。

第一球踢得不算好，这个位置的角度确实太偏，球直接以不短的距离高出横梁踢飞了，罗伊斯小声骂了一句，克罗斯没说什么，把球扔还给他。

罗伊斯就这么一连踢了五次，其中一次被克罗斯轻松挡了下来，第五次球擦着门柱出界，到了要踢第六次的时候，罗伊斯整个人都变得严肃得不行，眉头紧紧地皱在一块。他眯细眼睛又一次认真地瞄准了一会角度，做好准备之后助跑几步，小腿发力，足球在空中划出一道弧线，直击球门右上角的死角飞进了球门。

罗伊斯立刻双臂高举，兴奋地大声欢呼起来。

“还差一球。”罗伊斯小跑步回到球门前，从克罗斯手上接过球时，抿着嘴唇都开心得忍不住嘴角上翘。

“嗯。”克罗斯看得心动，差点冲动地想伸手去捏捏他的脸，最后到底还是忍住了。

踢进一球之后，罗伊斯总算找到感觉，后面两球没有踢进，却也无比接近了，再下面一球，罗伊斯踢出的弧线格外漂亮，以相似的路径再度瞄准了球门死角，在克罗斯有机会碰到球之前飞入球网。

下一秒，罗伊斯便直奔克罗斯整个人扑了过来，抱住他的脖子又叫又笑的停不下来，简直像是打入地区联赛夺冠的关键进球，兴奋坏了。

“你看见了没你看见了没！”罗伊斯搂着他高兴得直嚷嚷。

克罗斯被他的情绪感染，环抱着他的腰也开心地笑了起来，是那种要是被自己弟弟看见肯定要大惊小怪一番的笑容。

他们抱在一块的时间稍嫌长了一些，足以让罗伊斯激动的情绪平稳下来，察觉到两人抱成这样暧昧得让人有些难为情。

他装模作样地咳了一声，松手放开了克罗斯，一只手还有些欲盖弥彰地搭在克罗斯的肩上，力求冷静地说：“那这样就算我赢了。”

“嗯。你想要我做什么？”

“呃……”老实说罗伊斯根本还没想过，“我要好好想想，想到了再跟你说。”

“好。”

“先回更衣室吧，训练快开始了。”

罗伊斯说这句话时，他的脸仍有些红，克罗斯和他离得很近，两人之间的气氛还维持着那点若有似无的暧昧，整个球场空荡荡的没有其他人，仿佛他们所在的地方就是世界的中心。

“……我脸上有什么吗？”罗伊斯被他盯着看了一会，终于没办法再装作无知无觉，低声问一句。

“没有。”

可以趁现在吻他吗？克罗斯在心中踌躇思量，一时有些拿不定主意。

不，果然还是要先告白吧。

他必须耐心等到罗伊斯做好心理准备，一步一步慢慢来，不能随便躁进。

今天回去得再好好想一个别的告白方式。


	17. Chapter 17

克罗斯和罗伊斯一起走回更衣室时，已经有几个队友到了，正在做训练前的准备。

“你们两个怎么这么早？提早来加练吗？”许尔勒疑惑地问。

“算是吧，练了几个任意球。”罗伊斯说，想起自己踢进的那两球还是得意得不行，一边朝许尔勒做了个V字手势。

“……”

今天训练轮到克罗斯搬器材，他回到更衣室之后喝了几口水，打了声招呼就直接往器材室的方向去了。

许尔勒看着克罗斯离开更衣室的背影，思考了两秒，才转身走到罗伊斯身边，小声问他：“你和Toni最近怎么回事？”

罗伊斯一脸莫名其妙：“什么怎么回事？”

“你们这两周太腻歪了吧。”许尔勒直接地翻了个白眼，忍不住吐槽，“上周他受伤，你每天接送他上下学，除了训练放学哪也不去，和他们班一起上课总是和Toni坐在一块，今天还一起提早来加练……你这样让我想起什么你知道吗？”

“想起什么？”罗伊斯听他这么一条一条地细数，心虚得要命，却还得装作没事似的反问。

“你和你前任，除了Toni没那么高调之外。”

“……”

他话一说完，罗伊斯的脸色就沉了下来，许尔勒以为他到现在还在闹上学期“反正我就是很讨厌他”的别扭，赶忙补救解释：“别误会我的意思，你们感情好肯定不是坏事，能好好一起踢球再好不过了。”

“……”

“Marco？喂，你没事吧？”

“我没事。”罗伊斯这才低声地咕哝了一句。

他真的很喜欢克罗斯，很喜欢很喜欢。时间一长，愈是意识到这一点，罗伊斯就愈清楚自己绝对不能和克罗斯谈恋爱。克罗斯和自己的前任不同，不是那种自己能在分手后一边云淡风轻地笑着说“她真的挺好的”一边接受好友们的安慰的对象——如果他真的和克罗斯在一起了，分手的那天他绝对会伤心得死掉的。

许尔勒说的是对的，他和克罗斯现在太腻歪了，而他甚至没有许尔勒的提醒都不会意识到这一点。他和克罗斯充其量就是同学、队友、邻居，他们根本不在一起，也不会在一起。

更可怕的是，和上一次的恋爱经验不同，他并不是为了对方而配合地出现在那些派对场合，他和克罗斯待在一块没有丝毫勉强配合的想法，单纯地和克罗斯待在一块就是一件能让人心里暖洋洋地高兴起来的事情。

但是他真的能就这样一直下去吗？他根本舍不得和克罗斯保持距离，他们现在已经很亲密了，他却还总是贪心地觉得要是能和对方再更亲近一点就好了，但如果有一天克罗斯又开始觉得他很烦怎么办？

罗伊斯一想到这一点就心神不宁，忐忑得连手心都冒了汗。他心事重重从更衣室走向球场，那些令人恐惧的念头也在脑袋里乱七八糟地喧嚣不止，让他在今天这场训练里一再走神，光是球队分组练习赛里和克罗斯被分在同一队都能让他不由自主地心跳加速起来。

他有些羡慕克罗斯，又很难不感到挫败，他心里清楚克罗斯绝对是喜欢自己的，但在这样的情况克罗斯看上去还是能完全不受影响，发动进攻转移时的长传依旧精确得令人咋舌——罗伊斯就因为思考这件事时有了几秒的出神，没能在这次进攻里跟上配合好，起跑动作慢了一拍，狼狈地错失了机会，球擦过他的脚后跟，就这么直接笔直地出了球门线。

他还来不及懊恼，正想往回跑时，一转头就发现克罗斯站在他身后不远处，正看向自己。

罗伊斯瞬间就有些紧张起来。

克罗斯却什么也没说，只抓紧时间过来安慰地拍了下他的脑袋，便朝自己的防守位置跑去。

克罗斯愈是这样，罗伊斯就愈是在在意，连带地愈是没办法强迫自己好好将心神都投注到这场练习赛里。不到十分钟之后，罗伊斯带球向前突破的一个瞬间，克罗斯出现在接近禁区一个无人防守的绝佳空档，罗伊斯明知道自己应该立刻将球传给克罗斯，这样的想法到了脚下，动作却偏偏莫名地顿了一下，将球传给了相反方向的格策。

格策当下的位置明显没有克罗斯来得好，接到传球之后没能再往前推进多少，很快就被对面的胡梅尔斯严防死守，格策只能又把球往回传。

“刚刚那个球你怎么不传给Toni？”格策在不久后两队互换半场时奇怪地问了一句。

“我没看见他。”

格策看上去还想说什么，但罗伊斯没给他机会，加快了脚步闷头往前方跑去。

这场练习赛对罗伊斯而言差劲透顶，结束的哨音响起时，罗伊斯甚至稀里糊涂地觉得有些缺乏真实感。他的心情已经够糟了，偏偏在他们将球门归位准备走回更衣室时，克罗斯作为他一切烦恼的源头还一无所知地提着两袋球笔直地朝他走来，搞得罗伊斯想躲开都没办法。

“Marco，能帮个忙吗？”

克罗斯的理由找得太好，罗伊斯根本避无可避，只能回过头求救似的看向身边格策：“Mario也可以一起帮忙，他也很闲……”

“你就够了。”

“……”

格策看了看克罗斯，又看了看罗伊斯，当机立断地丢下一句“那我们待会更衣室见”就拉着许尔勒溜了。

罗伊斯又一次被好友抛弃，别无选择，只能翻了个白眼，认命地接过克罗斯手上的两袋球，还不忘嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨：“搞不懂你，多一个人帮忙不是轻松一些吗？”

“没关系。”克罗斯背对着他回答。

他将地上散乱的最后几根绕杆塞进篮子里，接着才抱起那篮器材转过身：“这样刚好。”

罗伊斯并不想追问克罗斯所谓的“刚好”指的是什么。

他们沉默地走了一会，克罗斯偏头偷偷看了罗伊斯一眼，才开口问道：“你今天训练怎么了吗？”

“什么意思？”

“你今天的练习赛表现得……和平时不大一样。”

罗伊斯听出他话里那点迟疑和刻意的委婉，索性自暴自弃地回答：“你直接说我今天踢得很烂不就行了。”

克罗斯也没反驳他：“发生什么了吗？”

“没什么。”

“换场前那球我知道你看见我了，为什么不传给我？”

“我没看见你。”

罗伊斯坚持拒绝配合的态度堪称挑衅了，克罗斯却丝毫不受影响，对待罗伊斯依旧展现出不变的无限耐心和好脾气，同时坚持要把自己都不晓得来龙去脉的问题给解决。

“如果是因为我做了什么的话——”

“跟你没关系。”罗伊斯直接打断了他的话。“你为什么就非得觉得我做什么都跟你离不了关系不可？”

克罗斯是怎么回事？他都不会生气的吗？罗伊斯知道这样的自己矛盾得可笑，他希望克罗斯会生气，他们能就此吵上一架，让两人已经过热的关系冷却下来，但又贪恋着克罗斯对自己仿佛永无止境的温柔。

你这样只会让我更喜欢你的，罗伊斯悲哀地想。

“……我没有。”克罗斯顿了一下才回答。

走在前头的罗伊斯对他的话置若罔闻，打开器材室的门，放下那两袋球匆匆地就想走，像是在这里多待一秒都受不了似的。然而他才走没几步，手腕就被克罗斯急忙地拉住。

克罗斯定定地看着他，很认真地说：“但如果是的话，我会很高兴。”

克罗斯掌心的温度像是能把人给灼伤。罗伊斯被他这么抓着，心中的慌乱和愧疚泛滥成灾，他甚至不敢看着克罗斯，只能别过头小声解释，带着一点心虚的不正经：“我没事，你不要反应这么大，好了，你放开我，我保证下次练习赛再分到一队肯定会多注意你的跑位，随时准备把球传给你，行吗？”

“你明知道反应大的不是我。”

“那难道是我？”

“你连看着我的眼睛都不敢。”

罗伊斯这下被他逼得有些急了，立刻回过头气势汹汹地瞪他：“我怎么不敢看你了？”

罗伊斯愿意正视自己是好事，克罗斯想，正打算继续好好地和他把事情说清楚，谁知道上一秒罗伊斯还瞪着他，下一秒直接猝不及防地伸手勾住他的脖子，凑上来亲了他一口，虽然稍纵即逝，却是货真价实地落在嘴唇上的一吻。

“你看，我不只敢看你，就算要——”

“你为什么要这么做？”克罗斯猛然从那一吻回过神，态度蓦地变得凌厉起来，抓着罗伊斯的那只手也不自觉地加重了力道，眉头紧皱着像是谴责一般地质问他，“为了敷衍我吗？还是想做就做了？你碰到谁都是这样？你觉得不管你怎么做我都不在乎吗？”

罗伊斯一副不把这种事当一回事的态度终于彻底激怒了克罗斯，这次是这样，先前罗伊斯生日那天亲在他脸颊上那个漫不经心的吻也是这样，自己这段时间以来忐忑而谨慎地试探，不断强迫自己耐心等待，罗伊斯却时不时地表现出这种一点也没觉得这种事有什么大不了的样子，让克罗斯觉得这样慎重的自己仿佛是个笑话，糟心透顶。

克罗斯顿时就觉得这段时间以来积攒着的耐心和满心缱绻的温柔全是浪费感情。

但他还能怎么办呢？难不成他还能换个人喜欢吗？

“我不是……”罗伊斯面色骤变，一下子被他一连串怒气冲冲的质问堵得说不出话来。

“你要是——”克罗斯差点冲动地说出“你要是不喜欢我就别做这种事”，幸好，话到了嘴边被自己堪堪地忍住了，他不想用这种方式和罗伊斯把他们的关系挑明了，他瞪着罗伊斯，心里窝火得不行，眼下却进退不得。

“算了，我现在跟你说这些也没用。”克罗斯索性松手放开了罗伊斯，他向后退了一步，声音显得有些冷，“我今晚有事，不跟你们一起回去了。”

他的话一说完，旋即头也不回地转身走了。


	18. Chapter 18

克罗斯在器材室被罗伊斯气跑了之后，以前所未有的速度淋浴换完衣服，便抓着书包飞快地离开更衣室。

他没有立刻回家，反而一个人先在外头随便吃了顿晚餐，刻意游荡到了很晚的时间才回家，看不见罗伊斯，克罗斯的心里竟有点迟来叛逆期的报复快意。

当然，前提是罗伊斯真的在乎的话。想到这里，克罗斯罕见地被自己习惯性的自嘲给打击到了，他对此并没有完全的把握。说到底，他这样拖延着不回去固然是有和罗伊斯赌气的意思，其实更多还是因为他不想回去面对罗伊斯可能一点也不受影响、没心没肺地该干嘛干嘛的模样。

克罗斯从一开始就知道喜欢罗伊斯不会是件容易的事情，他们刚认识就打了一架，罗伊斯曾经很讨厌他，克罗斯早就给自己做足了所有该有的心理准备，他也觉得自己能足够耐心，但这一切都不代表他不会因为罗伊斯那副无所谓的态度受到打击。

此时的克罗斯甚至怀疑起了自己先前的判断，说不定罗伊斯根本不像他所想的那么喜欢自己。

这个想法让克罗斯的胸腔变得闷闷的，像有什么在里头疯长，却还来不及见得光就凋零殆尽。

克罗斯一个人在离家不远的一个公园里找了张长凳坐下，在那里发了一会呆，一半的时间用来后悔下午的时候对罗伊斯发火，剩下一半的时间在努力说服自己回去面对现实，他知道自己现在这样逃避的模样实在太软弱了，何况逃避根本毫无意义， 就算罗伊斯不喜欢自己，那也不是罗伊斯的错，他也不想因此就放弃喜欢罗伊斯。

他只是为了曾经的那个他们相互喜欢的错觉感到有些可惜罢了，像是输掉了原以为到手了的冠军，美梦初醒，难免让人怅然若失。

如果是这样，那么告白的计划就要再从长计议起，克罗斯心想，拍了拍裤子站起身来，慢慢地踱步往回家的方向走去。

经过一整个晚上，他的心情变得有些沉重，夹杂着难以言述的委屈，但是等到他终于回到家进了房间，心头又一瞬间涌上一种难以再和对方置气的无奈。

今晚罗伊斯没有将窗帘拉上，克罗斯才习惯性地抬眼看向窗外，就避无可避地对上了罗伊斯的视线。

罗伊斯和他对上眼之后，显得有些紧张地咬了下嘴唇，竟然像是在等自己回家似的，还特意指了指自己在窗前预先放好的的卡纸板。

“对不起。”

罗伊斯的表情战战兢兢的，他坐在床上微微仰着头，紧盯着克罗斯观察他的反应，眼神还同时流露出掩藏不住的期待。克罗斯站着和他对看了两秒后收回了视线，将书桌前的椅子拉来，坐在那拿出了手机。

一直到罗伊斯在暑假打电话给自己，克罗斯才终于找到一个正当的理由把对方的号码存进手机，开始在Whatsapp上和对方有一搭没一搭地聊天。其实他们俩一直都在球队的群里，克罗斯真想的话，也就是动动手指的事情，只是刚认识罗伊斯时克罗斯打死都不会想做这种事，在那之后，忽然去存对方的电话号码又显得太过突兀刻意了。

罗伊斯在Whatsapp里用的名字是“Woody”，起初和罗伊斯互看不顺眼时，克罗斯觉得会取这种名字的罗伊斯果然幼稚得不行，现在时过境迁，却是光看着那个名字都禁不住地觉得他可爱。

克罗斯觉得自己也真是病得不轻了。

他低着头拨了罗伊斯的电话，然后才抬头去看罗伊斯的动静，罗伊斯手忙脚乱地在床上找到了自己的手机，急匆匆地接了起来。

“喂？”

“‘对不起’是对我说的吗？”

“……那不然我还能和谁说？我的窗户对面不就只有你了吗？”罗伊斯的声音听上去闷闷的。

“哦。”

克罗斯发现自己一颗心在胸腔里悸动得发疼的同时，脑袋又出奇地冷静，大概归功于罗伊斯这段时间以来态度忽冷忽热的训练，让他都习惯了这种情绪和理智剥离的感觉。其实习惯了之后，好像也没有一开始反应那么大、那么难受了。

但是你要到什么时候才会喜欢我呢？或者说，什么时候你才会愿意承认你是喜欢我的呢？

罗伊斯见他应了一声就没再说话，整个人也不由得忐忑起来，犹豫了半天才又开口：“那个，你还在生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？”

隔着窗户和他遥遥相对的罗伊斯被他一句话问得噎住了。

克罗斯轻轻地叹了一口气，显得情绪有些低落，让罗伊斯看得心里微微发酸，几次讷讷张口都没想好该说什么，只能像是抓住浮木一般，紧紧抓着手里的手机，连大气都不敢喘一下。

过了两秒，克罗斯才又接着问：“那你为什么要道歉？”

“我……”

克罗斯看他依旧答不出来，看了他一眼，垂下眼睛，竟然直接把电话给挂了，接着站起身走到窗边，将对面的窗帘给拉了个严严实实。

这下罗伊斯是真的慌了，抓起手机就回拨过去，没想到电话响了两声，传来“暂时无法接通”的提示声。

罗伊斯愣了愣，看了看手机，又看了看对面被拉得严丝合缝的窗帘，才后知后觉地意识到，克罗斯似乎是真的生气了。

他并不擅长面对生自己气的克罗斯。从前他和克罗斯吵架根本从来也不考虑后果，而克罗斯这段时间以来又对他包容得超出想象，导致罗伊斯都有些被惯坏了，连主动道歉求和这件事都因为毫无经验而做得别别扭扭的。

这样是不是太没有诚意了？不够能让他消气？罗伊斯走到窗边把那个写着“对不起”的卡纸板拿下来，盯着看了半天，愈看就愈觉得自己这种道歉方式真是烂透了，心中后悔不迭。

隔天早上罗伊斯在冷风中等克罗斯出门等了一小会，后来才发现克罗斯早就出门了。等校车到站时，罗伊斯一边有些心不在焉地和格策聊天，一边频频偷觑隔着一段距离一个人站在一旁的克罗斯，动作太明显，导致格策上了校车之后主动提议要和克罗斯换位置，这一次罗伊斯没有感觉被好友背叛，反而在心里默默地给格策点了个赞。

可惜格策的好心被克罗斯平淡地拒绝了。

“行吧。”格策说，坐回罗伊斯的身边，爱莫能助地朝罗伊斯耸了耸肩，又悄声问他，“你们俩这是又怎么了？”

“没什么，Mario你不要管。”罗伊斯心里失望，却只是摇了摇头没再多说什么，人是他自己惹毛的，他总不能连求和都要靠格策来帮忙。

他果然很生气。罗伊斯印证了心中的猜想，因为这场久违的冷战整个人都心慌意乱起来，他不能和克罗斯谈恋爱，但他也不想就这么克罗斯形同陌路，不想要克罗斯又变回从前那样，对着自己只有冷淡的表情和冷冰冰的几句话。

到了第二天，罗伊斯就憋不住了，趁着下课的时候跑到克罗斯他们班的教室外头，站在后门门口探头探脑的，他观察了半天，发现克罗斯似乎不在教室里，花了半天才鼓起的勇气又一下子像是消了气的气球一样，整个人无精打采地垂下肩膀就要往回走。

谁知道就这么一转身， 就和他想找的人避无可避地直接打了照面。

“Marco？”正要走进教室的克罗斯注意到他，表情看上去很诧异。

“呃，嗨Toni……”

”你要找谁吗？“

罗伊斯这两天来第一次和克罗斯说上话，心里紧张得要命，他忐忑地抬眼看了克罗斯一眼，发现克罗斯的表情没有自己想象的那样冷漠，才有勇气继续说道：“嗯，我有事找你。”

克罗斯抬了下眉，停下脚步转身面对他：“什么事？”

“前两天那个赌约……你还欠我一件事对吧？”

“嗯，你想到了？”

克罗斯的反应实在太普通了，语气和表情仍是这段时间对着自己时那副耐心专注的模样，普通得好像他们这两天以来的冷战全是自己幻想出来似的，罗伊斯的心脏在胸腔里狂跳着，有些受宠若惊，又隐隐还有些不安。

“可以来我家吗？来我房间打FIFA。”

“只是这样就行了吗？”克罗斯笑了一下，“不过我今天放学有事。”

“那……那明天？”

“好。”克罗斯答得很快，旋即像是想到什么似的顿了顿，“……你还找了其他人吗？”

“你想再找别人吗？”

“不想。”

“哦。”罗伊斯觉得自己的心跳又漏了一拍，带着一点试探地抬眼瞅着他重复，“那就我们两个。”

“好。”

这一切顺利得超出了预期，罗伊斯看着克罗斯一副很好说话的样子，总觉得有些纠结，忍不住想知道对方这两天究竟是不是刻意晾着自己不管，心里到底是怎么想的，然而那些问句到了嘴边，又被自己嫌婆妈地咬着嘴唇咽了回去。

“怎么了吗？”

克罗斯先一步看出了他的迟疑，主动关心问道。罗伊斯赶忙摇摇头，努力想找话搪塞过去：“不是，呃……噢，那个，投影仪。”

克罗斯困惑地偏头看他：“投影仪怎么了？”

“明天可以顺便把你房间那个投影仪带来吗？我们可以……用那个打FIFA？”

这实在太蠢了，罗伊斯甚至不用问，光看着克罗斯困惑不减的表情就知道了，然而克罗斯没有多说什么，依旧很配合地点了点头：“好。”


	19. Chapter 19

隔天傍晚放学后没有训练，克罗斯一回到家才匆匆把书包放下，就又抓着自己那台投影仪准备出门。跑下楼时，坐在客厅的妈妈奇怪地抬头看了他一眼：“Toni？”

“我今天去Marco家玩，晚饭不回来吃了。”克罗斯很快地解释，脚步没停下。

妈妈听了点点头：“记得和Marco和Marco妈妈说谢谢，帮我和Marco家人打声招呼。”

“好。”

克罗斯打开了大门之后就直接往罗伊斯家的方向走，按下电铃之后没多久，门就被打开了，罗伊斯的脸出现在门后：“嗨。”

“嗨，我把投影仪带来了。”

“噢，谢谢。”

罗伊斯不知道为什么显得有些局促，其实克罗斯也有点紧张，这次他是被罗伊斯单独邀请，不是像之前几次那样和全家人一起到罗伊斯家来做客，对克罗斯的意义截然不同。他在进门之后就受到了罗伊斯的母亲的热情欢迎，还不断问克罗斯想吃什么，准备晚餐专门给他做。

“都可以，不用那么麻烦，平时那样就可以了。”

罗伊斯在一旁努力替他解围：“对，他不挑食。”

这句话不说还好，说了之后反而把焦点转到了罗伊斯身上，害罗伊斯被叨念了两句挑食的坏习惯，搞得他尴尬得要命，他把喜欢的人带回家来不是为了这么在对方面前自曝其短的。所幸，妈妈足够了解他，只念了两句之后就让罗伊斯带克罗斯到房间去，等晚饭好了再下楼吃饭。

“我们可以坐在床上打游戏。”罗伊斯带着克罗斯进了自己房间之后说，让克罗斯坐到床上去，“我去楼下倒果汁，你等我一下。”

克罗斯一个人被留在充满了多特蒙德黄黑图样的房间里，坐着的是罗伊斯每天晚上睡的床，一想到这里，克罗斯就忍不住有些奇怪的想法一个接一个地冒出来，若不是罗伊斯很快就回来了，克罗斯几乎都要觉得这样的自己有些危险了。

罗伊斯把两杯果汁放在桌上，看了一眼坐在床边的克罗斯：“妈妈说晚饭很快就好。先玩游戏吧？要装投影仪吗？”

“可以。”克罗斯说，想了想，还是没忍住又接着说，“但是你房间里就有电视，打游戏的话用电视屏幕更适合吧？”

“……噢。那就用电视屏幕吧，投影仪晚点再说。”

本来投影仪就是自己一时想不到该说什么才随口找话题搪塞过去的，他想要的又不是投影仪，他真正想要的是克罗斯。

罗伊斯打开了游戏机后坐到了克罗斯身边，他还满心惦记着一点别的事情，又考虑到上次克罗斯来他房间里和自己打FIFA时颇为凄惨地连续输了六局，觉得自己对克罗斯打FIFA的水平心里有数，刚开始时便没怎么全心投入，他们对打的第一场到了下半场，罗伊斯才后知后觉地发现好像有哪里不对。

……奇怪？奇怪？怎么回事？

等到罗伊斯终于回过神来，想再挽救情势也显得太晚了，他就这么眼睁睁地看着他的多特蒙德因为自己的心不在焉在主场被克罗斯的皇马踢了个1-4。

“要再打一局吗？”克罗斯问他。

“……”他刚刚真的那么不专心吗？克罗斯这么菜还1-4输给他？

罗伊斯皱着眉反思，还没想明白，就听见妈妈喊他们下楼吃饭的声音，索性直接站起身来：“先下楼吃饭，吃完饭再继续。”

吃完饭之后他们又回到游戏机前开启了新的一局，罗伊斯这回认真多了，却在开场没多久就被克罗斯进了一球，他这才有些警惕地转过头盯着克罗斯的侧脸看。

上一次连续六局痛宰克罗斯的时候罗伊斯赢得格外痛快。克罗斯打游戏时很安静，就这么默不作声地输个没完，也不争辩耍赖，有些打不还手的意思，到了后来，罗伊斯自己都不由得有了欺负弱小的感觉，才心虚地叫停。

没想到克罗斯连赢的时候都这么安静。

克罗斯注意到他的视线，也回头看他：“怎么了？”

“你怎么连进球都没什么反应的。”

“我应该跳起来庆祝吗？”克罗斯疑惑地看他，“这是游戏，而且我还没赢。”

罗伊斯被他一句话戳中痛脚：“你不会赢的。”

“我刚刚就赢了，我现在还领先。”克罗斯提醒他。

“我刚刚让你的。”

克罗斯皱了下眉：“那你认真一点，我不用你让。”

这家伙说的都是什么话？自己刚才没办法认真打游戏还不是因为他吗？罗伊斯瞪着他，心里憋屈又不能说出口，只能较真地再度抓起手柄，哼了一声：“待会输得太惨可别哭了。”

接下来的时间，两人都聚精会神地玩得格外认真，罗伊斯很快就发现了，克罗斯其实一点也不菜，自己上一局玩得漫不经心，输成那样也不意外了。经过一局的厮杀，罗伊斯在补时最后一刻的射门不幸打偏，比分定格在2-2，他懊恼地在床上捶了一下，接着便把手柄随意地一扔，整个人向后躺到床上。

“这就不打了？”

“休息一下。”

罗伊斯磨磨蹭蹭地在自己的床上找到了个舒服的位置，抓来一个枕头抱在怀里，仰躺着看向克罗斯，发现克罗斯也正盯着他看。

“那个裁判瞎了，”罗伊斯还有些记恨地抱怨，躺着的姿势让他的声音听上去更加黏糊了，“那明明不是个点球。”

克罗斯了然地点点头，很配合地顺着他的话说下去：“这样，那你是不是要查一下他是不是收钱了？投诉他？不对，FIFA现在有这个功能了吗？”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，直接抓起手里的枕头对着他砸过去，但是下一秒自己就憋不住笑了出来。

“你不是说你FIFA打得不好吗？”

“我没这么说。”

“上次我们一起打的时候你说的！”

“哦，我是说我那天不会打得很好。”

因为那个时候我发现我喜欢上你了，克罗斯心想。

“骗子。”罗伊斯嘟哝了一声，手痒地伸手去戳克罗斯的腰，意外发现克罗斯整个人不大自然地僵了僵，不禁诧异地瞪大眼睛，像是发现新大陆似的惊奇问道：“Toni，你怕痒吗？”

“……没有。”

“那证明给我看。”罗伊斯话还没说完，就整个人扑了过去要去挠他。

克罗斯躲闪不及，只能用手去挡他的动作，显得有些狼狈，这让罗伊斯更加来劲了，笑闹着压在他身上不断地去挠他的腰，克罗斯被他挠得忍不住笑出声，又立刻不甘示弱地反击。

这种快速反击是克罗斯从小在家和弟弟打闹到大积累出的经验，缺乏练习的罗伊斯没料到他还有办法反击，吓得动作一滞，就被克罗斯抓紧机会反过来挠得在床上扭来扭去，笑得都要喘不过气来了，整个人缩成一团，从后颈到脸颊都红成一片，好不容易才气喘吁吁地捉住克罗斯的一只手哈哈笑着叫停，唯有嘴上还不肯服输：“不行了、靠……怕痒就怕痒，还怕人说……”

他们好不容易才达成协议停战，之后便双双躺回了床上，这么一番折腾下来两人都有些喘，隔着一小段距离面对面地侧躺着，时不时能感觉到彼此的呼吸拂面而来，罗伊斯一抬眼，便对上克罗斯那双明净得令人不自觉想屏息的蓝色眼睛，正一眨也不眨地定定望向自己。

房间的暖气好像又开得太足了，罗伊斯心想，连带地心情都被热度蒸腾得焦灼躁动起来，像是有什么随时要按捺不住地从心底破土而出。

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

罗伊斯有什么话想说，克罗斯从他犹犹豫豫的表情里看出来了，也不催他，只是安静地看着他耐心等待。

“我可不可以亲你？”罗伊斯问得有些小心翼翼，像是还记着前两天克罗斯朝他发火的事情，记取教训地懂得要事先征询克罗斯的同意了。

克罗斯被他问得一下子心软得不像话。

谁说罗伊斯不是喜欢他的呢？

这一两天克罗斯并不是刻意要和他冷战，他只是需要一点时间思考罗伊斯对他究竟是什么态度和想法，好厘清下一步该怎么做，而他需要和罗伊斯保持一点距离，否则罗伊斯实在太影响他的判断力了。

不过已经没有关系了，这一刻他确定了罗伊斯是喜欢他的，他们之间只是缺个告白，前两天被罗伊斯打乱了计划，今晚回去他要赶紧再想个别的方式，好好地、正式地对罗伊斯告白。

但是在那之前……

“可以。”克罗斯回答，声音里带着一丝只有自己才察觉得到的紧张。

他认为这段时间耐心等待的自己先预支一点奖励也不为过，比如说，一个吻。

他的话音刚落，罗伊斯就慢慢地靠了过来，像是电影里的慢镜头，克罗斯能看得清楚他的睫毛微微颤动的模样，接着罗伊斯闭上了双眼。

他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。


	20. Chapter 20

他们已经不是第一次接吻了，暑假结束前的帐篷里、不久之前在克罗斯的房间里，或是两天前的器材室，频繁到他们理应对亲吻习以为常了。然而当罗伊斯又一次凑过来和他吻在一起，一下接着一下轻轻地、试探一般地吮吻他的唇瓣时，克罗斯的一颗心仍不免猛地飞速狂跳起来，心底同时涌上一阵无止无尽的渴求来，仿佛永远也无法餍足一样。

也许罗伊斯心里也是一样的想法。他在感觉到克罗斯开始回应自己的亲吻之后，舌尖便再自然不过地进一步抵着克罗斯的唇缝探了进去，顶着克罗斯的舌头舔舐。克罗斯被他的动作弄得一下子心跳更快了，紧接着反客为主地勾住他的舌尖，张嘴和他吻得更深，在湿热的口腔里纠缠着。

两人都不仅仅满足于这样的亲吻，唇舌还舍不得分开，身体便在不知不觉之间挨得愈来愈近，罗伊斯被吻得脑袋发晕，时不时发出一点模模糊糊的哼声来，不断地想和对方再靠得近一些，最后干脆跨坐到他的身上，搂着克罗斯的脖子俯身继续亲他，克罗斯便顺势将双手环在他的腰上，两个青少年的躯体隔着衣服紧密相贴，交换着彼此发烫的体温和鼻息。

罗伊斯倾身的动作让他衣服下摆被扯得露出一截后腰的肌肤，克罗斯一手着迷地顺着他的腰线来来回回抚摸，不知道什么时候撩开衣摆探了进去，罗伊斯被他一遍遍摸得舒服之中夹带着点麻痒，喘息变得短促起来，整个人也不自觉地跟着克罗斯的动作小幅度地反复蹭着对方的身体。

这个发展好像有点糟糕，两人的唇舌交缠短暂停下时，克罗斯默默地心想，却又无法真的下定决心叫停。罗伊斯不明就里地眨着失焦的双眼看向他，见克罗斯没再动作，喘息才刚平复一些，便又主动地凑过来亲他。

克罗斯随即就把那点就此停下的想法抛诸脑后了。

就像是沉迷游戏的小孩子一样，总是想着再玩一会、再玩一会就停下来去写作业，最后往往作业也没写，就把一整个晚上都耗在游戏上了。克罗斯从来不是那种自制能力差的小孩子，他的弟弟才是，但他到了这时候才恍然发现，很可能只是那些游戏对自己的吸引力都不够罢了。

克罗斯被罗伊斯这么又亲又蹭，连下体都贴在一块相互摩擦，过不了多久就有了勃起的迹象，半勃的器官斜斜地顶着罗伊斯的大腿根部，随着他的动作一点点地变得更硬，搞得克罗斯心里两个截然不同的想法激烈地打起架来，一个想法在告诉他赶紧趁情况变得更尴尬、更无法收拾之前及时打住，另一个却在怂恿他继续放纵自己和罗伊斯肌肤相亲的欲望——他们在帐篷里的那个晚上就有过这样的经验了不是吗？

罗伊斯没有让他一个人天人交战太久，他的一手稍微撑起上半身，红着一张脸低头忐忑地盯着克罗斯看了几秒，像是也在思考着什么似的。

他连耳朵都红了，克罗斯心想，觉得喉咙顿时干燥起来，不由得更紧张了。

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴唇，像是心里终于有了决定，又亲了下他的嘴唇，一只手便开始不安分地顺着克罗斯的下腹一路往下摸，无视了克罗斯一下子愕然僵住的反应，隔着柔软的运动裤将他握住，惹来克罗斯倒抽了一口气。

“Toni。”罗伊斯一边隔着裤子摸他，一边一遍遍动情地亲他、喊他的名字，既像是安抚又像是不得要领的催促，“Toni。”

克罗斯像是被他给蛊惑了一般，也跟着伸出手，沿着他的身体曲线反复抚弄，舍不得停下。

罗伊斯贴着他的下身也起了反应，克罗斯原以为他们若是将帐篷那一晚做的事情重复一次就足够出格的了，没想到当他施力一下下地揉捏罗伊斯挺翘的臀部，罗伊斯又轻咬着克罗斯的嘴唇喊了他一声。

“Toni，你……”罗伊斯的声音显得有些模糊不清，“你想不想做？”

“……什么意思？”克罗斯一时怀疑起了自己的耳朵。

罗伊斯的手覆到了他的手上，往自己的臀间按了按，已经完全超出了暗示的程度：“你想做吗？我是说……插进来？我们可以试试？”

如果说克罗斯不想做那肯定是骗人的。光是听见罗伊斯这样露骨的提议，都让他的下腹像有电流通过一样，刺激得胯间的勃起变得更硬了。然而这个提议彻底超出了克罗斯对现实的认知，脑袋里巨大的嗡鸣声把他整个人都震得傻了，过了好几秒才勉强能重新开口。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“两个男的也可以做的，你要不要试试看？”

这太超过了。克罗斯瞪大眼睛看着罗伊斯，他当然知道两个男的可以做，他从太久以前就想着这件事情了，但是这种事情甚至不是他平时能当着罗伊斯的面想的，属于夜晚回到房间里才敢一个人偷偷摸摸地想的青少年绮念，对于克罗斯而言，一切是有先后次序的，平时他想亲一下罗伊斯都得努力按捺下来，想着得等到他们在一起了才能进一步做更亲密的事情，罗伊斯现在说这种话，克罗斯一时难以消化。

“我不想要只是和你试试。”克罗斯还心心念念着他心中尚未成形的隆重告白计划，在床上打鸭子上架的告白既不符合他对于“隆重”的预期，还没诚意到了极点。

“所以你要不要做？”罗伊斯皱着眉有些不耐烦起来，甚至两手都摸到了他的裤头，吓得克罗斯赶紧把他的手捉住。

“Marco，你别这样，我们不急着——”

罗伊斯还坐在克罗斯身上，居高临下地看着他苦于不知如何解释的样子，不等克罗斯说完，罗伊斯好不容易鼓起的勇气忽然又消失无踪了，他不由得感到一阵泄气，自己这样一头热简直蠢毙了，为什么他昨天会觉得这么做能让克罗斯消气原谅自己？

罗伊斯这么想着，瞬间就陷入了沮丧的漩涡里，开口打断了他：“没关系，不做就算了，我没有要勉强你。”

他一边说着，一边打算要从克罗斯身上爬起来，克罗斯一看情况不大对，连忙把人搂紧了，想想又觉得不够，干脆翻身把罗伊斯反压到身下，杜绝了罗伊斯跳下床跑掉的可能，他在此前充分体会过罗伊斯的反复无常，实在太害怕他这么一跑，又要开始和自己保持距离了。

两人一下子姿势逆转，罗伊斯被克罗斯按在床上，仰着头看他，警戒的表情里还隐隐带着点期待。箭在弦上，克罗斯这时要和他讲道理怎么也讲不清，又不能告白，只能叹了口气，做出最后的垂死挣扎。

“你知道要做的话要准备安全套和润滑剂吗？”

克罗斯赌罗伊斯这种想到哪是哪的个性根本不会想到要准备这些，然而他错了，罗伊斯显得有些心虚地移开了视线，侧头看向一旁的床头柜。“……柜子里面有。”

克罗斯半信半疑地伸手拉开柜子一看，还真有，一眼望去就看见未开封的安全套和润滑剂整整齐齐排列在里头。

“……”

克罗斯忽然有种重新认识了罗伊斯这个人的感觉。

罗伊斯看他盯着柜子里的东西没再动作，忍不住去拉他的手，问道：“你会不会？”

“你会吗？”克罗斯反问他。

“就，大概知道一点吧……”

“那应该跟你差不多。”克罗斯回答完，伸手去把床头柜里的东西拿出来，一边拆封的同时对上了罗伊斯有些紧张的视线，他顿了顿，忽然笑了一下。

“你笑什么。”

“我都不知道你这么想跟我做。”

罗伊斯被他的话噎了一下，支支吾吾了起来：“我不是……我又没这么说……”

“好了，脱衣服。”克罗斯不逼他，选择转移了话题，掀起罗伊斯的衣服下摆往上脱，又低头安慰地亲了亲他：“没关系，我也是。”

他们显得有些手忙脚乱地把身上的衣服全脱了，面对面地坐在床上，罗伊斯随即拿来一个安全套，撕开包装后把套子塞到克罗斯手里。这种事情就算学过再多理论，终究是纸上谈兵，真要亲身尝试时他们还是无措地满头大汗，克罗斯低下头，扶着早已完全勃起的阴茎从前端将套子套上，他能感觉到罗伊斯的视线也盯着同一处看，心下一急，手上的动作却反而变得更加笨拙，下一秒，克罗斯一个没控制住力道，竟然直接把安全套给扯破了。

“……”

两人之间的沉默维持了几秒，谁也不敢抬起头来看对方，最后是罗伊斯伸手又拿来一个新的，一边帮他把那个破掉的套子拿下来，过程中克罗斯硬挺的性器被他握在手里，带着安全套上润滑剂的滑腻触感，罗伊斯无心的触碰都让克罗斯的阴茎在他手里微微跳动着，克罗斯几乎都要以为罗伊斯是故意捣乱了。

“那个……”罗伊斯还是没看他，手里捏着那个还没拆封的套子，只觉得自己一张脸烫得像要烧起来一样：“要不要我帮你？”

“好。”

罗伊斯愣了一下，没料到克罗斯会答得这么干脆，只得深吸口气，继续低着头双手并用地去帮他弄，但他其实和克罗斯一样毫无经验，费了一番功夫弄了半天，克罗斯变急的呼吸声在他的耳边清晰可闻，害他手抖得厉害，最后又浪费了一个安全套，整个人都慌得像要哭出来了，克罗斯连忙哄着他在唇上亲了亲，才又接手，这回总算成功把套子戴上。

两人登时如释重负，像是完成了什么不得了的任务。

“……戴好了。”克罗斯说，抬起头来看向罗伊斯。

罗伊斯和他对视了一眼就飞快地垂下眼睛，嗯了一声，再次向克罗斯提出邀请时声音明显变得小了，听在克罗斯耳里却还是清晰无比：“那，来吧。”

罗伊斯背靠着床头，克罗斯在手心里倒了不少润滑剂之后才向他靠了过去，一手搭在他的膝盖上将他的双腿分开，同时不忘很认真地重申：“我不是只想和你试试，Marco，我是真的……”

克罗斯顿了一下，罗伊斯心里隐隐约约地预感到他想说什么，被他那股较真劲搅得蓦地心里一慌，也不给他多犹豫的时间，双手勾着他的脖子把他拽过来就是一个深吻，弄得克罗斯到了嘴边的那句喜欢你又被硬生生憋了回去。

“你快一点。”一吻之后罗伊斯贴在他的唇上用气音催促他。

两个人都没有经验，做这件事全靠本能和生理课上的知识，真要做起来全无章法。克罗斯带着润滑的手探到了他的双腿之间。罗伊斯在这之前不断催促他，此时却不禁紧张得浑身僵硬，大腿的肌肉被用力地绷紧，克罗斯的手指在他的穴口轻轻抚弄，一根手指试探性地探了进去，罗伊斯整个人不由得敏感地瑟缩了一下。

克罗斯的手指才探了一点进去，就因为罗伊斯紧缩的内壁停了下来，难以再继续推进。

“Marco，你放松一点，这样太紧了我进不去。”克罗斯的声音有些哑，罗伊斯听得腰都软了。

“我在放松……”

罗伊斯确实很努力了。只是他自从两天前想出这个让克罗斯消气的点子之后，不知道在脑子里将这事模拟了多少遍，那些想像却反而让他变得更加紧张而敏感，克罗斯的任何一点动作都被知觉无限放大，身体的反应根本不由自主。

克罗斯又尝试了一会，额头都出了不少汗，罗伊斯的腿间被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的，抿着嘴像是在忍耐着什么的模样看得克罗斯不忍心，亲了亲他的唇，劝道：“今天不行就算了。”

“你都浪费了两个套了，不要再浪费第三个了，安全套很贵。”罗伊斯抓着他的手阻止，罔顾其中还有他浪费的一个的事实。

“下次我买。”克罗斯说，低下头用一种耐心而温柔的方式吻他，一边吮吻他的唇瓣，一边安慰地开口，“我也想和你再更亲密一点，Marco，但不用急，我们可以等。”

克罗斯的话让罗伊斯从心底到全身都燥热起来，他听得出克罗斯没有挑明的话外之意，却只能佯装不懂，是他自己选择这么做的，对克罗斯和自己的心意视而不见，却还是心头酸胀得发疼。

“不用等，今天就可以。”罗伊斯执拗地抬眼看着他，主动地将将双腿分得更开。

罗伊斯根本不打算给克罗斯拒绝的机会，等于也把自己逼到了无处可逃的境地，克罗斯吻了他一下，又往手里倒了点润滑，手指重新进入他的体内，一点一点地往里头侵入扩张，罗伊斯能感觉得到变得愈来愈强烈的异物感，却只是屏着呼吸一声不吭，打定主意对克罗斯对自己的身体所做的一切全盘接受。

缺乏经验导致他们谁也不知道怎么样才算扩张做得够了，克罗斯弄了很久，几根手指带着润滑剂在后穴反复进出的动作开始变得顺畅，连带地搅出一点细微的水声来，在安静的房间里显得清晰无比。

罗伊斯被那声音弄得脸红心跳，忍不住小声地嘟哝：“Toni，我觉得可以了，你进来……”

不知道为什么，在床上的罗伊斯虽然害羞却比平时直白好懂得多，大张着双腿直勾勾地仰头望着自己催促的模样诱人得过分，克罗斯被他看得有些口感舌燥，只觉得勃起的下身硬得发疼，也无暇再多说什么，将手指退出来，换上了硬挺灼热的性器抵在不断收缩的穴口，缓缓地顶了进去。

克罗斯的动作缓慢而艰难，几根手指的尺寸和他的阴茎还是存在着差距，才挤了一点进去，就被紧窄的内壁推拒在外，强行被撑开的胀痛感让罗伊斯的呼吸立刻急促起来，他一抬头就能看见克罗斯紧紧皱着眉忍耐的表情，原本打算就这么咬牙强忍着不出声，但是这个过程漫长得放大了痛感，罗伊斯憋得连眼角都有些发红，他觉得自己疼得眼泪都要被逼出来了，搂着克罗斯脖子的双手不自觉地加大了力道，把脸埋到了克罗斯的肩窝里。

“很疼吗？”克罗斯看不见他的表情，只听得见罗伊斯发出断断续续像是哀求似的呻吟和抽气声，心头一揪，低下头亲了亲他的后颈，感觉到罗伊斯皮肤上细细密密的汗，“太紧了，再扩张一下好不好？”

罗伊斯紧搂着他使劲地摇了摇头，不让他再退出去，极力压抑住自己声音里的颤抖：“等一会就好了……你不要拔出去。”

克罗斯进退两难，罗伊斯的后穴还紧缩着挤压自己埋在他体内的性器前端，快感强烈得要命，他却只能就这么煎熬地等着。他等了一会，伸手摸到罗伊斯被夹在他们之间的那根性器，发现原本还硬得挺翘的器官都被疼得有些疲软了，克罗斯就抚慰地握住他套弄起来，试图帮他分散注意力。

罗伊斯被他摸的时候总是很敏感，克罗斯的手才撸动了几下，罗伊斯就发出了舒服的哼声，性器也重新变得硬了，克罗斯这才又试探性地往里头挤了一点，罗伊斯呻吟一声，主动抬高臀部配合他的动作，好像逐渐找到了这件事的节奏。

克罗斯的阴茎摩擦着内壁，一寸寸缓慢地进到他湿热紧致的体内深处，其中好几次得停下一会等罗伊斯重新适应。罗伊斯还是疼，这阵胀痛的感觉却和被克罗斯抚慰前端的快感以及逐渐漫过全身的酸麻混杂在一块，成为一种难以言说的陌生感受，罗伊斯无措地浑身颤抖，抱着克罗斯宣泄情绪似的难耐地直哼哼，带着几分迫切的欲求。

“还是很痛吗？”克罗斯不大确定地问。

“有一点……就是一点点，不用停下来。”罗伊斯只敢承认痛的那部分，却还耍赖地不要克罗斯停下，克罗斯完全摸不清头绪，只得更加缓慢而细致地照顾他的身体，罗伊斯的呻吟却没有半点停下的迹象，搞得克罗斯更加忐忑了。

挺进的过程把两人都弄得气喘吁吁的，等到克罗斯的性器全根没入罗伊斯体内，克罗斯明显松了一口气。

“全部进去了。”

“终于。”罗伊斯有些抱怨的意思，却因为染上浓浓情欲的声音变得像是一种撒娇和引诱。“你让我缓一缓……”

“我想亲你。”

罗伊斯顿了一下，才松开紧抱着克罗斯的手把脸抬了起来，克罗斯看见他布满额头的汗和像是哭过一样发红的眼角，以为他还是疼，心软得不像话，俯身缠绵地吻住了他的嘴唇。

后面的事情就顺利多了，一切全凭本能，克罗斯压着罗伊斯和他吻在一起，罗伊斯被他吻得舒服了，扭着腰用下身挺立的性器一下下地去蹭克罗斯的小腹，双腿也夹着克罗斯的腰，后穴一张一缩地确认着被顶到深处的感受，克罗斯被他夹得有些疼，性器被刺激得实在忍不住，便小心翼翼地小幅度抽插起来。

那种奇怪的酥麻感随着克罗斯挺腰的动作变得更加明显了，每一次克罗斯往里头顶，陌生的快感就像一阵涟漪一样被激起，漫向全身四周，也盖过了内壁被撑开的胀痛，罗伊斯整个人都晕乎乎的，又下意识地不满足于此，开始抬臀迎合克罗斯进入的动作。

饶是克罗斯再努力克制着抽插的力度，青少年的自制力也就是那样了，何况罗伊斯还不断地用行动撩拨自己，让克罗斯抽插的动作没多久就变得急躁起来，他将性器稍微退出一些，又立刻用力地顶了进去，直把罗伊斯顶得浑身一抖，呻吟陡然拔高叫了出声，下一秒罗伊斯却像是被自己的声音吓醒了一样，连忙伸手捂住自己的嘴。

“怎么了？”克罗斯见他不对劲便停了下来，“不舒服吗？”

“不是，”罗伊斯稍微移开手，有些惊魂未定地小声回答，“不能太大声，会被听见……”

“还要继续吗？”

罗伊斯想都没想，捂着嘴猛点头，克罗斯忍不住笑了，安慰地亲了亲他：“如果忍不住的话就亲我，咬我也没关系。”

亲是可以，咬的话他可舍不得，罗伊斯心想，克罗斯又重新在他体内抽送起来，罗伊斯随着他在自己体内的顶撞压抑地低低呻吟，鼻音让他的呻吟声听上去格外诱人，偶尔克罗斯用力地顶进来，下腹随之泛起一阵强烈的酸麻快感，前所未有的刺激让他除了捂着嘴小声低叫之外什么也顾不上，在快感中灭顶一般的恐惧令他浑身发颤，抖得克罗斯又凑过来亲他的脸颊，他只能一遍遍地用难耐的声音喊克罗斯的名字，像是求饶，又像是情动到了极致。

“没事的。”这场性爱让克罗斯也喘得厉害，他抱着罗伊斯在他体内冲撞着，一下重过一下，罗伊斯受不了地喊他的名字时，克罗斯就一边吻他，一边断断续续地说些安慰鼓励的话，揉杂着所有还未来得及说出口的情意，“没事的Marco，这样很棒，嗯？”

罗伊斯双颊潮红，也不知道听懂了没有，先是意乱情迷地点了点头，接着又被克罗斯顶得呻吟着频频摇头：“不行了……嗯啊……”

罗伊斯剧烈的反应为克罗斯带来无限的生理和心理快感，到了这时，克罗斯也被快感夹击得有些失神，下意识地吻着罗伊斯哄他的同时，又伸手去摸他腿间的性器，罗伊斯本来就被快感逼得快疯了，克罗斯这么一摸，直接让罗伊斯呜咽一声，绷紧了身体攀上高潮的巅峰，阴茎在克罗斯手里一抖一抖地射了出来。

高潮中的罗伊斯将他抱得紧紧的，整个人都在发抖，连湿热的后穴都反射地将克罗斯埋在深处的性器绞紧，克罗斯呼吸一滞，忽然低下头来发狠了似的吻他，下身急速地顶弄了好几下，也跟着在罗伊斯的身体里高潮了。

两个人高潮之后肢体交缠地在床上躺了半天，脑子里都是一片空白，克罗斯过了一会先回过神来，默默地从罗伊斯体内退出来后先把安全套拔下来扔了，才又回到罗伊斯身边，先亲了亲他的脸颊，又伸手将他抱住，心里泛起一股满足的甜蜜感。

罗伊斯的反应慢了一拍，他在克罗斯怀里慢吞吞地抬起头，迷迷糊糊的懵懂样子有点可爱，克罗斯问他：“还好吗？”

罗伊斯过了两秒之后才点点头嗯了一声，克罗斯发现他现在根本意识都还没回笼，便也不再追问，只是这么抱着他躺着。

过了好一会，罗伊斯总算有了反应，推了推克罗斯：“你想洗澡吗？我可以借你衣服。”

“你先去洗。”

“噢。”罗伊斯想了想，点点头，就要坐起身来下床，克罗斯才有些可惜地松开搂着他的腰的手。

罗伊斯的房间里没有浴室，他从衣柜里拿了套衣服出来之后，有些紧张地抱着衣服将房门打开一小条细缝来，从里头向外观察了一会，才鼓起勇气迅速地走出房间，房门又立刻被关上了。

他们这样好像在偷情一样，克罗斯不由得默默地心想。

他们接连用完浴室洗好澡之后，又回到了罗伊斯房间的床上，克罗斯抱着他又不放心地问了一次：“有没有哪里不舒服？还痛吗？”

“……还好。”罗伊斯看着他，有些欲言又止的样子，克罗斯耐心地看他挣扎了半天，才听见他才小声地承认，“就是，感觉好像有点肿了。”

“我看看。”克罗斯心里一紧张，就立刻坐起身来想去脱他的裤子，被罗伊斯捉着手阻止了。

克罗斯以为罗伊斯是不想让他看，正想说些什么，罗伊斯红着脸开口了：“我自己脱。”

克罗斯一下子反应了过来，他知道罗伊斯有多好面子，自尊比天高，如果可以的话，这种事情他绝对是不愿意说出口的，只是碰到这样的事情，又不实在知道怎么办才好，才肯告诉自己，而罗伊斯也只能告诉自己一个人了。

克罗斯觉得自己的心脏在胸腔里猛地狂跳起来。

罗伊斯沉默地把裤子脱了之后背对着他趴到了床上，克罗斯仔细看了看，才说：“肿了，不管的话可能会发炎。你家的医药箱在哪里？”

“我去拿。”罗伊斯要起身去穿裤子下床，被克罗斯按住了。

“跟我说放在哪，我去拿。”

所幸他们家的药箱不放在楼下，否则罗伊斯难以想象这个时间克罗斯下楼去拿医药箱遇到自己的父母，该怎么解释。罗伊斯一个人趴在床上胡思乱想着。

克罗斯很快就回来了，罗伊斯趴在床上，尴尬得把脸都埋进了枕头里，就听见一阵克罗斯在医药箱里翻找的声响，旋即克罗斯的一手碰到了他的身后，一个有些冰凉的异物被放进了体内。

“那是什么……”罗伊斯不知所措地整个人都僵住了。

“栓塞，消炎用的。”

他懂的真多。罗伊斯默默地心想，等克罗斯说可以了，他才背对着克罗斯把裤子穿上，他还没想好怎么面对克罗斯，才一回过头来，就被克罗斯抱住了。

克罗斯什么也没说，就只是抱着他而已，罗伊斯贴着他的胸膛，能直接地感受到他的心跳和温暖的体温，令罗伊斯油然生出一种不想将他放开的贪婪想法。

但是不行，罗伊斯在心里告诉自己，他默数了几秒，往后推开一步：“Toni，你要不要……”

他原本想转移话题问克罗斯还想不想打游戏，视线却碰巧扫到了克罗斯带来之后就一直被摆在一边的投影仪：“你要不要看电影？我们可以用你带来的投影仪看。”

“好。”克罗斯没有理由拒绝他。

于是等克罗斯把投影仪架好，罗伊斯便将灯给关了，电影是罗伊斯的前任上次造访罗伊斯的房间时看的《暮光之城》，罗伊斯选电影时带着一点期待地问克罗斯看不看《暮光之城》，克罗斯停顿了一下同意了。

罗伊斯有些心跳加速。看《暮光之城》对于他而言是一件充满仪式感的事情，和喜欢的人一起，怎么可以不看《暮光之城》呢？这难道不是谈恋爱必须做的事情之一吗？他的前任来家里那一次，他就是这么反驳自己的姐姐的，明明《暮光之城》当初还是姐姐们大力推荐给自己的。

虽然在同一天他的前任也和他提了分手。

罗伊斯想到这里，心里猛地一沉。

他真的很喜欢克罗斯。房间的灯关上之后，他们就在床上挨着彼此看电影，罗伊斯忍不住偏头偷偷地看向克罗斯，看见他专注地盯着前方，长长的睫毛时不时地眨个几下，罗伊斯能在心中清楚地描绘出克罗斯专注地看着什么时，那双湛蓝漂亮的眼睛是什么样的，每一次克罗斯这么看着自己时，他都不禁要心跳加速。

他可太想和克罗斯在一起，太想要和克罗斯作为情侣一起看《暮光之城》了，想得都要疯了。

就算他们现在能亲昵地靠在一块看《暮光之城》，那也不代表什么，只是欺骗自己，平白地毁了那份仪式感，事实是，他不能和克罗斯在一起，他们也不可能作为情侣一起看《暮光之城》。

罗伊斯的心情一下子跌到了谷底。

“怎么了吗？”克罗斯注意到了他的视线，转过头来看他，“是不是不舒服？”

克罗斯伸手探了一下他额头的温度，眼里满是担心，却只是让罗伊斯的心情更低落了。

他和克罗斯之间的种种亲密是只能发生在帐篷里或是安静的房间里的，是见不得光的，他也不能把喜欢克罗斯真的说出口——一旦说出口了，他就只能掰着手指等着克罗斯受不了自己的烦人、受不了两人大相径庭的兴趣和喜好和他分手的那一天，他知道一定会有这么一天的，当初刚认识时克罗斯对他的厌烦总会在脸上表现无遗，但那时克罗斯对自己的烦人和各种坏毛病的认知都还不过是冰山一角。

而如今的罗伊斯已经没有办法面对任何一点克罗斯讨厌自己的可能了。

“我没事。”罗伊斯闷闷地回答。

“你不是很喜欢这部电影吗？”

但我最喜欢的是你，罗伊斯无可救药地心想。

他太喜欢克罗斯了，但克罗斯愈是对自己好，就愈是提醒自己不可能和克罗斯在一起的事实，罗伊斯一下子觉得有些鼻酸，就连刚刚的性爱过程中痛得不行时他都没觉得这么想哭。他索性有些自暴自弃地把脸埋进了克罗斯怀里，不想面对克罗斯担忧的眼神，更不想让克罗斯看见自己这副窝囊的模样。

罗伊斯的双手紧抱着克罗斯的腰不放，而克罗斯则轻轻地拍抚着他的背脊。

“……算了，这个我看了好多遍了，没劲，不看了。”罗伊斯过了好一会才抬起头来这么说，心里觉得自己悲哀得不行。

“累了？”克罗斯问。

罗伊斯顺势点点头：“嗯。”

克罗斯又慎重其事地探了一下他的体温，确定了他没发烧，才亲了他一下，仔细叮嘱：“那你先睡吧，好好睡一觉，明天起来再注意下有没有发烧或发炎，有什么事就打电话给我。”

克罗斯说完，就站了起来，罗伊斯看他离开的动作这么干脆，心里又不免怅然若失，下意识想挽回什么似跳了起来，开口喊他：“Toni，我……”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我……”罗伊斯自己都说不清楚自己想做什么了，“我送你下楼。”

“好。”

克罗斯拿了外套穿上，都走到了门边，忽然像是想到了什么似的又转过身来：“Marco。”

“什么？”罗伊斯跟在他身后，有些心不在焉。

下一刻，克罗斯就双手捧着他的脸吻了过来，是一个细细密密的吻，并不激烈，却是无限的温柔缠绵，让罗伊斯心里又蓦地酸疼起来。

“先跟你说晚安。”克罗斯小声地说，像是很舍不得似的摸了摸他的脸，才终于打开罗伊斯的房门走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来吧有点犹豫孩子们都这么小要不要让他们搞到最后……但转念一想此时不搞什么时候搞呢（


	21. Chapter 21

如果克罗斯再不走，罗伊斯就要在对方面前哭出来了，谢天谢地，克罗斯先提出了离开。

“Toni，你要回家了吗？”

不巧，两人下楼的时候遇上了罗伊斯的两位姐姐，她们刚结束了打工。

“是的，抱歉，留得有点太晚了。”

“你可以留下来过夜，亲爱的，Marco的床能挤下你们两个。”

他当然知道。罗伊斯腹诽，鉴于他们才从自己的床下来这一事实。

“今晚我该先回去，Marco……”克罗斯转过头来看站在背后的罗伊斯，“Marco他有点累了，我就不再继续打扰了。”

“下次有机会你一定要过来，带上你的弟弟Felix，他还没到我们家做过客不是吗？”

发生在玄关的寒暄持续得比罗伊斯预料的要久，这不奇怪，罗伊斯知道自己的两个姐姐很喜欢克罗斯，准确来说是很喜欢他的脸。

克罗斯离开的时候还很有礼貌地跟罗伊斯的两位姐姐道别，以及罗伊斯本人，对方一次又一次投来关切的目光，并期待回应。太恰到好处了，罗伊斯总是很羡慕克罗斯永远能把分寸拿捏好，很酷，真正的酷，与自己截然相反。就比如现在，相对的，罗伊斯只会呆呆站在原地，直到克罗斯被送出屋外。

汹涌上心头的挫败感驱使罗伊斯转身就要上楼，却被他的姐姐们叫住了。

“你跟Toni发生了什么吗？你没有跟他说再见。”

原来我没有吗？罗伊斯跟断片了一样，没有了方才的记忆。

“我太困了……”

“Marco？你不太对劲。”

“你跟Toni吵架了？”

要骗过自己的两个姐姐是天底下最难的事，罗伊斯不会说假话，只是也不会全盘托出。

“没有，我们在房间看《暮光之城》。”

他不该这么做，没到那个时候，想到这里，罗伊斯就气得要跺脚。而且，电影也只播了个开头克罗斯就要离开，罗伊斯认为自己的品味又一次被克罗斯嫌弃了。

“等等，你是说《暮光之城》？你跟Toni？”

“有什么问题吗？就是……普普通通看个电影。”罗伊斯认为两个姐姐的反应有点太过剧烈，他的不适又增添了一分。

“Marco，你知道那不是普普通通的。”

糟糕。罗伊斯忘记了自己在上一段恋情被姐姐断言不知情识趣的时候是如何反驳他的姐姐的，他没有很直白地描述过内心所想，但她们是他的姐姐，总会洞悉他内心的许多小秘密。

“我只是懒得换一盘光碟。”罗伊斯一边大喊一边心虚地跑回了自己的房间，锁上了门。

房间里的电影还在继续，罗伊斯才发现克罗斯落下了他的投影仪，他下意识要马上把东西还回去，但他没有办法离开这个房间，这个暂时来说可以让他逃避所有烦心事的地方。

从衣柜里拿出Emma的抱枕，罗伊斯甚至不敢让克罗斯知道自己晚上还会抱着它睡觉，担心对方会认为自己幼稚。现在克罗斯走了，陪着他的还是只有这个抱枕，正如过去三千多个夜晚一样，罗伊斯需要安全感，他的抱枕能给他。

关掉投影仪，躺回自己的床上，罗伊斯看到克罗斯发来了两条信息，一条是让他不用着急还投影仪，另一条是道晚安，并让他记得把窗户关上的。

看，他多体贴，并且有条不紊。

罗伊斯抱紧了抱枕，继而用杯子把自己卷成墨西哥卷一般，这样令他觉得舒服，好似克罗斯还躺在他的身旁，拥他入怀。罗伊斯无法抑制自己悲哀的念头，也无法放开怀里的Emma，在情不自禁嘟囔出那句“Toni我喜欢你”的时候，罗伊斯被吓得不轻，他想他是生病了。

罗伊斯没有关窗，克罗斯想再望一眼罗伊斯的念头便落了空。

他太累了吧。克罗斯小小地反省了自己今晚把那人折腾得厉害，内心又忍不住腾升起雀跃。终于又靠近一步了。除了牵手与亲吻，他们可以更亲密，虽说这个方式方法有些太过激进，但那是罗伊斯主动的不是吗？

克罗斯只要闭上眼，脑海里就会浮现方才的画面，罗伊斯张开腿，一点一点接纳自己的性器，笨拙又倔强得无比可爱，没有比那更诱人的了。还有罗伊斯那一声声的吟叫和喘息，连抱怨声都是软糯的，克罗斯认为自己必须止住回想，不然他今晚就要睡不着了。

然而，克罗斯的生物钟的确被扰乱了，他迟迟未能入睡，在床上辗转反侧，却也不烦闷，甚至盼望着天色明亮起来，他可以见到罗伊斯。

连睡梦都是糟糕的，不是烦心的那种“糟糕“，而是另一种意义上的。除了昨日种种，还有另外的情趣画面，那些显然是克罗斯的臆想，搞得他都有些难为情，好似自己太过得寸进尺了。反思使得克罗斯在房间里待得比平常更要久了一些，连一向喜欢赖床的Felix都来拍他的房门了。

“Toni——你也太慢了，不会是在处理床单吧。”

不，克罗斯当然不是需要处理床单的那一个，毕竟他昨天得到了一次完全的发泄，没有比那更完美的了。

“我不需要悄悄把床单藏在衣柜里，不像一周前的你。”打开房门，克罗斯无情地提醒Felix上周发生过什么。

“那很正常，普通的生理现象而已，你这样强调不需要才是不正常的。”

“我很正常，而且我的确不需要了。”

“怎么可能，你又没有……”Felix话说到一半突然咽住了，转而向克罗斯投向狐疑的目光，“你脱处了？”

“那也很正常。”

Felix怎样也没想到，他察觉他哥有恋爱苗头也不过是这段时间的事，事情进度竟会如此之快。

“昨晚？”

“嗯。”

“靠，你还骗爸妈说你到Marco家玩！”

Felix有时候也不是那么聪明，而克罗斯也不想这么快点破所有，再怎么说他还没有正式跟罗伊斯在一起。

但他马上就要跟罗伊斯告白了，克罗斯暗暗下了决心，就在今天。

“我上学快要迟到了。”克罗斯以此为由中断了他们兄弟间的对话。

迟到对于克罗斯而言是不存在的事，他今早仍表现得有些匆忙，并且在母亲提醒他“你还有时间再喝一杯果汁”时推开了家门。

Felix追到了家门外，双臂交叠抱在胸前，学着大人的口吻小声对克罗斯说，“我不知道脱处对你来说意味着什么，但你这么反常会让妈妈担心的。”

Felix说的话是对的，克罗斯知道自己今天有些……迫不及待，他也说不清自己心里是什么感受，总而言之去他妈的字谜，真的太蠢了。

“你觉得生物实验室会是一个告白的好地方吗？”事实上这个地点是克罗斯刚刚才想到的，今天下午那里不会有学生上课，而他恰好有那里的钥匙。

“什么？”Felix瞪大了双眼看着这个他认识了十多年的哥哥，“你……你这是上车补票？”

“对，不过我知道我们互相喜欢。”

克罗斯必须得走了，留下愣在原地消化这段信息的Felix。

尽管克罗斯的内心已经跑向了罗伊斯家门前，但他不得不按耐住这份心情，往校车上落点的方向缓缓走一段路，只因以他对自己弟弟的了解，Felix必然会在门外观察上他好一阵子。确定走到了自家房子的视线盲点后，克罗斯绕了另外一条路折返，赶到罗伊斯家门口时恰巧等来了出门的罗伊斯。

“Marco，早上好。”

在克罗斯看来，罗伊斯完全没有预料到自己会出现，对方肉眼可见地浑身一震，而后才吞吞吐吐地跟自己打招呼。

“Toni，你怎么过来了？”

从克罗斯家到校车上落点完全不需要经过罗伊斯家门口，而罗伊斯不会知道的是克罗斯走了一段比他想象中还要远的路才绕过来的。

“你昨晚也没有关窗睡觉。”

“然后呢？”

“我担心你会感冒。”

“谢谢，但我想我还挺好的。”说着，罗伊斯把围巾裹得更严实一些，遮上了半张脸。

克罗斯仔细给罗伊斯理了理毛绒帽的帽檐，好让对方的刘海不会扎到眼睛，罗伊斯由着他去弄，温顺得不行，给了克罗斯一种错觉，他们已经在名正言顺地谈恋爱了。

“你有没有别的不舒服的地方，就……昨晚之后。”克罗斯有刻意把声音放轻，这不是一件应该被声张的事，两人间的秘密才显得矜贵。

罗伊斯低头含含糊糊地说着“没有”，还混杂了几个克罗斯听不清的音节，不知道在嘀咕什么，可能是在骂人。

他害羞了。克罗斯不再追问下去，罗伊斯现在这个状态就很可爱，他担心自己多说半句就会把对方逼急到另一种地步。

“一起走？”

罗伊斯愣了好一会儿，才点了点头。

被大衣、毛线帽和围巾包裹得只剩下一双眼睛露在外头的罗伊斯看上去特别乖，克罗斯情不自禁把手搭在了罗伊斯后颈。隔着围巾，他仿佛还能看到自己昨晚留在对方脖子上的痕迹，以及种种旖旎画面，这些想法令他触电一般，又把手松开了。

Toni Kroos，把注意力放在别的事情上，比如说，告白。

两人无言地走过这一段路，克罗斯并不介意这段沉默，而罗伊斯似乎不能容忍它。

“你不冷吗？”

“还好。”

两人的衣着仿佛身处不同的季节，这不妨碍克罗斯做好了如果罗伊斯还觉得冷，自己就能把外套脱下来给对方的准备。

克罗斯只有很短的时间享受这样的二人行，马上，格策就会加入他们，罗伊斯总是会选择格策。克罗斯没有理由嫉妒罗伊斯的朋友，不过他会跟格策商量一下校车上的座位，而格策也并不拒绝。

罗伊斯从坐到校车座位上开始就戴上了耳机，乱糟糟盘成一团的线就那样搁在罗伊斯胸前，克罗斯擅自取下罗伊斯的耳机，开始为对方把耳机线给理顺。

“你可以听我的。”

克罗斯就这样把自己的耳机交了出去，对方犹豫片刻，还是接过了，克罗斯得以专心对付手上的耳机线，直到被罗伊斯为他戴上一侧耳机的举动小小的打断了一下。克罗斯侧过头去看罗伊斯，对方刻意地把头转向车窗，只不过一瞬间偷偷瞥向自己的小动作还是被克罗斯捕捉到了。

“你的耳机线很快就好。”

“也不急。”

克罗斯并非是骗罗伊斯，不过半分钟，两条耳机线又各自互不缠绕了，但他没有马上把耳机还给对方，他们共用一副耳机听音乐也没有任何问题不是吗？至少目前为止，克罗斯还没有听到比伯的歌。

下车前拿回耳机的罗伊斯跟克罗斯道了谢，在下车这个环节，克罗斯永远是最不紧不慢的一个，今天他坐在过道这一侧，连带让罗伊斯也跟他一起在校车上留到了最后。克罗斯站起来以后让罗伊斯走在前面，罗伊斯照做了，克罗斯得以如愿从身后牵住那人的手。

“To……Toni！”罗伊斯分明想呵斥出声，但又不好引起注意，最后语调变得竟奶凶奶凶的。

“放学后能到生物实验室稍微等我一下吗？”克罗斯会给罗伊斯一点准备时间，搞突袭告白不会有太好的结果，只会把人吓懵，而且缺少仪式感。

“放学后要训练，我们都要。”罗伊斯回答的语速非常快。

“很快的，能赶上训练。”只要罗伊斯能准时来。

“我……我还要搬球门……”

“今天没轮到你。”

“我代替Mario，他……他手腕有点扭到了。”

虽然罗伊斯态度忸怩，但对方没有斩钉截铁地拒绝，克罗斯就知道自己有机会。

“我会在那里等到你出现为止。”

克罗斯的嘴唇飞快地蹭过对方的耳廓，而后从罗伊斯身侧挤出了一个身位通过，快走了几步把人抛在身后。事实上，克罗斯并不那么情愿松开罗伊斯的手，可他也不能留时间给那人继续说出拒绝自己邀请的借口。

很狡猾，克罗斯承认，然而他无比想要自私一回，他会抓住罗伊斯的，用最简单直接的方式。


	22. Chapter 22

罗伊斯因为克罗斯在校车上留下的话心不在焉了许久，以致他答不上化学课上老师的提问。化学课是罗伊斯在学校里最喜欢的一门课程，这道题目的确会难倒不少人，但不会包括没有走神的罗伊斯，罗伊斯明白化学老师点名让自己回答的时候内心是有着期待的，在自己给出了糟糕的反应后，他的老师一如既往和善地没有让罗伊斯难堪，但望着老师眼里的小小的希冀黯淡下去，罗伊斯对自己有些失望。

克罗斯到底想要做什么？罗伊斯无意识地让笔尖在他的草稿本上画上一个又一个圈，从一开始线条稀稀疏疏的，到后来一页纸上密密麻麻全是线圈，还有几处被笔尖戳破了，墨水染到了下一页纸上。幸好只是草稿本，要是画在了课本上，罗伊斯处理起来可要麻烦得多。

其实罗伊斯怎么会猜不到克罗斯想做什么，如果他今晚如约到了生物实验室，无非只会遇到两种情况，被告白，以及不被告白，无论哪一个都不会是称心如意的。光这么一想，罗伊斯觉得自己的手心在微微出汗，呼吸也变得不太顺畅，这让的感觉让他非常不适，好似再被困在这个课室里他就会因为自己脑子里的胡思乱想而晕倒了。于是，罗伊斯举手向老师表示自己有些不舒服，他此刻的神态太有说服力了，老师允许他到校医室去。罗伊斯甚至来不及收拾桌面上的东西，落荒而逃一样，狼狈地离开了课室。

罗伊斯算是校医室的常客，其实足球队的队员都如此，其中罗伊斯又比他的其他队友来这里的次数要频繁一些，跟校医算得上熟悉。

“噢，亲爱的，是哪里不舒服吗？”

“我……我觉得胸口很闷。”罗伊斯认为自己并没有真正的疾病，可他已经到这里来了，总得向校医描述自己到这里的原因，又或者叫避难的借口。

校医又问了几个常规的问题，便让罗伊斯到床上休息一会儿，说可能是最近学习压力太大而已。罗伊斯不怀疑自己的种种不适症状源于压力，但绝对不是学习压力。

克罗斯趁着课间急匆匆来到了校医室，罗伊斯还专注于回格策和许尔勒的问候短信，一时没注意到靠近的人是克罗斯。

“有什么事……Toni？”怕什么来什么，罗伊斯现在最不想看到克罗斯，要直面克罗斯跟自己这份暂时相互性的情感这件事令他无比窒息。

“Mario给我发信息说你不舒服。”克罗斯在床边坐下，伸手到被子底下握住罗伊斯的手。

格策怎么什么都跟克罗斯说？罗伊斯暗暗腹诽格策的“叛徒”行为。

“就……普通的不舒服而已，”罗伊斯瘪了瘪嘴，“你别看起来像我得了绝症一样好不好。”

“有吗？”

“差不多吧。”罗伊斯说不准，毕竟在他看来克罗斯并不是一个人情绪外放的人，也许他面对一个将死之人也是这样的表情呢？

“是因为我吗？”克罗斯压低了声音问，诚恳得很。

当然是因为你！罗伊斯差点就朝对方嚷嚷出声了，但他及时刹住了，因为他想到对方问的更可能是昨晚的事。

“不是，就是普通的不舒服。”罗伊斯强调了“普通”，他总不能向对方阐明各种原因，作为胆小鬼，太逊了。

“那……”

“Toni，我不舒服，我想自己休息一会儿。”罗伊斯先一步打断了克罗斯的话，他现在的状态实在无力招架对方。

“我就坐在这里，你有事可以叫我。”

“你接下来还有课，不是吗？”罗伊斯以为自己只要坚持到上课铃响位置就可以了，怎么知道克罗斯并没有打算回去上课的意思。

“我向西语老师请假了。”

“你凭什么？”凭什么对我这么体贴。

罗伊斯被克罗斯的回答堵得一阵头晕目眩，坏脾气瞬间就上头了。

“嗯？”

“你给我回去上课，你在这里我觉得很烦。”罗伊斯讨厌对克罗斯说出这么伤人的话的自己，但他真的不知道该怎么办。

“嗯，”克罗斯半弯腰起身，用另一只空闲的手给罗伊斯掖好被子，“那我不打扰你，马上就回去上课。”

克罗斯太好了，罗伊斯都不敢相信对方在自己的恶语之下毫无愠色，甚至在包容自己的坏脾气，令他有些忘乎所以，一下子攥紧了克罗斯握住自己的手。

克罗斯皱了皱眉头，“Marco？”

“我……”

“要我留下还是要我回去上课？”

罗伊斯咬了咬下唇，克罗斯太诚恳了，他都不好意思揣测对方是不是故意制造机会调笑自己。

“你……你回去上课。”

“嗯。”

克罗斯的目光移到罗伊斯的手上，罗伊斯连忙松开，还欲盖弥彰地用嘱咐的口吻让对方好好听课，这样才能在期末考的时候把笔记借给自己。克罗斯没有说什么，罗伊斯总觉得这人在暗暗发笑，倒不是嘲笑自己，而是遇到了什么开心事一般。

在罗伊斯毫无警惕的情况下，克罗斯弯腰俯身与自己平视，刹那间，两个人靠得很近，呼吸轻轻扑在对方的脸颊上，罗伊斯以为他要被吻了，因条件反射而闭上了眼。结果，克罗斯没有吻上去，低声说“校医还在呢”，然后用力地揉乱了罗伊斯的头发。罗伊斯睁开眼的时候有些发懵，心跳得很快，他觉得自己傻极了，随后又朦朦胧胧听到克罗斯说午饭的时候再过来。

罗伊斯彻底泄了气，他拿克罗斯的亲近态度没有办法，因为他内心深处对此也是这样渴望的。

赶在午饭时间之前，罗伊斯离开了校医室，他知道许尔勒帮自己收拾了留在化学课课室的东西，也就顺势要约许尔勒到球队更衣室吃午饭。

-「为什么是更衣室？课室不是挺好的吗？」

球队更衣室不是常规的午餐地点的选择，正因如此罗伊斯才会打算到那里去，他就是存心躲开克罗斯。

不见到克罗斯，内心的那份要与对方触碰的渴望也能逐渐平息下来吧。罗伊斯是害怕的，无论是今早在校车上，还是刚才在校医室里，克罗斯的举动都成功撩拨到他了，哪怕他还在内心极力否认这个事实。

-「总之你过来，悄悄地，别让Mario知道。」

-「好吧。」

许尔勒才是值得信赖的朋友，罗伊斯想，至少许尔勒看起来跟克罗斯没有熟到会主动告知那人自己行踪的地步。

罗伊斯并没有在球队更衣室等很久，许尔勒带着两个人的午饭出现在罗伊斯面前。

“你表现得太鬼鬼祟祟了。”

“不是你让我把Mario甩掉再过来的？”许尔勒谨慎地把门关上，把午饭交到了罗伊斯手上，“所以你有什么惊喜要给他准备？”

“惊喜？什么惊喜？”罗伊斯被许尔勒的问题搞懵了。

“你让我把Mario甩掉不是为了给他制造惊喜吗？”许尔勒也同罗伊斯一样的反应，两人面面相觑。

“不是，”罗伊斯镇静下来仔细思考，毫无疑问，许尔勒对他的话产生了一些误会，“而且最近有什么需要给他制造惊喜的事吗？他生日早就过了。”

“那……”许尔勒摸了摸后脑勺，“你跟Mario吵架了？”

“我为什么要跟Mario吵架？”

“也对，他又不是Toni。”

罗伊斯听到克罗斯的名字，基于条件反射，心下一惊，手里拿着的勺子突然就掉了。

“Marco，你怎么了？”

“没……没什么……”才怪。

与此同时，好像约好的一样，罗伊斯的手机收到了新的短信，来自克罗斯，他马上把手机调成飞行模式。

“哦，你是跟Toni吵架了，而Mario又跟Toni玩得不错……”许尔勒说出了他的推理。

“Schü！我没有跟谁吵架！”罗伊斯的语气很不好，这是一瞬间的情绪释放，而后他默默地替许尔勒打开了餐盒的盖子，把自己餐盒里的土豆炖牛肉分给了对方一点。

许尔勒不是个记仇的人，很快他们就找到了新的话题，一边分享着饭盒里的食物一边聊得热火朝天。

克罗斯很担心罗伊斯的情况，远比他看起来的样子要担心，课间的探望并没有让他感觉好一点，哪怕罗伊斯否认了身体不适是由于昨晚的事，克罗斯认为这是善意的谎言，对方大概只是不想自己自责吧。坚持留在医务室陪着罗伊斯才是克罗斯的内心所望，但罗伊斯应该要有他的私人空间，克罗斯考虑对方或许不想让自己见到他的狼狈一面，才勉强愿意离开。

走回教室的路上，克罗斯产生了一点犹豫，今天有没有可能不是一个适合告白的日子？鉴于罗伊斯很可能因为昨晚的事被自己弄伤了……克罗斯很快地否定了这个突然冒出的念头，正是因为把罗伊斯弄伤了，他更需要表明自己的态度，不然自己可太像爽完就算的渣男了。

在西班牙语课上，一向不会在课堂上开小差的克罗斯把手机藏在抽屉里，不断在Google查找关于罗伊斯不适的种种可能，昨晚他没有一点点准备，也没有经验，完全是遵从本能，如果能重来……克罗斯使劲摇了摇头，他的脑子里又有了奇怪的画面，理智告诉他，任由自己臆想下去，他就得举手跟老师打报告到厕所去处理一下生理情况了。

网上的信息太过繁杂，有几个搜索结果叫克罗斯感到非常不靠谱，最后无可奈何，他把网页关掉了，转而打开了Whatsapp，给他的弟弟发去信息。

-「如果你喜欢的人身体不舒服，你会怎么做？」

Felix过了好一阵子才给克罗斯回信息，光从信息的标点符号就可以知道对方现在有多大惊小怪。

-「WTF！！！！！！！！！！！！你是Toni Kroos本人吗？？？？？？你得说出我们家的狗叫什么名字？？？」

-「我们家没有养狗，Felix。」

-「你说的身体不舒服是哪种不舒服？不会是怀孕了吧？」

克罗斯看到这条信息翻了个白眼，他知道自己找错了咨询对象，也许他的弟弟谈过那么几回恋爱，可他还是个处男，生物课没有好好听讲的处男。克罗斯只能继续自己苦恼，他应该再做点什么向罗伊斯表达自己的关心。

-「好了，我不管你是什么情况，我想你让她多喝点热水总是没错的。」

Felix又给克罗斯发了信息，这个提议显然不怎么有用，可似乎又比什么都不做要强。克罗斯打算午餐的时候到学校的便利店去买一瓶热牛奶，这比热开水要强，转念又想到罗伊斯对牛奶有些抵触情绪，思考再三，热可可会是一个不错的选择。

把想法践于行动，克罗斯在下课铃声响后跟穆勒打了声招呼，让对方帮自己收拾一下课本和笔记本，而他则争分夺秒地先于大部分同学抵达了便利店，并买到了热可可，随即往校医室走去。

可惜，校医告诉克罗斯，罗伊斯在不久前说觉得好多了，然后离开了校医室。尽管没找到罗伊斯，但听起来对方的情况没有自己假设的那样糟糕，克罗斯一颗悬着的心也总算放下来了。

“Toni，一起吃饭吗？”格策在走廊上拦下了到处张望罗伊斯身影的克罗斯。

克罗斯以为格策会带他找到罗伊斯，不料格策约的人是胡梅尔斯，这样的组合看起来有些许奇怪。

“Marco没有跟你们在一起吗？”

“他不舒服，Schü说把午饭给他带去校医室。”格策回答道。

可他不在校医室。克罗斯没有这样说出来，这样会露出端倪，暂时来说，他跟罗伊斯的暧昧关系还应该是个秘密。

如无意外，罗伊斯正和许尔勒在一起，克罗斯固然可以找许尔勒问罗伊斯的下落，这比直接问罗伊斯本人要容易得多，但这样似乎会冒犯到罗伊斯，克罗斯还是选择发信息告诉罗伊斯，自己把一瓶热可可留在了他下午上课的课室。


	23. Chapter 23

多亏了飞行模式，罗伊斯度过了非常风平浪静的午餐时间，下午有西班牙语课，许尔勒提议由他先到课室占领最后一排的位置，罗伊斯则到储物柜去拿课本和笔记本。本来罗伊斯也需要将上午的化学课本塞回书包里，便接过许尔勒储物柜的钥匙，欣然同意了。

抱着两个人的书和笔记本去西班牙语课的教室的路上，罗伊斯迎面遇上了胡梅尔斯，对方扬了扬手，告诉他，克罗斯中午的时候到处找他。

“找我干嘛……”

胡梅尔斯耸了耸肩，“这你得问Toni了。”

罗伊斯假装自己什么也没听见，快步继续向课室走去，发现许尔勒没有坐在最后一排的位置，反而是站到了一个非常正中央的座位旁。

“Schü，我可不陪你坐这里。”

“不是，Marco，你看，有人给你占了位置。”

罗伊斯疑惑地低头看向桌面，有一杯杯身上贴了写着“Marco Reus”便签纸的热可可放在了那里。

许尔勒用手肘戳了戳罗伊斯身侧，还挑高了一遍的眉毛，“你最近是不是又有了追求者？”

罗伊斯全然没有把许尔勒的问题听进去，他不需要到处询问是谁给他送来的热可可，光凭便签纸上的字迹他就知道这是克罗斯送的。

“Marco？”

“我们到后面去。”罗伊斯扭头就奔着后排走。

“那这杯热可可怎么办？”

“谁爱喝谁喝。”

格策不知道从哪里蹿出来的，他一把勾搭上了许尔勒的肩膀，把对中午丢下他的许尔勒吓得心虚地尖叫了起来。

“Schü，我这么吓人吗？”格策笑了笑，目光落到了桌面的热可可上，转而对着罗伊斯说，“Toni给你的，我跟他说了你不可能选这个位置，不过他还是放这里了。”

“噢，Toni给的啊，我还以为有什么新的八卦呢。”许尔勒的声音里还透出一些失望，“可是Toni为什么要给你这个？”

“我让他帮我买的。”

“可是你刚才……”

“我一时忘了不可以吗？”罗伊斯气鼓鼓地过去把热可可拿在手上，在逐渐转冷的天气里，它的温度可太合适了。

“你觉得Marco是不是又跟Toni吵架了？”许尔勒费解地问格策。

“应该不是，我在想我是不是不应该告诉Toni，Marco身体不舒服去了校医室这件事。”

“为什么？”

“直觉，我一开始觉得我应该这么做，今天Toni对Marco有点过分关注，我认为他会想要知道这个信息，现在我却不这么认为了，显然Marco在拒绝Toni的关注。”格策望向罗伊斯，摸了摸自己的下巴。

“哇，Mario，我觉得你跟Marco今天说的话都玄之又玄。”许尔勒表示他还是当做什么都不知道会比较好，揣测太伤脑细胞了。

罗伊斯捧着热可可在最后一排的座位上发呆，他读过克罗斯的短信了，有三条，无一不是对他的关心，连用语都能令他感到舒服，这个人可能是他遇过最贴心的……朋友。

你明明知道他不是想跟你做朋友，至少现在不是。罗伊斯的自欺欺人被他脑海里突然响起的声音打断了，新一轮的焦虑不安袭来，他深谙自己的做法有些卑鄙，他希望跟克罗斯亲近，想要享受对方的温柔体贴，但他只打算跟克罗斯做朋友。谁会跟自己的朋友上床？如果他们仅仅是朋友，这个假设荒谬又可笑。“朋友”意味着一段合适的距离，和一层给罗伊斯安全感的保护膜。罗伊斯对谈恋爱有着许许多多的见解，得益于他从姐姐手里接过的形形色色地爱情小说，他认为谈恋爱是要毫无保留地把自己最真实的一面暴露给对方，这一点叫罗伊斯害怕。罗伊斯非常肯定，克罗斯曾经讨厌过的那个自己还不是最糟的自己，他有更能惹对方的一面，克罗斯总会对自己厌倦且不耐烦的。

时间越来越紧迫了，马上就要放学，克罗斯会在生物实验室等自己……罗伊斯太慌张了，整个人坐在座位上也不踏实，最后的理智制止他不要在课堂上尖叫。

胡思乱想的结果是，罗伊斯也不知道自己的笔记本上胡乱画了多少发泄情绪用的无意义的线条，坐在最后一排的好处是，这不会被老师发现。

“唉，我就等你找Toni借到笔记本补全今天的笔记吧。”许尔勒明白他不该指望罗伊斯的西班牙语笔记本。

“你可以自己去找他，你们也是朋友。”说到句末，罗伊斯把“朋友”的音调放轻了许多。

“Toni跟你玩得比较好啊，而且他一直给你补习西班牙语不是吗？”

“他跟Mario也玩得很好。”

“你真的没有跟Toni吵架？”

罗伊斯恨不得捂住许尔勒的嘴，他不想再听到关于自己是不是跟克罗斯闹矛盾的问题了。

“没有，我要去帮Mario搬器材了。”

对，自己放学后并不是无所事事的，而是很忙的，所以一时半会儿抽不开身去生物实验室。罗伊斯这么想着，做了一个深呼吸，以最快的速度把桌面上的东西收拾好，到储物柜拿走自己的书包，目不斜视地路过生物实验室，往球场方向跑去。

一同搬球门的过程中，罗伊斯向格策和厄齐尔发出了邀请。

“今晚要一起去那家汉堡店吗？我想吃薯格了。”

“不了，我这几天牙疼。”厄齐尔流露出了一些惋惜。

“我没问题，叫上Schü和Toni吗？”

“Toni他没空。”罗伊斯斩钉截铁地回应道。

“哦，这样。”格策并没有怀疑罗伊斯捏造了一个事实。

教练喊集中以后，队员们都围成了一个圈，不需要点名，教练只一眼就发现他的队员里有还没到的。

“你们有人知道Toni有什么事吗？”

克罗斯从来都是“模范学生”的代名词，连球队训练都不会迟到早退，这一次无故缺席令教练不禁皱了眉头，担心他的队员是不是出了什么事。

球队里的小伙子你看看我，我看看你，谁也说不出个所以然，穆勒被胡梅尔斯推到了队伍前。

“Thomas，你知道Toni去哪里了吗？”

“我不知道啊，”穆勒挠着后脑勺，顶着众人投来的希冀目光之下无辜地说，“一下课他就不见了。”

“Toni肚子不舒服。”

罗伊斯突然开口说道，这当然是个他瞎编的谎话，而克罗斯没有来训练的真正原因只有他知道，他不想大家深究那个原因，也不想克罗斯留下无故缺席球队训练的记录，所以他站出来了。

“什么时候的事？他现在在校医室？”作为刚刚还跟克罗斯在同一个教室上课的穆勒非常诧异，他可没注意到课上的克罗斯有什么不舒服的表现。

“没，他先回家了，让我跟教练说一声，我刚才有点走神所以没及时说。”

撒谎对罗伊斯来说不是一件容易的事，在心理上的确是的，可他表现得比想象中熟练熟练，毕竟这样的事他今天已经干过许多遍了。

教练接受了罗伊斯的说法，为什么不呢，罗伊斯和克罗斯在他心里都是好孩子。

罗伊斯以为克罗斯不会缺席训练的，不会以这种不告诉任何人的方式，如果说他一开始以为他不用缺席球队训练呢？罗伊斯生出了一点点罪恶感，但他马上又自我安慰起来，克罗斯不是蠢货，那人怎么可能真的在生物实验室一直等自己，何况在此之前，自己也没有承诺对方一定会出现。

训练结束后，罗伊斯在更衣室提着还在淋浴间的格策的书包就要往校外走，许尔勒看了看罗伊斯，又看了看淋浴间的方向，还是快步跟上了前者。

“我怕薯格会卖完，还有你的炸芝士条。”在被许尔勒问到为什么不等上格策一起走的时候，罗伊斯是这么回答的。

“可是……”许尔勒想说那可是汉堡店，罗伊斯提到的那些东西根本不可能售罄，可罗伊斯这一天都太不对劲了，以许尔勒过往的经验总结，他最好不要在这时候反驳罗伊斯。

格策因为被穆勒拉着闲谈了几句，姗姗来迟，彼时罗伊斯和许尔勒的面前放满了高热量的垃圾食品，格策之间罗伊斯连续不断地把一根又一根炸芝士条往嘴里送，速度之快光是由他这个旁人看着也觉得胃里油腻得难受。许尔勒向格策投来求助的眼神，毫无疑问，这个局面不正常。

“Marco，你试图通过吃炸芝士条的方式腻死你自己吗？”

罗伊斯顿了顿，他嘴里现在全是还没有嚼完的炸芝士条，塞得满满的，令他无法回答格策的话。刚才太混乱了，罗伊斯想，都怪许尔勒，为什么要询问自己关于克罗斯的情况呢？

我可能真的在试图自杀。把满嘴油腻腻的高热量食品吞咽下喉，罗伊斯有些反胃。

许尔勒连忙把可乐递给罗伊斯，碳酸饮料不会让事情变得更好，但至少嘴里芝士条的味道被冲刷掉了大半。

“我的芝士条都没有了？”格策望着盒子里寥寥无几的芝士条，感到非常震惊。

罗伊斯从椅子上起来，“我再去给你买两份。”

“不，其实也没有必要，你的薯格归我了。”

罗伊斯不假思索就把薯格推到了格策面前，天啊，他似乎暂时对这些油炸食品失去了食欲。

这只是个小插曲，当三人聊起了游戏和贾斯汀.比伯最新的单曲，没有人会记得它，而罗伊斯最后仍津津有味地吃掉了一个汉堡。

夜越深天气越冷，从有暖气供应的室内走向室外，罗伊斯在门口踌躇了片刻，像是下了很大决心一样迈出了那一步。

“好冷。”罗伊斯不可自抑地打了个哆嗦，抱怨道。

“天气预报说今晚又会大幅度降温。”格策也从书包里拿出了手套和围巾戴上，比起“全副武装”的罗伊斯，他这种程度是太正常了。

“快走吧，在这种温度里呆久了明天得感冒。”许尔勒没有准备御寒的配件，跟罗伊斯和格策道别后，便缩着脖子快步往另一个方向走去。

“Marco，走吧，你不是说冷吗？”

“嗯……我是……”罗伊斯情不自禁往学校的方向看，夜晚的光线当然不足以让他看到学校建筑的轮廓，事实上他什么也看不到。

“怎么了？”

罗伊斯看了看自己的手机，确定自己中午以后没有再收到任何来自克罗斯的来电或者信息。如果克罗斯真的要等到自己出现，那他会不会在生物实验室里熬一晚上？罗伊斯不停告诉自己，克罗斯不会这么笨，学校人都走光了还留在实验室里，可他又总觉得，对方还在那里。

“Marco？”

“Mario，你先回去吧，我想起我把我的化学课本漏在储物柜里了，得回学校一趟。”哪怕克罗斯很可能已经离开了，罗伊斯得这么做，不算亡羊补牢，他必须减轻自己的罪恶感。

“我可以陪你。”

“不用了，天这么冷，你赶紧回去吧！”罗伊斯不给格策再次表达好意的机会，没等对方回答就一路跑着离开了。

几乎是拿上了在小禁区内接应球的速度，罗伊斯跑到学校外围时已经气喘吁吁了，鉴于这个时间学校的铁门已经关上，他还得躲过巡夜的保安的视线潜入校园内，这种事他以为自己不会再经历一次这种惊心动魄的大冒险了。

如果有什么是罗伊斯从上一段恋爱经历里学到的事，那必须是在校园西北角的围墙底下有一个可以供人钻进去的缺口，他的前女友曾经通过这个缺口带领一小批人在深夜的学校体育馆搞了个小型狂欢派对。

罗伊斯先把自己的书包塞过去，然后才小心翼翼地通过缺口，这一片地方没有灯，太暗了，不知道地面会不会有小碎石让自己滑倒。

顺利通过缺口后，罗伊斯拎起自己的书包，拨开挡在面前的比人高的杂草，在一次次脸被叶片轻轻扫刮而过后，总算抵达了阔然开朗的空地。往前走就是足球场，一旦进入，这一大片区域四周都没有遮掩物，要是倒霉就会被保安抓住，免不了明天被送到校长室的厄运。罗伊斯捏紧了拳头，横穿过球场这几十秒里，他英勇而无畏，没有考虑过他可以从缺口原路退回去这个选项。

该死。罗伊斯走在生物实验室那一层的走廊上，远远就能看到实验室门缝透出的光亮，他每往前一步，就好似在深海下降十余米，窒息感与压迫感毫无死角地袭来，叫他失去了思考与感知的能力。罗伊斯握住门把手，然后灯光充盈了他的习惯了黑暗的视线。克罗斯就在讲台上安安静静地低头写着什么，他转过头来与自己视线交接时，罗伊斯认为自己真的要死掉了。

深夜潜入学校与罗伊斯而言不是什么大冒险，面对克罗斯才是。


	24. Chapter 24

饶是克罗斯这么一个时间观念极重的人，从他进入生物实验室的一刻起，时间的长度对他似乎就失去了意义。

他会来吗？克罗斯没有把握，但他就是愿意相信罗伊斯会来，哪怕不那么准时。

罗伊斯整整一个下午都没有回自己的消息，这不要紧，克罗斯看到了午后回到教室的罗伊斯，还有对方手上捧着的自己送的热可可。送出去的东西被接受了好似比自己得了礼物还要高兴，克罗斯无法用逻辑来解释各种原因，他真的很开心，这就够了。

外头的天色彻底暗了下来，球场的嘈杂声也逐渐归于寂静，走廊传来了脚步声，克罗斯停下了写作业的手，因为它在微微发颤，有些握不住笔了。饿了，或者是紧张，两者克罗斯都没意识到，而身体先一步做出了反应。

门被敲响的一瞬，克罗斯直直站了起身，椅子倒在地上也毫无感觉。

“小伙子，放学很久了，你还在这里做什么？赶紧回家，供暖要停了。”

推开门的是学校的保安而不是罗伊斯，克罗斯在失望之余也松了一口气。

“我填写过实验室延时使用申请并且得到了批准的。”克罗斯有条不紊地从书包里翻出了他的申请书副本以及批复函，这是他在上午的生物课后用了一些理由弄到手的，把它们交给保安看。

“好吧，离开的时候记得要把门窗和电闸关上，别太晚了。”

“我会的。”

保安离开后，一时间，克罗斯心思回不到作业上，他胡乱地翻开了笔记本，恰巧翻页停在了他做给罗伊斯那个填字游戏的草稿上。回想到罗伊斯说他做不出来，克罗斯不自觉叹了一口气，开始把一个一个方格填上字母，唯独把最上方那一行空了出来。克罗斯怔了怔，接着，他挺直了腰，非常郑重地把那句话写了出来。他想，许多年后自己如果要在婚礼上说出那句“我愿意”，也就差不多是此刻的心情吧。

经过了刚才的“演习”，克罗斯在下一次有人推门而进时要淡定得多，至少表面看起来是这样的，他还能维持着原来的姿势，杜绝了一切的蠢事。

“嗨，Toni……”罗伊斯的这个招呼打得有些许尴尬。

他来了。克罗斯缓慢地起身，手里拿着被他折叠过的草稿纸，走向罗伊斯，每靠近那人一步，压在他心头的重量就落下一点，到最后他整个人都要飘起来了。

“给你。”

“什么？”

“上次填字游戏的答案。”

“好。”

罗伊斯接过草稿纸的手有些发颤，于是克罗斯分别握住了对方的左右手，带着人把纸张展开。

“只有第一行是有意义的，”克罗斯故意停顿，他得给时间让罗伊斯看清那一行字，”Marco……”

克罗斯其实还不知道这句话说下去会是什么样的，他头脑有点太发热了，无法理智控制更多，但话的最后还是会落到表白上。情况来得很突然，克罗斯的双手被罗伊斯挣脱了，然后他的嘴被罗伊斯用手捂上了。

“你……先不许说话！我……我们坐下谈谈。”

克罗斯可以自顾自地完成他的告白，熬过心里了没有数的等待，剩下的并不那么难。只不过，罗伊斯那双绿眼睛流露出太多的慌乱，无言之中如同向克罗斯求救。于是，克罗斯点了点头。

罗伊斯将信将疑地松了手，几次欲言又止。

“那……谈什么？”克罗斯故作轻松地问。

罗伊斯并不是真的想谈谈，在这人闭上眼睛的时候克罗斯就明白了，于是他叫停了这个吻。

“如果你不想谈，那就听我说，可以吗？”

罗伊斯不假思索地摇头，脸涨红涨红的，一副要哭出来的模样，“我们为什么不可以就这样……”

“怎样？”

“就这样……做好朋友。”

克罗斯不得不严肃起来，他没有生气，只是费解，“我不会想跟我的朋友上床，昨晚是因为我喜欢你。”

告白就这样脱口而出，克罗斯甚至没有意识到自己完成了它，然后他看到罗伊斯的眼眶里溢出了两行泪，不是喜极而泣，对方分明是难过，就像……克罗斯怀疑自己的判断，这样的罗伊斯看起来跟失恋了似的。克罗斯手足无措，罗伊斯的眼泪一发不可收拾，他却连个中原因都参不透。这种情况是克罗斯始料未及的，远不像他设想的最糟结果——被拒绝。克罗斯试着向前一步，小心翼翼把哭得一抽一抽的罗伊斯抱进怀里，跟哄小孩一样扫着罗伊斯的背。罗伊斯还在一点一点陷入崩溃，但也并没有推开克罗斯。

“Marco？”

“你闭嘴！”

克罗斯想顺着罗伊斯的意思，这也许更好，他的确不擅长在这种状况下说些什么，可光看着罗伊斯这副模样，他有一种无力的难受，而且，他有一种预感，如果他再不说，他真的会失去罗伊斯了。

“我喜欢你，我想跟你在一起。”

许久许久，可能过了有一个世纪那么久，克罗斯心跳快要骤停了，这段无声的场景还没有翻篇。

“Marco，拜托你说点什么，好吗？”

罗伊斯在克罗斯怀里小小地挣扎过后。克罗斯还是把人放开了，他以为自己说错话了，只能讷讷站在原地，看罗伊斯抬起手抹眼泪。

“我这个人超麻烦的，坏习惯又多，总之，你马上就会受不了了，你以前不也嫌我烦，很讨厌我……”罗伊斯仿佛在告解，带着深深的懊恼。

克罗斯霎时间明白了罗伊斯这么久以来的别扭是怎么一回事。克罗斯从来不知道罗伊斯可以这么胆小，他没有要嘲笑的意思，要知道，这人是因为喜欢自己才这么折腾的，自己何其荣幸。

“……那时候是因为我不了解你，而且我没有很讨厌你，就是一般而已。”克罗斯不会因为想要哄罗伊斯就对他撒谎，“我现在时常在想，我那时候都错过了什么。”

假如说克罗斯有过后悔的事，把罗伊斯打趴了绝对是头名，现在他得到了一个不算是机会的机会，想要坦然地把话跟罗伊斯说开，成败在此一举。

罗伊斯的啜泣声戛然而止，旋即哭得更大声了，“你看，你就是嫌我烦，觉得我很吵、很幼稚！”

“我现在没有，以后也不会。”克罗斯恨不得罗伊斯多来找他，跟他多说话呢。

“你不喜欢BVB。”

克罗斯跟不上罗伊斯的逻辑了，怎么一下子又跳到了多特蒙德的话题上来了。

“我只不过不是它的球迷，没有讨厌的意思，你喜欢的话我可以陪你去看比赛。”

“你不喜欢《暮光之城》！”

看来不仅仅是多特蒙德，克罗斯意识到接下来他要应对的话题会相当跳跃。

“我……我之前没看过，谈不上喜欢不喜欢，如果你想的话，我可以陪你看一次，在你的房间，用我的投影仪。”

“我西班牙语很烂！”

“你不用学得很好，考试成绩能不被留堂就行，以后你有一定要用西班牙语的地方，我给你做翻译。”

罗伊斯的情绪比一开始缓了许多，克罗斯认为自己的安慰起到了效果，然而安慰不是最终目的。

“我不喜欢坐在课室中间的位置……”

“下次我直接到课室里找你，不在门口假装路过偷看你。”克罗斯甚至坦白了自己这点小心思，倒也没什么不好意思的，不过是喜欢一个人会做的事罢了。

“我……”

“无论如何，我都喜欢你。”

这个答案并不敷衍，喜欢这种情感本来就是毫无道理的，如果让克罗斯分析，他会在写满几页草稿纸后把那些内容全部丢弃，仅仅把结论留下就够了。

“你也不喜欢Bieber。”

“……”克罗斯顿时语塞，他不能骗罗伊斯，但他又没有想到如何婉转地回答这个问题，唯有让沉默横亘在他们之间。

“你饿了吗？我先带你去吃点东西。”

罗伊斯说着就转身要往门外走，克罗斯身体反应先于他的思考，从身后一把抓住了对方的手腕。

“可是我喜欢你！”克罗斯也被自己这声吼出来的告白吓到了，这听起来太失控了，也许其实他早就失控了，不过看起来一切如常而已。

“先吃晚饭，好吗？”

克罗斯不禁疑惑起来，对方的语气听起来像是在哄自己，好像他们的角色一下子就调换了，这可不是个好现象，他心情忐忑起来，而罗伊斯只管扯着他的手往外走。

我是不是告白失败了？从学校到快餐店，克罗斯花了一路的时间把自己的猜测落实了，因为罗伊斯开始把话题越扯越远，完全回避了告白的事。只差一个宣判结果，地点就在快餐店，沮丧是难免的，哪怕有了这样的心理准备，喜欢罗伊斯真的不是一件容易的事。与罗伊斯的行走频率相比，克罗斯的步伐带了心事重重的沉重，多走几步便略微气喘吁吁，寒冷的空气直直刺入他的鼻腔，喉咙也是难受的，克罗斯望着牵住自己的手走在前面的人，松手应该会令自己好受许多，他又做不到。

两人不在红灯前停了下来，克罗斯终于从身后跟随走到了与罗伊斯肩并肩的位置，呼吸也调整过来了，他看见罗伊斯呼出的白汽，消散在空气中，了无痕迹。

他明明那么喜欢我。这个念头在克罗斯的脑海里不断盘旋，使得他的自我感觉越发糟糕，他开始在自己身上找原因，到底为什么自己给不了罗伊斯安全感。在经历了罗伊斯一大段叫人摸不着头脑的自白后，克罗斯唯一抓住的点就是这个，安全感，搞不好他得拿罗伊斯从小看的言情小说从头看一遍才能破解这个玄之又玄的难题了。

克罗斯对快餐店里的食物提不起兴趣，不要误会，他不是什么健康饮食主义者，他也喜欢吃这些垃圾食品，可刚刚经历了一次失败的告白，他没有什么胃口，勉强点了一个套餐C。

“再要一份炸鸡块和一份薯格吧。”罗伊斯点完餐又看向克罗斯，“你……等了那么久，很饿了吧。”

克罗斯下意识摇了摇头，他先前没有这种感觉，大概是因为太紧张了，而现在食物的气味也不能勾起他的兴趣，他更在意的是罗伊斯还攥着自己的手没有放开。

等到服务员转过身去备餐，罗伊斯突然凑到克罗斯身边，把克罗斯吓了一跳。他们牵着手，紧挨在一起，这个距离亲密得很适合讲悄悄话，罗伊斯似乎也是这么打算的，然而这些举动又算什么？克罗斯皱起了眉头。

“你不用觉得我会不好受所以才说不饿的。”

“我……”克罗斯想要反驳，罗伊斯的臆想不是事实，此时此刻他没有这么体贴的顾虑，结果被罗伊斯打断了。

“我不想我的男朋友饿着。”

罗伊斯这句话说得很轻很轻，但它起到了相当爆炸性的效果，克罗斯一下子有些精神恍惚，他的脑海里已经放起了烟花。

“你叫我什么？”克罗斯尽可能维系着最后一点理智，向罗伊斯寻求确认。

“什么是什么……”罗伊斯把脸别到了另一边，而后慢慢又转向克罗斯，“你是不是想反悔了，也可以吧……”

“我怎么可能反悔？！”克罗斯有些傻了，他甚至复盘了好几次自己的反问句没有用错。

“你们的餐齐了。”

克罗斯还能够主动接过餐盘，往用餐区走，这些基本的机械运动没有出问题，实际上他连自己在做什么都不太清楚了。

“Toni，我们坐在这里吧。”在挑选位置的问题上，罗伊斯更想让克罗斯拿主意，可对方看起来没有任何想法。

“好。”

罗伊斯跟克罗斯面对面坐下，在接下来一小段时间里，画面仿佛被静止了，他们就那样安安静静地看着彼此，偶尔嘴角会洋溢按捺不住的笑意。结果罗伊斯先憋不住了，捂嘴笑了起来，笑着笑着，他的鼻头又开始发酸。接受克罗斯的告白对他来说差不多就意味着饮鸩止渴，他试着一次次吓退自己，可这份诱惑真正摆在他面前的时候，他头脑发热，完全找不到理由拒绝。

“Marco？”

克罗斯露出肉眼可见的慌张意味着什么？罗伊斯一时没想明白，然后一滴眼泪落在了餐盘的垫纸上。罗伊斯摸了摸自己的脸，他都没发现自己又哭了，他觉得自己是太有先见之明才会选了这么一个角落的位置。

“我晚上要抱着Emma睡觉，昨晚你来的时候我不得不把它藏起来，怕你觉得我幼稚……”吐露自己的坏习惯会让罗伊斯自我感觉好一些，他不希望克罗斯跟自己在一起以后感到失望。

“下次不用藏了，真的，如果我不接受这些，那……我就是个混蛋，没资格说喜欢你。”

罗伊斯也很害怕克罗斯把话说得这么……郑重，他没想过这么深层次的问题，也就没办法回答了。

“如果……如果我今晚都不出现在生物实验室怎么办？”

“我那时候没想过这个可能，你觉得我该怎么办？”

罗伊斯愣了愣，“Toni，你太狡猾了，明明是我问的问题，你不能把它抛回给我。”

“那我现在给你想一个答案，我会等你一个通宵，然后生气。”

“哦……”

克罗斯当然有资格生气，他原本也做好了让克罗斯生气的准备，可这不是重要的，罗伊斯担心的是，万一克罗斯饿着了或者冻着了怎么办。

“但我马上就会没有原则地原谅你了。”

“嗯？”

“要吃吗？”

这次转移话题的是克罗斯，还把炸芝士条递到了罗伊斯嘴边。实际上，罗伊斯内心非常拒绝再吃炸芝士条，哪怕只有一根，只不过这是克罗斯喂的……为难不过3秒，罗伊斯把心一横就张开了嘴，在再熟悉不过的味道和口感稍稍引起了他的胃的不适，而罗伊斯还是顺利完成了吞咽。

连克罗斯的告白他都接受了，再吃一根炸芝士条也不是什么大问题。问题自然是，克罗斯给罗伊斯送来了第二根……罗伊斯不想剖白自己在早些时候险些吃炸芝士条吃吐的心路历程，也就只能硬生生吃下了第二根，第三根……

炸芝士条的折磨令罗伊斯产生了不小的心理阴影，他下定决心在往后好长一段时间都不会到这家快餐店光顾了，只有克罗斯说要来的话才能是个例外。

两个人还像往常一样，一起走到公交站，坐车，中途罗伊斯还得编个这么晚还没回家的借口给他的母亲。最后，克罗斯把罗伊斯送到了家门前。

“Marco。”

“怎么了吗？”

罗伊斯猝不及防被吻了，被他的男朋友，就在他家门前。

“我可以这样吻你，对吧？”

在路灯下，克罗斯的蓝眼睛亮得太过好看，罗伊斯差点就要把问题忘掉了。

“哪有人……哪有人亲完才问的……”

“我是真的很喜欢你。”

“你说过了……”罗伊斯只觉得自己双颊骤然发烫。

“给我一点时间，我会真的让你知道我不止是说说的。”

这是不是很像某本小说里的情节。也许罗伊斯没有读过一模一样的，可他想过有一天，这个场景会出现在他的生命里。

“现在天很晚了……”

“嗯，你早点休息，明天见。”

赶在克罗斯转身以前，罗伊斯也吻了克罗斯，尽管只是唇瓣在对方的脸颊上蹭了蹭。

“我也喜欢你，真的很喜欢。”说完，罗伊斯迅速把钥匙插进钥匙孔里，开门，把自己关回屋里，背靠着大门，长长地呼出了一口气。

他能不能是我拥有的好运气。罗伊斯对上帝的信仰并不那么虔诚，这一次，他无比希望自己的祷告能够被听见。

在玄关处脱下鞋，罗伊斯跟家里人打了招呼，被母亲督促赶紧去洗个澡。

“哦哦，好的。”

平静地淋了一个热水浴，罗伊斯换好睡衣从浴室走出来，还没回到房间就被他的两个姐姐拦下了。

“今天约会怎么样了？”

“约会？什么约会？”罗伊斯警惕地望着他的姐姐们。

“跟Kroos家的那个Toni，你们去约会了不是吗？”

“没有……”罗伊斯肯定他们俩刚才一起在快餐店不算是约会，至少以他的标准，约会不是这样的。

“那他为什么在门口亲你？”

想要藏好的小秘密被戳破了，罗伊斯有些气急败坏，脱口而出“你们怎么可以偷看！”看着姐姐们脸上露出的狡黠笑意，罗伊斯知道自己中计了，她们并没有看到门口的一幕。

“Toni是个好孩子，不要太欺负人家了。”

“我怎么就欺负他了？”好吧，可能是有那么一点，罗伊斯在内心默默反省了。

“不管怎么样，脱单快乐。”

“我又不是第一次谈恋爱……”罗伊斯可记得，上一次他谈恋爱的时候，两个姐姐并没有表现出这样的关注。

“要说实话吗？是这样的，Marco，你今天看起来心情非常好，而在你上一次所谓的

恋爱里从来没有这么开心过，并且每天都在为要穿什么衣服去派对烦恼。”

是这样的吗？罗伊斯记不得他的上一段恋情具体是怎么一回事了，尽管那没有过去太久。

“我要去睡了……”

“睡觉前记得跟Toni说晚安。”

“……”

本来不需要姐姐们的提醒罗伊斯也会这么做，但他现在被提醒了，反而有些不情愿，因为那就像不是出于自己的意愿给克罗斯发道“晚安”的短信一样，他不喜欢。

打开房间的灯，罗伊斯不自觉把注意力放到了拉上的窗帘上，然后一步一步走向窗边。手机铃声突然响起，罗伊斯花了好些时间才找到被他丢进了被褥之间的手机，果然是克罗斯打过来的。

“Toni，怎么了吗？”

“拉开窗帘。”

“嗯？”

“我想看看你。”

罗伊斯内心想着“这有什么好看的”，身体仍非常实诚地去把窗帘拉开，于是他见到了站在那一边的克罗斯。

“只把窗帘拉开就行了，别开窗，太冷了。”

“你洗澡了吗？”罗伊斯问。

“还没，我刚才在房间等你回房。”

“噢……我刚才去洗澡了，还有……”罗伊斯支支吾吾了好一阵子。

“还有什么？”

罗伊斯把自己被两个姐姐套话的事告诉了克罗斯，不过没有转述关于姐姐是怎么看穿自己谈恋爱的话，“我是不是好蠢……”

“你可以用一次满分的西班牙语成绩证明你不蠢。”

“Toni，这个笑话不好笑！”罗伊斯抗议道。

“你的Emma呢？”

“在床上。”

“让我看看？”

罗伊斯不知道克罗斯想做什么，他有些紧张，弯腰把Emma从床上捞起来，有些不情不愿地让它出现在克罗斯的视线范围里。

“我想跟你说，我觉得这很可爱。”

罗伊斯有些不知所措，他慢慢地把自己挪出了窗户能看见的范围，躺倒在床上，把Emma紧紧抱在怀里。

怎么办，我好像又要哭了。罗伊斯揉了揉自己发酸的鼻子，他觉得这不真实，克罗斯那么好的一个人，现在是他男朋友了。

“Marco？”

“你的投影仪还在我这里。”

“周末想看《暮光之城》吗？”

“嗯。”罗伊斯小声应下了，然后用更小的声音说，“也可以做点别的。”

接下来一段时间克罗斯都没有说话，而罗伊斯也不打算挂断电话，他乐意听着克罗斯的呼吸声。

“Marco，你睡着了吗？”

“没有。”

“要不你早点休息？”

“嗯。”罗伊斯以为是克罗斯累了，想休息。

“睡醒了明天就能见面了，我想吻你了。”

罗伊斯整张脸都扎进棉被里了，他之前怎么都不知道克罗斯能说这样的话，令他产生羞耻感，却不叫他抗拒。

“晚安，Toni。”

“晚安。”

罗伊斯就这样顺势钻进了被窝，关灯，闭上眼睛，明天马上就会到了。


	25. Chapter 25

克罗斯等到罗伊斯房间的灯暗了之后，才慢悠悠地起身打开衣柜拿衣服，准备去洗澡。整个过程他都心不在焉到了极点——此刻的他仍满脑子都是罗伊斯，那个凑到自己耳边轻声说“我的男朋友”的罗伊斯，还有那个离别前匆匆在自己脸颊上亲了一下的罗伊斯，罗伊斯的唇瓣柔软，因为夜晚低温的关系，蹭到脸颊上时还带着些微凉意，但这不妨碍克罗斯的一颗心迅速地随之发烫。

这样的罗伊斯亲口对自己说，他真的很喜欢自己。一想到这里，克罗斯就忍不住满足地扬起嘴角。

接着他打开房门，才踏出房间，他就在走廊上看见拎了瓶水正走上楼的Felix。

Felix用一种十分诡异的眼神盯着他看：“你笑得好恶心。”

克罗斯这才意识到自己在笑。他不自觉摸了下自己的脸，Felix的眼神立刻变得更加嫌弃了：“你今天中午的短信把我吓得小测没及格。”

“我觉得这不是我的问题。”

“所以？你真的告白了？在生物实验室？”

“对，我们在一起了。”

Felix瞪大了眼睛：“你们在生物实验室做了吗？”

“……”

这下换克罗斯露出了嫌弃的表情：“我不是为了做爱才告白的。”

“你没回答我的问题。”Felix锲而不舍，他看了一眼克罗斯手上的衣服，很认真地推理，“你现在才要去洗澡，这代表你很晚回来，所以我合理推断——”

“我们没有。”克罗斯打断了他的弟弟，“只有处男才会一天到晚想着那种事。”

当然，克罗斯并不完全排除Felix的推理在未来发生的可能性。今天没有发生不代表未来不能发生，克罗斯心想，但他没有必要连这种事情都说给他弟弟听。于是他选择无视了Felix被踩到痛脚似的哇哇大叫，转身走进了浴室。

比起他的弟弟什么时候能脱处，他显然有更重要的问题应该考虑。罗伊斯今天的反应已经很明白地揭示了他们之间的历史遗留问题，而克罗斯认为罗伊斯的担忧完全合情合理。

问题当然出在克罗斯身上，他以前对罗伊斯真的太差劲了，从态度到行为都是。别说耐心了，他在刚认识罗伊斯的那几个月里根本没给对方多少好脸色，更遑论他还揍了罗伊斯，把人揍得半张脸都肿了起来。克罗斯一回想起来，甚至对过去很长一段时间那么心安理得的自己感到费解。

他是真的很喜欢罗伊斯，但他也不得不承认，以前的自己是真的很过分。

往正面想，厘清问题是解决问题的第一步。罗伊斯已经是他的男朋友了，他会对罗伊斯很好、很耐心的——尽管光只是思考他都觉得有些词穷，更别说要对着罗伊斯说出口以示决心了，克罗斯本来就不擅长这种事。

但他一定会让罗伊斯知道，自己说喜欢他不是随便说说的，克罗斯心想。这一刻的他慎重得像是在发誓。

尽管前一天经过了好一番折腾，隔天早上克罗斯还是在闹钟响起之前就醒了，他仰躺在床上，视线落在白色的天花板上的某一点，觉得自己好像是做了个好梦，但具体梦见了什么在醒来的那一刻已经忘了。

他盘着腿在床上坐了起来，眼神下意识地就往窗户对面看去。

时间还很早，罗伊斯八成还在睡，但很快就能见到他了，克罗斯心想。即便心里清楚，心里那点迫不及待想见面的雀跃还是让心跳的节奏比平时要快了些。

克罗斯一手摸着自己的手机，坐在那发了好一会呆。总算等到时间差不多了，他看了看对窗，又看了看手机，终于忍不住给他的男朋友发了条信息。

-「早安，Marco。」

想要尽早看见他，想要在他睁开眼时第一个和他道早安，陷入爱河的人们所执着的往往只是类似这样的小事。

不过克罗斯的短信达到了和他预期中有些不同的效果。大概在他的短信发出的十秒之后，他看见罗伊斯猛地从床上爬了起来，顶着一头被睡乱的头发出现在克罗斯的视线里，睡眼惺忪的脸上表情有些无措。

我是不是吵醒他了？克罗斯在心中反省。

“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”克罗斯直接打了电话过去，很快地被罗伊斯接起来。

“也不完全算吧……”

“你可以直说没关系。”

电话那头传来罗伊斯被逗笑的笑声。

“那好吧，你把我吵醒了。”他说，接着懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“早安，Toni。”

他的那声早安被他拖得长长的，显得他的声音慵懒又柔软，仿佛棉花似的挠着克罗斯的耳廓，又倏忽即逝，让克罗斯有一瞬间的闪神。

“Toni？”罗伊斯察觉他的沉默，歪着头疑惑地看他，“哇，我快要觉得你真的就只是想吵醒我了。”

“不是，”克罗斯回答，“我只是想见你了。”

“……”

罗伊斯大概是难为情了，抿着嘴唇像是不知道该说什么，过了两秒才又开口：“你现在不就见到了吗。”

“你知道我的意思。”克罗斯笑了，“待会见？我去你家门口等你。”

“还是我去找你吧，我出门前给你发短信。”罗伊斯思考了下才回答。外面天气那么冷，他可不想他男朋友等在外头被冻坏了——但他也没法让克罗斯进门来等，他怕两个姐姐看见克罗斯又要挤眉弄眼地调侃个没完。

“行。”

罗伊斯只让克罗斯等了一会，要不是在浴室的镜子前花了太多时间捣鼓前额那绺翘得乱七八糟的浏海，他本来应该能更早出门的。

他给克罗斯发的短信只过了几秒就得到回复，罗伊斯旋即抓起书包走出门去。

不过等在克罗斯家门前的不只有克罗斯，还有克罗斯家的小儿子，杵在一旁探头探脑的。罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，才走过去和两人道了声早。

“早安。”克罗斯说，没有多解释什么的意思，一副已经打定主意要无视跟在他后头的Felix的样子，“我们走吧，Marco。”

“你要和Marco一起上学？”Felix才没那么好打发，追着克罗斯的脚步在他身后追问个没完，他可太好奇他哥喜欢的是什么样的女孩子了，“你不是要去接你的女朋友吗？我能看她长什么样子吗？”

听到“女朋友”这个词，罗伊斯很意外地看向身侧的克罗斯，克罗斯则翻了个白眼：“我没这么说，我只是很普通地要去上学，我觉得你也应该这么做。”

“骗人，你刚刚看到短信冲出来的样子绝对和你的那个女朋友有关系！你别想拿Marco当幌子。”

罗伊斯听了Felix的话，脸上不禁浮现一丝笑意：“哦，原来我是个幌子。”

克罗斯皱了下眉，先是捉住罗伊斯的手腕免得他跑了，然后才回头面对自己的弟弟：“Felix，这条路不是去你们学校的方向。”

“我知道。”

“你再继续跟着我，妈妈今晚不只会知道你今天迟到了，她还会知道你昨天的小测没及格。”

“……靠，你这样太卑鄙了Toni！”

兄弟之间的情谊不仅体现在帮对方打掩护，更在于互相拆台。Felix败下阵来，忿忿不平地朝克罗斯扮了个鬼脸，转身跑了。

总算只剩下他们两人。克罗斯松了口气，原本捉着罗伊斯的那手也终于顺利地改为牵手的姿势：“抱歉，Felix有点吵。”

“那证明你们感情很好。”罗伊斯理解地点点头，“毕竟连我都不知道你有女朋友。”

克罗斯无奈地看他：“你知道我没有。Felix他只是……知道了我有喜欢的人，就以为我有女朋友了。”

罗伊斯笑了，他没想过克罗斯会和弟弟分享感情方面的事情，想想都觉得那个画面实在有点……可爱。

“你和Felix说过什么？不会是说我的坏话吧？”他忍不住追问。

克罗斯的脚步停住了。

“说我真的很喜欢你。”面对着罗伊斯，克罗斯很认真地说，接着抓准时机，飞快地凑过来吻了罗伊斯。

也许是因为在街上，尽管四周没什么人，在那个瞬间，罗伊斯还是紧张得下意识握紧了克罗斯牵着他的手。

这个吻只持续了短短的几秒，两人的嘴唇分开时，罗伊斯有些茫然地睁开眼看向克罗斯，露出了仿佛不愿这个吻这么快结束似的表情，让克罗斯忍不住盯着他的嘴唇看，心里有种焦灼的冲动翻涌着。

不过克罗斯忍住了，他还不至于得意忘形到忘了自己前一晚的反省，他还需要再耐心一点。

于是他们牵着手，继续往前走校车的方向走，克罗斯不忘补充：“我没有和Felix说过你的坏话，他也不知道我喜欢的人是你。”

“他要是知道了会不会还这样整天跟着你？”

“能告诉他吗？”克罗斯反问。

“唔……暂时先不要吧。”罗伊斯的鼻子皱了皱，光是想到往后去找克罗斯都可能要面对Felix一惊一乍的表现，他就忍不住发愁，“现在这样就好了。”

“好。”

走去搭校车的这条路说长不长，说短不短，剩下的独处时间弥足珍贵，但总有到头的时候——在他们经过最后一个转弯路口，距离校车上落点不到一百公尺处时，罗伊斯猛地挣开了克罗斯的手。

克罗斯困惑地看向罗伊斯，罗伊斯却没有看他，而是若无其事地看着前方，克罗斯顺着他的视线看去，立刻就明白过来。

格策已经站在不远处朝他们挥手了。

“你们是约好了今天一起上学吗？”格策的脸上有着和稍早的Felix差不多程度的好奇，目睹了罗伊斯昨天一整天在学校躲着克罗斯走的表现之后，他还以为之后这俩人又要闹别扭好一段时间。

“只是出门的时候碰巧遇到了。”在罗伊斯还没想好说辞时，克罗斯淡淡的一句话很自然地就把格策的问题给应付过去了，自然得甚至要让罗伊斯怀疑不久前和自己接吻的克罗斯是不是他的错觉。

罗伊斯忍不住偷觑了克罗斯一眼。


	26. Chapter 26

他是不是生气了？在校车上，罗伊斯忍不住想。

在格策出现之后，克罗斯的表现十分普通，他们和格策三个人一起等校车，和过去很长一段时间一样，克罗斯和他们的互动并不特别热络，就连上了校车之后也是像平时一样，笔直地走向最后一排靠窗的位置，戴上耳机望向窗外，脸上的表情平淡如常，像是已经进入了自己的世界。

这下罗伊斯的全副心思都从担心被格策逼问为什么他们牵着手一起来等校车，转为担心克罗斯是不是因为自己忽然甩开他的手而生气了。

这一天罗伊斯要在午休之后换到实验教室去上课，距离有些远，忘了带午饭的许尔勒便提议先去便利店买午饭，三人组再一起去下午的教室吃饭。罗伊斯这下好不容易找到了个话题，偷偷地在桌子底下给克罗斯发Whatsapp。

-「我中午要和Mario还有Schü去实验教室吃午饭。」

-「好。」

-「你呢？」

-「Thomas请我吃饭，他再不恶补明天的化学小测又要不及格了。」

-「那就放学见？」

-「嗯。」

和克罗斯同班的是穆勒，克罗斯给他补习化学很正常，更别说实验教室那么远，就算克罗斯没事，自己也不可能让他专程过来一起吃午饭再跑回去。

但终究还是……忍不住会想和刚在一起的男朋友多待在一起。罗伊斯心想，有些心不在焉地拿着叉子搅着自己的土豆泥。他都觉得自己这样的心态矛盾又麻烦，他既想有更多的时间和克罗斯在一起，又不想他们两人才刚开始的恋情成为周遭所有人的谈资——和他上一场极其短暂的恋爱经验不同，他总下意识地想小心翼翼地对待和克罗斯有关的一切。

但是他不知道克罗斯是怎么想的，甚至不确定克罗斯会不会是因为自己这样躲躲藏藏的态度而生气了。

罗伊斯光顾着皱着一张脸默默地纠结，完全没注意到坐在他对面的许尔勒和格策面面相觑。

“Marco？”许尔勒试探地小声喊了声。

罗伊斯无知无觉似的戳着自己的午餐。

格策和许尔勒对看了一眼，才发表了心得：“我怎么觉得他这副样子好像失恋了似的。”

许尔勒瞪大眼睛：“什么？对象是谁！？”

格策露出了讳莫如深的表情。

罗伊斯在学校忐忑了一天，这天球队没有训练，等到他们回家的校车到站下车，他和克罗斯一过了格策视线范围以外的转角，罗伊斯就忍不住伸手主动牵住克罗斯的手。

他突如其来的举动让克罗斯有些意外：“怎么了？”

“你不要生气了。”罗伊斯瞅着他的眼睛说。

克罗斯皱了下眉：“我没有生气。”

看，他就是生气了，罗伊斯心想。他瘪了瘪嘴：“哦，那好吧。”

情况好像不大对。克罗斯看着罗伊斯有些别扭的表情，心里却没有半点头绪，唯有握紧了罗伊斯的手：“你……你跟我来一下。”

克罗斯的心情难免变得有些浮躁，他几乎是拉着罗伊斯快步走回家，单手从裤袋翻出了钥匙开门，期间没有松开罗伊斯的手。

克罗斯的父母都上班去了，而Felix不知道又跑去哪鬼混了，这为克罗斯创造了很好的、不受打扰的环境和罗伊斯独处，而此刻他迫切地需要和罗伊斯聊聊。

“你可以坐我的床上。”克罗斯说，尽可能地放柔了语气。

罗伊斯也很紧张，他被克罗斯拉着回来，整个人还有些懵，脑袋里的猜测已经到了“他是不是后悔了”“他该不会想和我分手”这样的地步。但他才喊了克罗斯一声，克罗斯的吻就毫无预警地落了下来。

克罗斯站在床边，弯下腰扶着罗伊斯的颈侧和他接吻，缓慢的，但又深入，吻得罗伊斯闭上眼睛，不知不觉地放松下来。

“我真的没有生气，Marco。”克罗斯说，他的拇指磨蹭着罗伊斯的颈侧，有些痒，却又恰好是让人安心的亲昵。

“……哦。”罗伊斯讷讷地，“那就没有吧，我多想了。”

“是因为我做了什么吗？”克罗斯坐到他身边，双手环抱住他的腰问。

“早上的时候我把你的手甩开了。”

克罗斯抱着他等了一会，发现没下文了，不由得疑惑地问：“就这样？”

“我一整天都在想你是不是生气了。”

罗伊斯的语气几乎和控诉无异了，克罗斯搂紧了罗伊斯，心头五味杂陈，将额头抵着罗伊斯的，看着他的眼睛很认真地低声说：“我不会随便对你生气。”

克罗斯觉得“我不会跟你生气”这句话未免太不实际了，所以临到嘴边改了口，他不确定这样能不能让罗伊斯相信，他发现自己好像真的不大擅长这种事，可能遠比自己原本所想的还要不擅长，但他必须学着擅长。

“如果你还不想被人知道我们在一起，那这就只是我们之间的秘密。”克罗斯又继续说，“我不会因为这样就生气，也不会让你一直担心被发现的。我觉得我的演技还行？”

“你确定你有演技吗？”罗伊斯忍不住吐槽，“哎，不是那个问题，我跟你说不明白……”

罗伊斯把脸埋进克罗斯的肩窝里，只能靠着在克罗斯颈边蹭来蹭去来发泄苦恼的情绪，克罗斯不禁失笑，揉了揉他的脑袋。

“有这么难吗？”克罗斯问，“我换个问法好了，你想和Mario他们说我们在一起了吗？”

“……他们会很烦人的。”罗伊斯过了好一会才闷闷地说。

“那我想你有答案了。”

“你确定？”

“他们知不知道这件事都不会改变我是你的男朋友这个事实。”

“哇哦。”

“怎么了？”

“没事。”

“没事？”

“就是觉得你刚刚说那句话……嗯，很酷。”

克罗斯又笑了。说实话，他时不时地会有种想和人炫耀的冲动：罗伊斯是喜欢他的、罗伊斯和他在一起了，他也确实忍不住和弟弟炫耀了，虽然没有挑明了对象是谁。

但终归还是罗伊斯更重要。他不会再贸然做些罗伊斯不想做的事情，罗伊斯已经因为自己曾经的差劲表现几经折腾才有勇气和自己在一起，要是再把人吓跑，他没有把握这次还能再走运地把罗伊斯追回来。

克罗斯吻了下罗伊斯的侧脸：“你不用那么小心地顾忌我，想怎么做就怎么做，我保证不会嫌你烦，更不会对你生气。我知道这可能很难，但能试着相信我吗？”

罗伊斯终于把头抬起来，他的脸上露出了一种像是觉得克罗斯的话很费解似的表情。

“我当然相信你。”他微微皱着眉，看着克罗斯的眼睛说，下一秒却又忍不住笑出来，主动凑过去坐到克罗斯腿上，捧着他的脸亲了一口，“Toni，我喜欢你，这没什么难的。”

怎么好像反过来变成自己被哄了。两人一旦双唇相触就停不下来，在他们没完没了地交换一个接着一个的亲吻时，克罗斯不由得心想。他觉得罗伊斯简直是太好了，以前的自己可能是瞎的，就算不是真瞎，也和那没什么区别了。

罗伊斯每一次说喜欢他，对克罗斯而言都弥足珍贵，那是一种很神奇的心情，仿佛一颗气球，在天空中飘飘然地不断往上升。他闭着眼睛，很认真地吮吻罗伊斯的唇瓣，感觉到罗伊斯配合地张开嘴，便顺理成章地深入勾住他的舌头，在口腔里纠缠不休。

罗伊斯比克罗斯还要早一点意会过来。他扶着克罗斯的肩膀稍微起身，一手往他的腿间摸。

起了一点反应的部位被直接碰触，克罗斯的呼吸一滞，却还是仰着头，他的脸颊上有些淡淡的红晕，一双蔚蓝灿亮的眼睛定定地盯着罗伊斯看，看得罗伊斯没来由地心跳加速。

“我帮你做吧。”罗伊斯深吸了一口气之后宣布，“你坐着就好了。”

他没有给克罗斯多说话的机会，从克罗斯腿上爬下来改半跪在床上，随即便伸手摸到了克罗斯的裤头，一口气将克罗斯的运动裤连着内裤一起往下脱。

这次的情况和他们的前两次完全不同，克罗斯是期待的，但又难免紧张地屏息看着罗伊斯的动作。他本以为坐着让罗伊斯给他撸就已经很过分了，但是罗伊斯温热的双手将他握住，套弄了两下之后——克罗斯瞪大眼睛，不可置信地眨了眨眼——罗伊斯俯下身，低头张开嘴将他含住了。

克罗斯猝不及防地倒抽了一口气，罗伊斯原本垂着眼睛，听见之后抬眼促狭地朝他笑了一下，睫毛扑闪，同时还继续将他含得更深。

“Marco……”克罗斯有些受不了地喊了他一声。他连耳廓都红透了，一手下意识地抓住床头，抓得连手臂肌肉都绷得死紧，另一手则反复地抚摸罗伊斯的脸颊、嘴唇和下巴。他的一颗心都因为罗伊斯主动给他口交的动作而软得一塌糊涂，下边却不受控制地飞快充血到完全勃起，硬得发疼。罗伊斯的口腔被他的性器完全塞满了，让他吞吐的动作变得很艰难，克罗斯摸他的脸时甚至能直接摸到自己性器的形状。

太色情了。克罗斯看不见罗伊斯的嘴里的动作，却能无比鲜明地感觉到他口腔里的热度，还有罗伊斯不断地在他阴茎顶端舔弄的动作，甚至连因为不擅长而时不时擦过茎身的牙齿都成了无限的快感来源。

克罗斯的阴茎顶到了罗伊斯的喉咙口，让罗伊斯发出了一点含糊的哼声，他的唇瓣因为唾液和前液而湿漉漉的，甚至闪着水光，克罗斯只是多看两眼都觉得自己快要射了。他忍不住闭上了眼，喧嚣的欲望让脑袋里一片空白，可能只剩下一个清晰的念头——罗伊斯的舌头太要命了。光是想到那又湿又软地绕着自己的阴茎打转的是罗伊斯的舌头，他就无暇再思考别的什么了。

“Marco、Marco……”克罗斯的嗓音显得压抑又迫切，他觉得自己快要高潮了，惶急地伸手推罗伊斯，却被罗伊斯给反握住手，“我要射了，Marco，你放开——”

罗伊斯固执地捉着他的手，又按着他的大腿不让他动，继续卖力地吞吐，克罗斯不禁被刺激得呻吟出声，脖子后仰，下一秒，他就在罗伊斯嘴里射了。

精液可能被罗伊斯吞下了一些，克罗斯的阴茎抽出来时又带出了一些白浊的痕迹，残留在罗伊斯的唇上，昭示着自己做了什么。

天啊。克罗斯脑袋里乱哄哄的，快感和懊恼混合在一起，他急促的喘息还没平复，直接把罗伊斯拉过来，伸手抹掉他嘴边的精液。

“你……”克罗斯有些词穷，罗伊斯一脸无辜地看他，脸颊还有些鼓，克罗斯这才意识到他嘴里还含着自己的精液，“赶快吐出来。”

克罗斯的床边没有纸巾，他连忙扯来自己的被单递到罗伊斯嘴边。

“你今天要洗床单了。”

罗伊斯能开口之后的第一句话居然是这个。克罗斯不禁失笑，干脆把他按在床上亲：“你关心的只有这个吗？”

罗伊斯也笑了，他像是觉得自己完成了一项了不起的任务，整个人都放松下来，心满意足地搂着克罗斯和他拥吻，连双腿都缠到克罗斯的腰上，一副抱着他就舍不得撒手的样子。克罗斯和他吻了一会，一手顺着他的腰臀往他的腿间摸到他的勃起，一下下地抚弄，一边贴着他的嘴唇低声问：“你帮我口交，你自己也会有感觉吗？”

“嗯。”罗伊斯看着他老实地点点头，“听到你的声音会有点兴奋。”

“会想象我帮你做吗？”

“肯定会的吧。”他被克罗斯摸得很舒服，忍不住闭上了眼，鼻息的声音也明显了许多，“嗯，Toni……”

克罗斯一开始只是把双手探进他的内裤摸他，他觉得罗伊斯似乎很享受这种缓慢而亲昵的抚慰，不急着得到过度的刺激攀上高潮，等到罗伊斯的喘息声逐渐大了，克罗斯才加快了套弄的速度，罗伊斯下意识地咬住了嘴唇，然而还是无法完全压抑住呻吟声。

“别忍着声音了，我想听。”克罗斯说，一边亲了亲他。前两次他们做的时候都太害怕被谁听见了，但总不能让罗伊斯忍着声音成了习惯，“我家里没人。”

罗伊斯犹豫了。克罗斯想了想，转而脱下他的内裤，低下头做了罗伊斯不久前才对他做的事。

“Toni！”罗伊斯瞪大眼睛直接喊了出来。

克罗斯含着他的勃起没回话，反而用力地吸了一下，惹得罗伊斯又没忍住，发出舒服的哼声来。

克罗斯的做法显然奏效了，罗伊斯一开始还有些顾忌，但到了后来，被弄得太爽了也就不再有余裕去多考虑别的，忍不住意乱情迷地一边喊克罗斯的名字，一边喘着气呻吟。

中途的插曲是，他们做到一半时Felix回家了，他踩着楼梯砰砰砰地上了楼大喊克罗斯的名字，罗伊斯被吓得要命，连忙又捂着嘴不敢发出半点声音。

“没事，隔音很好，他听不见。”克罗斯一边抱着罗伊斯哄，一边一遍遍地吻他，抚弄着他的敏感点的双手也没停下，好不容易才算把人哄好。罗伊斯明显还是很紧张，这让他对于快感也更加敏感，没过多久，他就情不自禁地在克罗斯的怀里呻吟着高潮了。


	27. Chapter 27

在那之后不知道过了多久，两人的喘息声渐渐地不那么激烈了，意识也一点点地回笼，却也不急着起身或是说些什么，即便只是挨着彼此躺在床上都说不出地餍足。

罗伊斯抱着克罗斯的腰身，下巴蹭在克罗斯的颈侧，克罗斯稍微垂下视线，低头在他头顶亲了一口：“困吗？要不要睡一下？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头。又过了半晌，他才动了一下，像是终于回神：“想去洗澡。”

“嗯？”

罗伊斯往自己下腹抹了一把，手里都是粘腻的体液——刚才克罗斯又在他腿间射了一次。罗伊斯展示证据似的举起手，对着克罗斯皱了皱鼻子，嘟嘟哝哝地控诉：“都是你弄的，我想洗澡。”

说是这么说，但罗伊斯从语气到表情倒完全不像是有什么不满的样子。于是克罗斯反握住他的手，十指交扣，毫不在意连带被沾了满手的稠液，又凑过来吻了他一下：“那要我帮你洗吗？”

“……”罗伊斯有点被他打败了，不懂克罗斯为什么能这样一副很诚恳地提补偿方案似的表情问自己这种事，“我自己洗，你借我衣服就好了。”

罗伊斯洗澡回来时，一打开克罗斯房间的门，就看见克罗斯仍然躺在床上，像是在发呆，他应该只是拿了浴巾擦了下身体，身上就套了件短裤。

罗伊斯坐到床上，凑过去低着头和克罗斯对看：“你在发什么呆啊？”

他一边说话，一手还不得闲地去捏克罗斯的腰，倒不怎么用力，比较像是纯粹想闹他的男朋友，弄得克罗斯有些痒，索性把他拉下来和自己接吻。

刚洗完澡的罗伊斯还没吹头，湿漉漉的金发柔软地贴在前额，加上他身上隐隐传来熟悉的沐浴露的气味，都让克罗斯满足得不行。他觉得罗伊斯真的很神奇，仅仅是出现在自己面前，就算什么也不做，都能让人心情大好，仿佛拥有了全世界。

他们在床上无所事事地消磨了不少时间，等到克罗斯找出吹风机拿给罗伊斯，罗伊斯的头发其实都差不多半干了，翘得乱七八糟，导致罗伊斯又坐在他房间的镜子前吹了好久的头，一边嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。

“你别忙了，这样就很好看了。”克罗斯没收了他的吹风机，阻止他再继续和自己的发型计较。克罗斯原本还下意识地想揉他的头发，下一秒想到他刚吹完头，转而捏了捏他的脸颊，“要不要出门晃晃？还是要下楼看电视？”

比起克罗斯提的那两个选项，罗伊斯其实更想就待在克罗斯的房间里。两个人腻在一块什么也不做就很好了，罗伊斯心想，但他不确定克罗斯会不会觉得很无聊，只好在两个选项里选了一个：“下楼看电视吧。”

他们下楼后才发现Felix正坐在客厅看电视，罗伊斯不是第一次看见Felix了，很平常地一边走下楼梯，一边和他打了招呼。

坐在沙发上的Felix抬起头应了一声，看着他们俩，又停顿了一会才问：“Marco要走了吗？”

“还没，我们下来看电视。”走在前头的克罗斯先一步回答，然后想起罗伊斯进门到现在自己连杯水都没给他倒，便又回头问罗伊斯，“你要喝点什么吗？水还是果汁？”

“水就好了。”罗伊斯说。

“你先去沙发那坐着，我拿过去。”

“我跟你一起去吧。”

克罗斯当然没有异议。他打开冰箱拿了瓶水，又给自己倒了杯果汁，这时罗伊斯凑了过来，挨得很近，有点欲言又止的模样。

“怎么了？”克罗斯一看他靠过来就忍不住想亲他，但想到Felix就在外头随时可能看见，改将手顺势放在罗伊斯的后腰上，把耳朵凑了过去。

“你弟弟刚刚看我们的表情好像有点奇怪。”罗伊斯小声说。

“怎么个奇怪法？”

“我不知道。”罗伊斯有些苦恼，摸了下自己前额还顽固地翘着的浏海，“不会是因为我的头发看起来很奇怪吧？”

“别再烦恼你的头发了。”克罗斯不禁失笑，“他八成是在想我怎么没和‘女朋友’去约会。”

罗伊斯也笑了，很欢快地用手肘撞了他一下：“可是你现在就在约会不是吗？”

“是。”Felix的想象力还是不够丰富。但那当然不是克罗斯现下的首要考量，他侧头看着罗伊斯，“我想亲你。”

“……Felix会看到的。”

“我知道。”克罗斯的声音很轻，轻得像是在对自己嘀咕似的，但罗伊斯因为靠得太近，还是听得很清楚，“我可以忍耐一下。”

克罗斯说完，就拿着水和果汁转身走出厨房了。幸好他先出去了，罗伊斯跟在他身后心想，否则刚才就要换自己忍不住亲他了——不论克罗斯自己意识到了没有，在自己面前斤斤计较这种小事的克罗斯未免也太可爱了。

克罗斯一走近沙发，就意识到刚才罗伊斯所说的并不只是罗伊斯的错觉，Felix确实正用一种很诡异的表情看着他们，完全没往电视看一眼。克罗斯翻了个白眼，猜想他弟弟大概心里还在纠结自己的“女朋友”的事情，便没多问什么，而是一边坐到Felix身边，一边让他往一边挪下位子，好让罗伊斯能在自己另一侧坐下。

“这是‘犯罪现场’吗？”罗伊斯拧开水喝了一口，一边问道，“我前两集都没看到。”

“你想看别的吗？可以转台。”克罗斯很大方地说。

“我想看这个。话说你想转台都不用问过Felix的吗？”

“他没关系，反正他也没认真在看。”

他们有一搭没一搭地说了几句，Felix才总算回神，马上嚷嚷着抗议：“谁说我没在认真看了？这可是‘犯罪现场’！还是新的一集！”

克罗斯还没回嘴，罗伊斯就发出感叹：“我姐姐也是这样，老是连问都不问我一声就直接转台，当人弟弟真可怜。”

“Marco说得太对了。”Felix频频点头。

克罗斯心情复杂地扭头看向罗伊斯：“你这就想和Felix站同一阵线了？我劝你再仔细想想。”

“我们不是都一致同意要继续看‘犯罪现场’了吗？”罗伊斯看向电视，和他装傻想回避这个问题。

克罗斯哼了一声，但还是跟着往后靠到沙发背上，算是也同意了。三个人暂时停止了讨论，客厅只剩下电视的声音。罗伊斯等到过了一会，忍不住偷觑身边的克罗斯一眼，又观察了下Felix，才拿了颗抱枕，遮掩自己大着胆子勾住克罗斯手臂的动作。

克罗斯只微微侧过头，斜着眼睛看他，没说什么。

电视开得足够大声，罗伊斯于是压着声音用气音问：“你说你不会随便生气的，还算不算数？”

他这样真的……很狡猾。克罗斯心想，然后跟着在抱枕低下伸手握住了他的手：“当然算。”

于是罗伊斯很高兴地眯着眼睛朝他笑了。

他们三个一起看完了那集犯罪现场，罗伊斯本来斜斜地趴在沙发上，后来大概是发现沙发的高度和触感都远不及男朋友，索性把脸枕在克罗斯的肩头上，克罗斯也不以为意，倒是Felix期间一度转过头来，大概是想和克罗斯说些什么，却在看见他们靠在一起的姿势后顿住了，又露出了不久前的诡异表情盯着他们看。

克罗斯不动声色地用眼角余光瞥了下罗伊斯，确认男朋友正看电视看得入神，接着才朝Felix做了个“嘘”的手势。

影集结束后没多久，克罗斯太太就下班回家了，她看见罗伊斯显然非常高兴，和罗伊斯聊了两句，还很热情地问他要不要留下来吃晚饭。

“我今天还没跟家里说一声就跑来了，再不回去吃饭大概会被骂。”罗伊斯不大好意思地说，克罗斯太太只好遗憾地让他改天再来一起吃饭，又在罗伊斯准备离开时让克罗斯去送他。

“晚点吃完饭我再打电话给你。”克罗斯和他一起走出克罗斯家，将大门关上了站在门外和他说话。

“好。”罗伊斯点点头，“那……明天见？”

“嗯，明天见。”

罗伊斯本来马上就要走了，一瞬间却又犹豫了。他左顾右盼了下，才凑过来抱住克罗斯，嘴唇也贴了过来，是一个临到道别前还有些舍不得的接吻。

他们在门口吻了好一会，连克罗斯家的感应灯都暗了下来。克罗斯其实也有些不情愿就这么让他回去，但外头实在太冷，他们只能及时停下这个吻。

“你的脸颊好冷。”克罗斯双手摸着他的脸，忍不住又在他的前额落下一吻，“赶快回去吧。”

外头确实是太冷了，克罗斯打开门走了进去，在玄关换鞋时因为室内的温差忍不住小小地哆嗦了一下。克罗斯太太听见他进门的动静，从厨房探头出来：“怎么这么久才进门？外面很冷吧？”

“和Marco在门外聊了一下。”克罗斯说，一边脱下外套挂进玄关的衣柜里。

“你和Felix先去洗手吧，再过一会就能吃晚饭了。”克罗斯太太说，又转身进了厨房。

克罗斯太太一走回厨房，憋了一下午的Felix就忍不住了，他马上从沙发爬了起来，走到他哥身边小声地问：“你们在门外不是只是说话吧。”

克罗斯停下脚步，却只是斜了他一眼没说话。

“你和Marco在一起吗？”Felix锲而不舍地问。

“对。”反正他猜Felix应该下午的时候就发现了，承认也没什么大不了的。

“哇……”Felix瞪大眼睛，一副“你们高中生还真会玩”的表情，“我下午回家的时候听到你房间有点奇怪的声音，还以为是你带女朋友回来了，结果看到他穿着你的衣服下楼……”

Felix话还没说完，克罗斯就打断了他：“你不准说出去。”

“我当然不可能和爸妈说！”

“不是，”克罗斯说，他担心的才不是那个，“你不能和Marco说你听见了。”

“……啊？”

“也不能和他说你知道我们在一起了。”

“你们什么情况，秘密交往？他还有别的对象吗？”

“他没有。秘密交往的话……你要这么说也可以吧，反正你别在他面前乱说话。”

Felix还想说什么，克罗斯的手机这时却在裤袋里震了一下，他掏出手机一看，是罗伊斯给他发了Whatsapp，图文并茂地给克罗斯报备罗伊斯家今晚晚餐的菜色，当然也没忘了一并附上一串让人眼花缭乱的emoji。

克罗斯立刻就把他的弟弟给忘了，转而靠着沙发专心地低头给男朋友回信息。

“……”这个世上没人比Felix要了解他哥哥了，他看着一瞬间明显心情变得特别好的克罗斯，一时无语。

……太肤浅了。Felix终于想到了措辞，他没有想到他哥哥是这种人！真的太肤浅了！


End file.
